JoJo Bizarre Adventure: The Red Strings Of Fate Continue
by khaylittle
Summary: The red strings of fate has chosen those who will be the ones to change the future of a new world full of Monster, Faunus, And Dust can this world handle these people chosen by fate, Let us see as they change Remnant forever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Another Chance At Life!**

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _Every person is connect by a string of fate, for some it for something greater for other they don't even know and do what their instinct drive them to do. But when the string is cut showing the end a life, too soon for some, the rejection of dying to some is so strong that it change the path they took, and make a new path for those chosen by fate are given a second chance, a second at life, lets see who is chosen. For many emotion is key for some it regret others love and some is unfinished business._

 **1987**

 **In Egypt,**

A group of people who had a power called **Stand** , which is a person fighting spirit awaken and given form, came to a Mansion in order to end a great evil name DIO who had a great deal of minion who were all defeated. But a unknown surprise split the group in three people each first being, Polnareff, Avdol, and Iggy and the second who disappeared where Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin.

The first of the people to vanish was Avdol, who sacrifice himself to save his allies but even so before his end he felt a bit of regret for not see this journey to the end so his path was chosen for something else.

Later, Iggy also died saving Polnareff from being erased even though he was an animal his pure heart action show he did have a soul but even so he still worried for his allies9k and so he was given a chance for a new but.

After the event with Vanilla Ice that let to his defeat and death, and Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin finishing their fight. DIO showed his presence, he fought the crusaders and for something was done there actions would lend to their death if they didn't learn his secret but such a secret needs a sacrifice as sad it maybe Kakyoin revealed his true power to DIO but it was not eager against DIO ability, and so Kakyoin died at the hand the vampire. He deeply regret this, wanting to reveal the truth of DIO's **Stand** before dying, seeing this his life was given a second chance.

These three died feeling some negative for the event that taken place not being able to help their allies fight the vampire Stand User, unknown there action help seal the monster fate but they would never know for there path was set in stone.

 **1980**

 **Morioh Town,**

In a old house the Nijimura brothers, Okuyasu Nijimura and Keicho Nijimura were beaten by Josuke Higashitaka, when Keicho revealed the reason of his actions he now that there was no turning back not until he finish his father. When a new stand appeared it was originally going for Okuyasu, Keicho sacrifice himself and goals for his brother because deep down he would never but he always thought that Okuyasu was better them him even though he was a killer his brother was still by his side and loyal to him.

That being said he had a deep regret when he dead he be leaving his brother and his last word where that he was a burden when really Keicho had been a burden on both of their lives. So fate would give him a second chance to redeem himself.

Aya Tsuji was not know for a lot she would use her stand to improve couples lives even Yukako but it all change when a injured one handed blondie hair man came in with a corpse and force er to switch his face and the pierce her throat and then explode her up in those moments she wish she could have done something to have that the man because of her more innocent people lost their lives. She regret ever helping that man in those few moment she wish she told Koichi the identity of that man. Fate seeing as her death being a misstep and would give a her second never let another person get way with this.

 **2001**

 **In Italy in sometown,**

Abbacchio had die, quietly and swiftly. Even though he did what he could to reveal the Boss face, he feared it was not enough so the created deep feeling of fear for what may happened to his friends, if only he could return he would make should to never let a thing like what happened to happen twice his emotion where so strong the thread the was once severed was form anew for a new path.

When the final battle was about to begin, Narancia Ghirga had die in Giorno Giovanna's body he didn't even have time to figure out what happened until it was too late. He didn't understand all he wants to do was help Buccellati and Giorno defeat the Requiem and The Boss. Narancia was full of some much rage for his death, for letting his friends down, and for failing again, the threads of fate gave him a new goal in a new life.

The last to loss his life was Buccellati, after his fight with Diavolo he know even after he was healed he was dying slowly on the inside it was only a matter of time before his life end. He know that betraying Passione would involve the death of him and the others he know that, but it didn't stop the pain and shock after seeing Abbacchio's body and seeing Narancia's body only made it worse but he push onward to end the Boss, but after seeing him defeat Requiem and then his soul leaving he was at peace and seeing that Giorno could end it all he could be at peace, but fate could not let a man like Bruno, path just end so giving a second chance was all that could be done.

 **2016**

 **The Green Dolphin Street Prison** , Foo Fighters didn't know a lot but she now she want more time...more time to hang out with Jolyne, more time to understand the world around her, more time to understand her emotions. But as even as she says her farewell to Jolyne, she still wish she had more time she blame herself for Pucci ascended to power and for letting the Green Baby escape. Seeing the potential even though F.F. was a **Stand** and plankton fate saw the raw emotion she had and was given a second chance to understand her new life.

Weather Report had wanted to get his memory back, but once he had he was full of bitterness for the lost a woman he loved, and the person responsible for it was his brother Pucci, all he wanted to do was kill Pucci and then final died, but unfortunately he would only have one of his wishes grant and he never want to die by Pucci hands and seeing what he would do only deepen his bitterness, fate was always hard on him but for once would give him a chance to make up for what it gave him.

At the Ocean, the first to meet his death was Jotaro Kujo after all he been through all his effort it all ends he couldn't even believe it his biggest regret wasn't killing Pucci but not spending more time with Jolyne would he could, if he would redo it he would. Fate seeing that man who kill Dio to die like this would be a waste and gave him another chance.

Hermes had gotten her revenge for her sister but if she help Jolyne more maybe this wouldn't be happened, F.F. died and then Weather now she and the rest are dying she hated this she only wish she could have made up to Jolyne, The string of fate create a new path for Hermes.

Anasui failed he was some post to protect Jolyne and kill Pucci but he failed he felt rage at the Pucci for killing Jolyne also at himself for not ending him when he had the chance he want to do it over and kill Pucci this time, his rage evolve into pure raw emotion and force open a new path where he could have the chance to protect Jolyne.

Jolyne Kujo herself the daughter of Jotaro, only wanted to save her dad and stop Pucci she want to avenge her friends that died by his hands and stop him from destroying the universe but now it was too late all she could do was hope Emporio had better luck, her fate was not choosing by her so fate give her a universe where she could make her own choice.

The string of fate are strange some had a golden path that work out for them and other are given a path filled with only pain and heartbreak, but those chosen to make it right are the once to create a new future and break the cycle they are in.

* * *

I sorry for the long wait I bend in a rupt but I pull myself out and I back in action baby so watch his this fanfic is really self explain I'm given the stand user that died another chance at life to make up for what happened and plus there death really got to me.

Also the only reason I chose Aya over Shigechi is because I felt his death was his own fault not get me wrong I like him and hated the fact he died at the hand of Kira but it just if he left Kira alone he still be alive you feel me plus I feel Aya would have better character potential. So see you I'll update soon Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter now for the setting the crew is going to be involve around the time Team Rwby start acting like a team and to for what volume, volume 1 because I have some juicy ideas be for episodes down. Now let get started. A few people what to know is Doppio is given a seconds, that for you to wait and see ;)

I don't own Rwby or JoJo.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 2: **A New Bizarre Adventure**

 **In the Forever Fall,**

Kakyoin Noriaki lay against a tree, he had look of stress on his face as he toss and turn remember the moments of his death, He snap awake his face caked with sweat as he remember being punched in the gut and bleed to death, he grab his gut to see if he was if it was truth his feelt nothing and his body and relax a bit. He got up and look around to see tree with red leaves, even the very ground was cover in them.

Kakyoin: "Where am I?" He asked himself

Kakyoin had no idea where was, the last thing is dying at the hands of DIO and then darkness, next thing he knows he's here. He walk through the forest, as he walked he felt like he was walking through a forest of roses.

Kakyoin: "What is going on? I know I died but then why am I alive and where am I?" He asked himself, confused.

As he continue he saw flash of what look to fire and heard barking, no it couldn't be could it? He would have to check it out if he wanted confirm what he thought it was. As he run after the noise he heard he was shock to see two people he thought died, Polnareff himself said he saw them die. But he they were alive and would, fighting some black monster where-

Kakyoin: "Avdol and Iggy!" He said shocked.

Avdol and Iggy was fighting what look to be wolf like monsters when one of the was about the try a sneak attack on Kakyoin went into action.

Kakyoin: " **Hierophant Green** , Emerald Splash!" He shouted as he had his Stand fired off his signature attack.

And like that **Hierophant Green** shot it Emerald bullets at the speed of a minigun killing last of the beast, Avdol look behind him and saw Kakyoin and was shocked Iggy as would.

Avdol: "Kakyoin, it's you!" He said in shock.

Iggy: "Bark! Bark!"

Kakyoin: "Avdol, Iggy how are you both here Polnareff said you died." He said in a relieved tone.

Avdol: "I don't know, all I know is that I push Iggy and Polnareff out the way and the next thing I see is darkness then I wake here and I'm being attacked by those beast. Iggy came to help me but more came." He explained.

Kakyoin: "I see it was the same for me, one thing I'm fighting DIO the next I'm here." He explained, still confused.

Avdol: "Kakyoin, if we're here what of Mister Joestar and JoJo."

Kakyoin: "I have no idea, I found out DIO has the ability to Stop-Time, but I was killed by DIO before I could tell Mister Joestar all I did was leave a message before dying." He said with regret cursing himself for fighting without knowing the power that DIO had.

Avdol: "I see so if we did die, where are we now?" He asked the million dollar question.

Kakyoin: "I don't know, but I know where alive."

Avdol: "I see, Iggy explained that the enemy he fought a Stand that could erase anything it touch like a void of some kind." He stated.

Kakyoin: "Yeah, Polnareff told us he defeated him." He stated.

Iggy didn't show it but he was happy that the French Stand User was able to win and his sacrifice was not in vain.

Kakyoin: "Let get moving there no telling how many more of those "things" are out there."

Avdol: "Right."

Iggy: "Bark!"

* * *

 **Somewhere Else in Forever Falls,**

Keicho Nijimura awaken in cold sweat, panting has he remember his death but he was breathing he was alive but he knows he died his felt the electric fried him to- he cut himself off not wanting to relive it.

Keicho: "Where the hell am I?" He look around and saw trees with red leaves, then remembered something and he felt himself and cursed. "So that bastard did steal the arrow, it looks I'm alive even though he killed me, well better me then Okuyasu." He said as he couldn't stop sadness from leaving his voice remembering the words he said. "I should be dead after what I did, after what I said." He said with pain in his voice.

"Well this is a surprise, Keicho Nijimura in the flesh." He turn and saw Aya Tsuji, one of the people he shot with the arrow and survive, he knows of her Stand, it not made to fight unlike his **Bad Company**.

Keicho: "Aya Tsuji, So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face." He said plainly hiding his pain.

Aya: "Well one things is that your alive after your brother told me of your death." She said plainly, seeing Keicho's face scrunch up at the name of his brother.

Keicho: "I did died, but now I am alive. What about you? Why are you here?" He asked with a low hint of anger, seeing her face now morph into pain and sadness.

Aya: "I too had died at the hands of monster, and now I awaken to see you here." She said plainly not wanting to relive her death.

Keicho: "I see, well then why are you here bothering me." He scowled.

Aya: "It not like I wanted to be here but it look like we were in the same area." She said in a truthful tone.

As the two converse black beast with bone mask and fragments walk to them growling, Keicho sense something as he could feel the air was now full of killer intent.

Keicho: "Shut it, we being watched." He said quietly.

The monster reveal them as two bear like creature slowly walk to them. Aya run to Keicho's side, more specially behind his back.

Keicho: "Why the hell are you behind me." He growled annoyed.

Aya: "As you know my Stand is not made for combat so being that your his older brother I see it would be smart to let you do the fighting." She said plainly even those she was hiding behind Keicho.

Keicho: "I'm not you bodyguard!" He screamed.

Aya: "It would be wise to focus on the enemy." She shot back, ignoring Keicho outburst.

One of the beast lunge at them, Keicho just "Tch" before calling out **Bad Company** creating four helicopters and have them shot missiles after missiles at the two beast, Keicho continue the barrage until the two beast where nothing but smoking hairless corpses that turn to dust.

Keicho: "Hey...does Okuyasu talk about me or anything?" As Keicho ask his eyes where shadow his hand trembling, Aya saw this and know he was masking his pain she felt bad for him, she indeed talk to Okuyasu, as Koichi told her of how he gain his Stand she saw some of Keicho in Okuyasu minus his rough personality.

Aya: "He told me how you save him to the very end and that when the found your killer's Stand, He said he wanted nothing more then to scrape him out of exist. He still love you even after all the things you done." She truthfully and full of sadness for the brothers.

Keicho couldn't form words as clench his fist until they were white and bleeding, he gritted his teeth he didn't turn to Aya, his face was full of tears as the stream down his cheeks and to the ground, He silent cried as Aya stay by his side quietly comforting him.

* * *

 **In A Clearing Of The Forever Falls,**

Leone Abbacchio was panting clenching his arm as blood as wolf like beast crawl to him, he found himself alive and when he did he look around not knowing what was going on he was kill by the boss as he had a hole in his gut and now he was being attack by these monster he kill a few with **Moody Blues** but it was not a powerful Stand when it came to combat, Abbacchio never really use **Moody Blues** to attack.

Abbacchio: "Damn monster, I can't dead. Not a second time." He curse. Just as the wolf like creature was about to finish him, it was shot to death by a stream of bullets and when Abbacchio look he was shock to see- " **Aerosmith**." He said in shock.

Indeed is was **Aerosmith** and it was flying over Abbacchio, he cover his breath knowing it would read he breathing and may attack as he know Narancia's Stand couldn't tell friend from foe at this range.

Abbacchio: " _If_ _ **Aerosmith**_ _is here then Narancia close by I wait for it to go back to Narancia follow behind_." Abbacchio follow **Aerosmith** quietly and as it when back to it User.

 **With Narancia**

He was setting on a rock as around him were corpse of the same beasts all with bullets holes and burn marks, He send **Aerosmith** to hunt down any other more of these monsters, he had awaken and look around earlier when he stop when these monster attack him, calling it a fight would be lying a slaughter would be more correct as he shot them until there were dead.

Narancia: "Man were the hell am I, hope Giorno and the other are okay." He said and plain tone.

Narancia knows he was a idiot, he even he knew he died and was somehow back alive, he didn't understand where he was but he know he was no longer in Italy. He miss it though, he miss his friends, he miss Passione, he miss his leader Buccellati. He couldn't stop the tears from coming, he really missed Fugo as well. He continue to cry until he heard a snap and turn with teary eye to see what it was and his eyes widening as he look to see who it was.

Abbacchio: "Narancia you shouldn't sent out **Aerosmith** so far it leave you in endanger. "Was all that Abbacchio said as Narancia ran and hug him crying out loud with a mixes of emotions from sadness to anger to confusion to relief.

All Abbacchio did was let him cry as he hold him knowing a person at his age can only handle so much. As the crying continue for a few more minutes Narancia stop and wipes his tear away and look to Abbacchio and saw the wound on his arm and look to Abbacchio.

Abbacchio: "One of those damn creature got me off guard, but more importantly Narancia why are you here?"

Narancia: "We were fighting this weird Stand that switch our bodies and we found the out the Boss identity." Abbacchio was shock not by the body switching but the fact they found out the Boss identity.

Narancia: "But he disappeared and the next thing…" He was silent as he rub his arm and look to the ground.

Abbacchio: "And then what?"

Narancia: "I don't know what because...because...because, the Boss killed me!" Narancia said that as he shut his eye even if it was quick he still remember it in detail. Abbacchio was shock that the Boss would kill a child to save his identity, they all know it would happened but still the fact that Narancia was the one here, shocked Abbacchio.

Abbacchio: "Narancia, I so sorry." He said with sympathy.

Narancia: "I just the other were able to defeated the Boss." He said softly.

Abbacchio: "I hopes so too, let move we can't stay here too long." He said firmly.

As the two walk Abbacchio took the time to patch his arm ripping a piece of his clothing off and wrap it around him wound. As they walk Narancia explain everything up to the point of his death and there was a arrow that could evolve there Stands to become stronger. Then the two heard what sounded like fighting in a the distance, when the two continue you to to follow the sound and when the look they were both shock to see the very man they both admired and were loyal too standing over a corpse and black beast in pieces.

Abbacchio/Narancia: "Buccellati!"

Bruno Buccellati look and was shock to both of his allies and friends were alive, he himself was shock that he was alive, Narancia ran and hug him Abbacchio walk up to him but look to the ground know feeling uworthy to look at Buccellati.

Buccellati: "Narancia and Abbacchio, you live and here." He said shock but grateful.

Narancia "Yeah, but does that mean you died to Buccellati?" Narancia asked worried.

Buccellati: "Yes I died, but I was ready dying it was thanks to Giorno's **Gold Experience** I was able to live so long."

Abbacchio: "I see but Buccellati what of the Boss?" He asked.

Buccellati: "Giorno have dealt with him, I believe in him." He said truthfully with no doubt.

Narancia: "Okay, but Buccellati if Giorno did finish the Boss what did this mean for us?" He asked worried and confused.

Abbacchio: "Narancia is right, we are no longer alive in that world." He pointed out.

Buccellati: "We will move to a open space location, I have a feeling we're not the only ones in this forest."

Narancia: "How so."

Buccellati didn't said a thing as he just point to a spot behind a tree his eyes shadow. As the two were confuse and check it out the were shock to what was before them.

One of the beast the fought was distorted and mess up as both it legs look to be bend the wrong way and snapped, it arm stretch so far they look to be fuse together as the bone stuck out as they like they snapped it's rib-cage stuck out as it look at pierce the organs inside, it face was look to be screaming but the jaw just hanged as it brain to to be smash to mush.

The sight of it freak them both out, Narancia look like he was about to puke well Abbacchio face was covering sweat by the reality of someone was being able to do this.

Buccellati look ahead and said.

Buccellati: "We have see if there are other and what is going on here."

* * *

 **At The Waterfalls Of Forever Falls,**

Foo Fighter was not sure what was going but all she know was that she need water so she could stay hydrated, she feel different. When she look a puddle she saw she had the same body she had before it was kill off by Pucci, only this time she had black tips at the end of the hair and yellow eye, her body also felt fuller and she looked her breast where larger than before she could change their size but these where natural. She play with for sometime until her instinct kick in and she look to see a 4 wolf like beats and 2 bear like beast.

F.F. got up and her clothes change as well her shirt was green with gray on the front and yellow on the shoulders and chest and she now wears blue pants the has black drops. She turned her hand into a gun and fired her **Black Plankton Bullets**.

She made sure to aim for the head ending them quickly as she fired more the once making sure the brains where in pieces.

F.F.: "Feel different, this body feels different, I feel like it my own but my Stand Ability is this with me the plankton in me are still there." She with wonder and confusion.

F.F. when back and set against the wall was she palm the water the came from the falls.

F.F.: "Jolyne is this what having real body like." She said softly.

 **With Weather**

He was killing beast left and right as he using his Stand **Weather Report** it was grey and buffer after he got his memories back, He could control the "other" ability of **Weather Report** so to not make anything think they were a snail.

Weather: "Were am I, where is everyone else I sense Jolyne and someone else there not to far." He said in a calm tone.

He was still connected to the Joestar bloodline as he dead with the Joestar blood in him, he follow were Jolyne may be, more black creature died by his hand as they where either shred to bits by strong winds or the water in them boiled to the point of melting them alive.

Weather: "I hope everyone okay I have a feeling that something greater at work then what we know." He said with caution.

As he continue he look and saw a waterfall and when he look closer he saw a girl, he walk to her as for some reason he felt like he needed to.

Weather: "What are you doing?" The girl look to him and squealed before jumping at him, hugging him.

F.F.: "Weather it you!" She squealed, Weather taking back by this girl.

Weather: "W-What how do I know you?" He said as the girl still hugged him.

F.F.: "It me, Weather, **Foo Fighters**!" She smiled.

Weather: "F.F.! B-But how! You look different from the last time I saw you." He said shock by her transformation.

F.F.: "I'm not sure but, I'm glad I here lets go find Jolyne and the others!" She said dragging him.

Weather: "I know were she is I can sense her, but we must be careful this forest has monster." He warned.

F.F.: "Okay, I stronger than I was before so let's go!" She said as he flexed a bit.

As the two move on there way, Weather was shock by the fact she wasn't as affected by the fact she alive again after dying, he hope that other were able to kill the priest.

As the two continue to walk through the saw the black monster one the ground dead and morph and very painful and distorted ways, only one person had the power to do this and if "he" here then they were close as the carnage increase in sizes. As the two come to a stop at a tree, there was one man as he lean against a tree in front him where creature that were unlucky to attack him.

Weather: "So you here too, Anasui." Weather said to the man.

 **With Jolyne**

Jolyne had awaken and look to see her father sitting on a rock thinking as Ermes had taking care of last of the beast.

Jotaro: "So you awake." He said in his usual tone.

Jolyne herself was remembering what happened fighting the priest, they failed, they fail to finish him before his power was complete, they failed in saving there love ones. Her mother, Romeo, her great grandfather, everyone she cared about was gone! She got up call out **Stone Free** and punch down a tree, and another one, and another one, and another one, she continue until all around them where nothing but broken stumps. Jotaro didn't bother stopping her because he was also enrage for the fact after all his hard work, after all his friends sacrifices, DIO ended up winning after all! If only he didn't miss that shot with the spear, this would have never happened! Josuke, Joseph, His mother, His wife there would all be okay if he didn't miss!

Jolyne stand over the stumps clenching her fist, Jotaro got up and put his hand on Jolyne shoulder she looked to his face was shadow by his hat but she could see the pain in his eye no just for failing to stop Pucci, but for failing to save her. She hug him crying as Jotaro for the first time sense she was a child held her. Ermes just watch as she didn't have anything to say she couldn't even find the words to say, she was still coming to terms herself.

They here a snap thinking it more of those monsters Ermes call out **KISS** getting ready to fight, but it to there shock it was Anasui, who was had two other surprises.

Jolyne: "A-Anasui, F-F.F., and W-We-Weather." Her eyes water more as she run and hug all three of them at once crying, Ermes was shocks seeing them alive, F.F. and Weather were killed by the Priest.

F.F.: "Jolyne I'm glad I get to see again!" **Foo Fighters** cheered.

Weather: "I had a feeling you were here." Weather said plainly.

Anasui: "Being hug by Jolyne like this is great, it be better if it was just me." Anasui said sounding happy and annoyed.

Ermes: "Well it look like the gang all here." She said in her usual tone.

Jotaro: "Well if that the case we still have other things to worry about." As he said that more beast appeared he use **Star Platinum: The WORLD** to freeze time and end them quickly.

Jolyne: "F.F. you look different what happened?"

F.F.: "I don't know but I feel stronger, Jolyne... this feeling, I love it!"

Jolyne: "Well I'm just glad your alive again."

Anasui: "Well whatever the case is you did a okay job saving the disc, for plankton." Anasui's word sounded cold but Jolyne and F.F. could tell he was grateful for saving his life being saved.

Weather: "Jolyne, I have to ask you something, what of the Priest what happened to him did you kill him?" Weather ask needing the answer.

Everyone was silent F.F. was confused but Weather was not dense there face and silents means, they failed.

Weather: "I see well I sorry it my fault so please forgive me for not finish him off." Weather bow his head shocking Jolyne.

F.F.: "I don't know what going but I am also sorry for bringing the priest the Green Child location so please forgive me too!" F.F. bowing shocking Jolyne more.

Jolyne: "Wait wait wait! You guys don't have to be sorry!"

Jotaro: "Jolyne if anyone is sorry it me, I had the power to finish him off but I miss to I'm sorry. Jotaro said as Jolyne look to her father as he hugged Jolyne for sometime, she look and saw he was masking the pain of his loss, she was all he had left as tears fell on Jolyne, she hugged back as they were all they have left.

Ermes: "Well I should be sorry F.F. I should have been there too." Ermes said to F.F.

Anasui: "Well if where down saying sorry to each other I have a feeling we're not alone in this forest."

Everyone look to Anasui as he explain to them.

Anasui: "When I was looking around I saw a some corpse that were not kill by me and I doubt any of one didn't so I believe where not alone and there are other people in this forest and most likely Stand Users."

Jotaro: "If that so, then we has to be ready we have not idea how many there are."

As come up with a plan, none of the other groups were prepared for what would happened when the all me up together.

 **With Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy**

They were using Iggy strong sense of smell to see if they could get of this forest, Iggy continue to smell until he caught the smell of something familiar and barks to Kakyoin and Avdol.

Kakyoin: "Avdol, I think Iggy found something."

Avdol: "Then let's go see what he found."

 **With Buccellati, Narancia, and Abbacchio**

They were using Narancia's **Aerosmith** radar to trick anything thing else.

Narancia: "Buccellati, I can't tell if people or monster are coming our way."

Buccellati: "No problem Narancia, if any of those monster came me and Abbacchio will handle it."

They past more the distorted corpse, Narancia could feel his stomach cringe in disgusted. Abbacchio was more worry about they type of person they were dealing with.

Abbacchio: "Buccellati, what about the person where dealing with to kill these "things" in such a way is a sign of someone dangerous."

Buccellati: "Maybe Abbacchio, but I have a feeling if we find them then the answer to our resurrection may be explained. And if not then we have a better chance to gain allies."

Abbacchio: "If you say so Buccellati, I follow anywhere."

Narancia: "Guys I think I got something and it doesn't look to be monster! As **Aerosmith** pick seven spots."

Buccellati: "The let follow it!"

And the group made run full speed to the group of people they hope and not more monster.

 **With Keicho and Aya**

They move through the forest as Keicho sent off **Bad Company** to find anything important in investigating. Aya did not leave Keicho side it annoyed him but she made it very clear that she was not going by herself.

Keicho: "I still don't see why you chose to use your Stand to improve others beauty or whatever?" Keicho said annoyed.

Aya: "I doubt someone who spends all his time free time in a dusty old house would understand beauty." Aya said with a sigh of pity.

Keicho: "At least I can use my Stand, for combat. Which is more then I can say for you." He shot back with a smirk.

Aya was silent after that as she look away from Keicho with a pout, A helicopter with soldier appeared and it look to have found something.

Keicho: "It look like **Bad Company** found something, come let move."

Aya: "Very well." She said still pouting.

As the two follow the helicopter, they saw track, two people and one dog they follow the tracks which go on for sometime now.

 **With Jotaro, Jolyne And Her Friends**

They were sitting down on rock or the ground waiting, Jotaro said there were other people and they will mostly come here.

Jolyne: "F.F. what different about your body any way form your old one?" Jolyne asked curiously.

F.F.: "This body felts like my own, the last one was more of me just possessing it this one feels more like a suit your born into."

Ermes: "I see you been through a real "upgrade" then both." Ermes said as she look at F.F. breast.

Anasui: "Hmmm so what you have a new body how will is it at fighting?" Anasui asked annoyed.

F.F.: "Well I can still use my Stand Ability like my gun! But I never really tested my new body." **Foo Fighters** said and show off her hand gun.

Weather: "It look you don't have to worry as much about drying up." Weather said calmly.

F.F.: "Right, but I still need water more than most people." She stated.

Anasui: "Then your the just same." Anasui pointed out.

Just as the conversation was about to continue a black and white Boston Terrier show up and look at the group and barked, everyone was confused but Jotaro. He froze in shock at what he saw, Iggy stop bark and his face morph in shock as he saw Jotaro a whole lot older.

Jotaro: "I-Iggy is it really you?" Jotaro asked slowly hoping he wasn't going crazy.

Iggy: "Bark! Bark! Bark! (J-Jotaro! I-Impossible, but it him you look older but it him!)" He said in shock

Jolyne: "Dad, are you okay?" Jolyne ask concerned.

F.F.: "Hey Jolyne I think that dogs knows your dad." F.F. pointed out.

Jolyne: "What? How?" She said not believing it was possible.

F.F.: "I hear him say his name." She said shocking everyone else.

Iggy: "Bark! Bark! Baark! Bark! (What you can understand more!?)" Iggy said shocked.

F.F.: "Yeah, as clear as day, can't everyone?" F.F. said confused.

Jolyne: "F.F. not everyone can understand a dog!" She deadpanned.

F.F.: "Oooooh! I guess it because I used to be plankton I can understand him." She said plainly.

Iggy: "Bark! Woof! Bark! (What!? You were plankton!)" He said in more shock.

Just two more people show up a teen wearing a green jacket and pants with red hair and a dark skin man wearing a headband and a orange robes (I don't know what to called Avdol clothing please forgive me).

Kakyoin: "Iggy try not to get lost-" Kakyoin words stop dead in his tracks when he look to see the man before him.

Avdol: "Kakyoin we can't-" Avdol did the same when he saw what shocked Iggy and Kakyoin.

All three of them looked at Jotaro, all where shocked and quiet. Jolyne and her friends where confused but didn't say a word.

Jotaro: "Avdol, Iggy, Kakyoin it is really you?" Jotaro said quietly.

Kakyoin: "J-Jotaro h-how ca-can this be?" He said in disbelief.

Avdol: "J-JoJo, b-but how?"

It didn't make sense for them to be here, Jotaro heard that Avdol died saving Iggy and Polnareff, and then Iggy died saving Polnareff, DIO said he killed Kakyoin but all them where here. Jotaro himself died and he was here so could it be possible?

Jotaro: "You guess is it really you? I'm not going crazy am I?" He asked them, softly.

Kakyoin: "I believe it is us, that should being saying that." He pointed out, still in shock. "But I'm not sure what going on here either, is it really you Jotaro?"

Avdol: "Indeed you have gotten a lot older since the last time we meet after we were separating in the mansion."

Jotaro: "I'm not sure after Polnareff told us you and Iggy died, it give me all the more reason to kill DIO and Kakyoin's death add fuel to the fire." He told the two.

Kakyoin: W"ell whatever going here me, Iggy, and Avdol are life for some reason."

Jotaro: "It seem that way, I have a lot to tell you all." He said to his oldest friends.

Kakyoin: "It not like where going anywhere." He said crossing his arms.

Jolyne: "Wait! Before we start anything can we get an explanation please!" She said at a complete lost.

Jotaro: "Good Grief, let me get to that."

Kakyoin: "Jotaro? Who is this?" He said pointing to Jolyne.

Jotaro: "Where do I start." He sighed.

After Jotaro explain everything that happened after he kill DIO.

Jotaro: "And that all of it." He said calmly.

Kakyoin, Avdol, And Iggy were shock at what the heard Jolyne and her friends where just as shocked.

Kakyoin: "So you telling me that after you were able to kill DIO by learning to Stop-Time." Kakyoin said still absorbing the information.

Avdol: "And that you learn that you had a younger uncle and help him stop a serial killer Stand User who Stand could turn anything into a bomb." Avdol trying come to terms with this.

Jotaro: "Yep." He nodded.

Kakyoin: "And that girl over there is your daughter and a Stand User, who after escaping jail with other Stand Users you all team up to stop a Priest who work with DIO and was planning to reset the universe and fail to kill him and you all died." Kakyoin said as he set down.

Jotaro: "Yes, that is what happened." He confirms.

Avdol: "You had quite the journey, Jotaro."

And it was now Jolyne turn to question her down.

Jolyne: "So dad these guy are your friends that died helping you kill a 100 year old vampire who power was making grandma Holly sick and killed him to save her." She asked.

Jotaro: "Yes."

It was quiet for some time, Jotaro didn't blame either side. he himself was still coming to terms that his friends were alive. Kakyoin got and walk to Jotaro put his hand on his shoulder and to his shock Kakyoin had tears in his eye has he hugged Jotaro.

Kakyoin: "And after all you did to end DIO, I can't imagine how you feel Jotaro, maybe if I or Avdol were there we could have do something!" Kakyoin screamed shocking Jotaro more.

Avdol: "Kakyoin's right, if we were there them that so called Priest wouldn't have achieved his plan so forgive us, JoJo."

Jotaro was shock here his friends we're apologizing for what **he** fail to do it was to much as all three and Iggy got in a three way bro hug.

Jotaro: "Good Grief, you two didn't change at all." Jotaro said with a tearing smirk.

Kakyoin: "Unlike you, your gotten so old." Kakyoin shot back.

Avdol: "It seem you grow a lot JoJo, and you even have a daughter to boot."

Iggy: "Bark! Bark! Woof! (Whatever, it's not like I'm glad you okay or anything)." Iggy said in his usual tone.

Jolyne: "Well this is nice and all, but what do we do now?" Jolyne asked.

Jotaro: "Hmmmmm right, we're still in this forest, well have to find a way out of here." He said firmly.

Just then two more people show up Iggy pick up and bark letting the other now.

Keicho: "For god's sake stop treating me like I'm you bodyguard!" Keicho scream annoyed.

Aya: "I keep reminding you I can't fight so stop acting like a child!" Aya shot back.

Keicho: " And I care, why!?" Keicho questioned in anger.

Aya: "You more a brute then man." Aya said and turn her back frustrating Keicho.

As the two appeared they saw other people, Aya was relieve but Keicho was not as he didn't what to be around more people but when he saw Jotaro something told him he knew something. Jotaro heard from Josuke that Keicho was killed by **RHCP** he saw his corpse and Okuyasu explained to him of what his brother was doing

Jotaro: "So you Keicho Nijimura, huh?" Jotaro question

Keicho: "How do you know my name?" He asked firmly.

Jotaro: "Your brother talks a lot about you." Jotaro said shocking Keicho.

Keicho: "You...know...Okuyasu, how is he!?" He asked desperately wanting to know.

Jotaro: "Not sure, I don't even know what he doing?" He said honest.

Aya: "Keicho if you brother is as strong as you say ,why worry?" She asked curious.

Keicho: "Because he a idiot! That why I worried!" He told her.

Jotaro: "If you what to know something I level with you, I don't what happened to him because the universe was reset by a Stand call **Made In Heaven**." Shocking Keicho and Aya.

Keicho: "Wh-What?" He said not sure if heard Jotaro right.

Aya: "T-The u-universe reset?" She said confused and deep in shock.

Jotaro: "But if I know anything is that he is alive along everyone else in Morioh." Keicho feel weak to his knee, Aya was still taking in the information.

Keicho: "T-To thi-think that a Stand has much that power, oh god Okuyasu." He said with dread and shock.

Aya: "If everyone is okay what do know?" She said processing this.

Jotaro: "That I not sure." Jolyne's question Weather as he look into the distance for some time know.

Jolyne: "Hey Weather what the matter?" She asked him.

Weather: "I been using **Weather Report** to see if these if anyone here and I pick up on three people coming this way." He told everyone.

F.F.: "Are they enemies?" Readying herself to attack.

Weather: "I'm not sure will see when they come." He said calmly.

Just then they here a plane engine and above then is a small plane flying around in circle everyone for there part was confuse until the last of the Stand User appeared.

Narancia: "Guy, I find them!"

Abbacchio: "Narancia, I told you before don't sent **Aerosmith** so far out!"

Buccellati: "Well it seem we did find people and not more of those creatures."

Jotaro was the first to question as he thought it be better to understand what was going.

Jotaro: "Before we get anymore surprised, just who are you three." He asked them, Buccellati was first.

Buccellati: "I'm Bruno Buccellati, the two behind me are are my friends Leone Abbacchio and Narancia Ghirga! We are not your enemy we simply wanted to know if there were other here."

Narancia: "We found so really gross corpse all mess up it was gross." Narancia gagged.

Jolyne turn to Anasui, who was taking in the info.

Anasui: "What?" He said Ermes pointed out what it was.

Ermes: "It was clearly you, with how you Stand acts and you personality.: She said.

Anasui:" They were going to hurt Jolyne I was just punishing them." He said casually, not caring.

Ermes: "All you had to do is kill them not turn them into fleshy horror art show!" She told him.

As they continue to converse Iggy smelt something coming and F.F. instinct warned her incoming enemy.

F.F.: "Ah guys, I believe we're about to have a problem and from the looks big ones." **Foo Fighter** warned, Iggy continue to bark.

As two giant snakes one white and one black and a giant scorpion appeared destroying the tree and releasing a booming roar. The Stand User got ready for battle they made not know each other well but if was going to be there life they as well fight like it

* * *

And end that I hope everyone had a great Christma! I plan on having some old enemy Stand User return to also I change **Foo Fighter** look because the fact she died on her Stand Form. I hope you enjoy reading.

But let me ask you guys something should La Squadra get a seconds? And I mean at life and not but enemies tell yes or no and why, Peaces!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad guy are enjoying it I plan on having more Stand User join Remnant, and as for La Squadra I will have them here to but it will take sometime and some fighting before they join the other Stand User. Also as I said before Shigechi will not be joining, I feel like they would have found Kira with some other means and if were all speaking he cause his own death I still love me those so sorry. And I plan having The Requiem Stand Arrow along with The regular Stand Arrow be in Remnant.

I don't own Rwby or JoJo

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 3: **La Squadra Back Together**

 **A different part of the Forever Falls,**

Sale shot awaken as he clenched his chest, panting his hand was on his heart. He remember last moment facing against a scarred boy with a knife and then he goes to stop his heart with **Kraft Works** and the next thing he know his heart on the outside of his chest and he dies. He was full with so rage and regret then fate gave him another shot at life. And know he was on the ground surrounded by a forest that look like it was stained red with blood.

Sale: "Where am I?"

"Would look who up." A voice said.

He turn and saw a man with little hair on his head it was red and he was wearing a red vest with metal dot on it and black striped pants he was covered in cuts his right arm had three slash mark and his left leg was the same but he look fine. Sale know this made would more heard it he was part of La Squadra the Assassination Team a group full of killers Sale didn't know this guy Stand ability but he had no doubt if he try to attack with **Kraft Works** he be dead.

Sale: "You apart of La Squadra, the guys who betrayed Passione." He pointed out.

"Yeah so?" He said not caring.

Sale: "W-Why are you here, where are we?" He said confused.

"Don't know but where ever we are, it's full of monsters." He answered.

Sale: "Just, who are you?" He asked, still processing everything.

Formaggio: "Name Formaggio and I'm guessing youuuuur Sale, right?"

Sale: "Yes, why?" He asked confused.

Formaggio: "I don't know but I think I remember you having another teammate with you, what was his name again….Zu..Zuc..Oh yeah Zucchero!" He said finally getting it.

Sale: "He's not with me, I don't know where he is." Sale wouldn't say he like Zucchero being it was he fault for attacking Buccellati but they were still comrades.

Formaggio: :Well whatever the case you better sticking with us."

Sale: "Why would me to join you? Better question, why would I join a traitor?" He asked, still having some pride as a mobster.

Formaggio: "Well I guess the reality of what happened to you haven't sunk yet, buuuut if you want to die fine your life." He said nonchalant.

Sale just and was about to leave, but before he turn he saw a wolf like monster glare at him he freak out not knowing what it was, it lunge at him. He harden his himself and summoned **Kraft Works** and use it to stop the creature heartbeat having it drop dead. Formaggio clapped as he look to enjoy the show, Sale had vein in his head he saw this man was far more annoying than Zucchero.

Formaggio: "Not bad, not bad, you would have been great for the team!" He praised, laughing.

Sale: "Whatever, you said "us" but all I see is you."

Formaggio: "Well my partner want out looking to see if he could find the others."

Sale: "W-What you mean the rest of La Squadra is here!?" Sale said shocked he learn of their leader and of his ability it was terrifying.

Formaggio: "That right, but don't worry if you stick with me. I'll make sure the other don't kill you." He said cheerfully patting Sale back.

Sale: "R-Right."

Formaggio know he died so did the other, for him it was they desire for revenge on the Boss identity was never found out and the rage he felt for his lost comrades cut him deep, He had a close bond with Sorbet and Gelato so seeing Sorbet's body the way it was shock and scared him but that soon turn to rage as he died before learning the truth.

Formaggio: "We'll waited here and then you'll understand everything." He said as he sat back down Sale not what to do, so they waited.

As everyone was getting ready for battle they snakes and scorpion roared and rush them Jotaro team up with Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy to fight the black one, Keicho and Aya team up with Buccellati, Abbacchio and Naranciato fight the white one, And Jolyne and her friends fought the scorpion, they ran in different directions to have more ground to move and fight.

 **With Jotaro, Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy**

Jotaro: "Hmm, just like old times, huh." Jotaro ask Kakyoin smirking.

Kakyoin: "Yeah, let's hope you haven't gotten slow." Kakyoin jokes.

Avdol: "Let show this beast who it's messing with!"

Iggy: "Bark!(Right!)"

The snake roared and rush them.

 **With Keicho, Buccellati, Abbacchio, and Narancia**

Aya was a safe distance away from the snake but close enough so she wouldn't be alone, Keicho saw it size and know it would take more than **Bad Company** to take a monster of this size down.

Keicho: "Tch, what a ugly creature it a like a infestation, you kill one or three of them and just more show up." He sneered.

Buccellati: "We'll need a plan to take a monster of this size down." Buccellati said with a calm and collected tone.

Abbacchio: "Yeah, so what you suggest Buccellati?" Abbacchio questioned.

Narancia: "I said you just keep attacking that overgrow worm until it died!" Narancia scream as **Aerosmith** hover behind him.

The snaked roared as it them it slam it's tail on the ground.

 **With Jolyne and Friends**

Jolyne: "Look like we got the most dangerous one."

Ermes: "We can take it! We crush this bug!" Ermes screamed as **KISS** was behind her.

Weather: "I believe scorpions are arachnids Ermes." Weather informed

Anasui: "If this things think I'll let it hurt Jolyne, I will make it suffer." Anasui growled quietly.

F.F.: "Whatever let do this I want to test this body out for real!" F.F. cheered.

The scorpion hissed as it rush them and shot it tail at them.

As Jotaro and everyone dodge the beast attack, Kakyoin fired **Emerald Splash** at it mid body part. It roared as it turn to attack but it eyes were block a storm of sand, Iggy had **The Fool** kind of dirt from the ground to make a dust cloud, Jotaro use **Star Platinum** and deliver an earth-shaking punch to his head, it vision shaked as it was in a daze as Avdol and Kakyoin attack with **Emerald Splash** and **Magician's Red** flames leaving holes and burn marks all over it, but this only anger the snakes as it burrow underground.

Jotaro: "Shit, it trying to pick us off one by one!"

Iggy use **The Fool** to stick it front feet in the ground to feel the vibrations to find the snake, after sometime pass he look to Avdol and had **The Fool** push out the as it was reduce to sand as the snake resurface.

Jotaro: "I have a plan to take this thing out but first we need to take out is eyes."

Kakyoin: "Leave that to me and Iggy."

Iggy: "Bark! (Right!)"

As the snake turn to them, it rush them again and was targeting Iggy, he created another dust cloud he disappear as the snake slamming into nothing but the ground as Kakyoin with **Hierophant Green** was on the right side and Iggy on with **The Fool** on the left as they strike the eyes with **Emeralds Splash** and claw attack. It scream as black blood cover it sight in it haze it saw Jotaro and strikes before it lost it sight for good bearing it fang out to bite him, Jotaro use **Star Platinum** and grab it upper fangs, it struggling against the force for sometime before it snap them off and jam them on the top of it head it! Making scream in agony but Jotaro was not done.

Jotaro: "Now **Star Platinum: The WORLD** time is frozen!"

 ***VRRRRRR***

AS time was stop for five second Jotaro sent a barrage of punches to the snake face and neck.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **!**

Jotaro: "Time continues."

As time started up again the snake screams were nothing of gagging screams as it was sent flying black blood flowing out it eyes and mouth with fist shape dents all over it face, it fall to the ground. Just as they thought it was over it jumps them for one final shot but Avdol finish it once and for all with his strongest move.

Avdol: "Now been turn to ash, beast! **Crossfire Hurricane!** "

As **Magician's Red** shot a ankhs shape and sent it whole body one fired burning it until the was nothing left. Avdol may have finish it off but Jotaro was the one who did the most.

Kakyoin: "So that was **Star Platinum: The WORLD** pretty scary ability when mixed with **Star Platinums** overwhelming strength and speed."

Jotaro: "Yeah. But I need to get back in the hang of using it again plus there a question that been bugging me ever since I gain this ability." He said to his friends.

Avdol: "A question that can wait another time, when we're not in danger we most check on the others." He adviced.

Jotaro: "Right." They left Jotaro heading where Jolyne was.

Illuso was walking through the woods he clench a few wound he got like a bite mark on his right shoulder and a scratch a his left leg and upper side and a scratch on his right arm he pact them them up but they still hurt as he would through he found Formaggio with some orange hair guy with a blue pant and a white shirt with holes and dark red eyes.

Illuso: "Formaggio, who that guy next to." He said plainly.

Formaggio: "Names Sale, his Stand it pretty powerful if he use it right."

Sale: "Thanks, I guess."

Iluso: "Well whatever if his Stand stronger then your it made not be much." Illuso joke.

Formaggio: "Whatever, did you find the others or not?" Formaggio used to being may fun of by Illuso.

Illuso: "I didn't find them, but I found the corpse they left behind somewhere frozen other turn to dust or had the heart or brains rip out, I even found Boss work and it was grimm." Illuso shudder.

Sale was pale as he heard how they kill a great deal of these monster he starting to re-think sticking with these guy.

Formaggio: "Well damn, I guess do have to go find them than, come on new guy lets go." Formaggio said plainly.

Sale: "Eh!?" Sale said as he didn't think he be stuck with these guys.

Illuso: "Are you really bringing that guy along?' Illuso question not seeing why Sale had to come.

Formaggio: "Like I said his Stand is pretty good, plus it can help clear the monster that come our way."

Illuso: "Find but your telling Boss."

Sale felt like he had no say or choice in the matter but he know better than to fight assassins.

Illuso was no different he died before he could find out the Boss identity and with the rage instead fading out it only grow and he was given another chance, he know he would make fun of Sorbet and Gelato for always being together but he never wanted to see them dead and when he piece it altogether, he didn't know if he going to cry or vomit from disgusted.

Keicho and Narancia rain a storm of bullets and missiles at the white snake as it left burn hole and bullets holes all they did was only piss it off as the damage was not enough it to be fatal. It roared as it rush them, they all move out the way as Abbacchio used **Moody Blues** to grab a branch and jam it in the snake eye, it thrash around in agony as it too it attack and was about to bite down when it did it felt and sharp pain in it tail as it was up screaming from the pain it used it good eye and saw it own tail.

Buccellati: "I just thought of a plan but first, Narancia use **Aerosmith** to take out the other eye!"

Narancia: "Right!"

As **Aerosmith** shoot bullet at the eye black blood come out as it roared in pain, Buccellati use this chance to have **Sticky Fingers** and takes apart the creature, making it fall to the ground in pieces. Keicho has **Bad Company** helicopters fire more missiles at the other pieces but the head until there nothing but dust, Buccellati unzips the head and crushes the brain killing the snake.

Buccellati: "That end that, now let's regroup.:

Narancia: "Right, but why?"

Buccellati: "The strength in number Narancia, and I want to ask that man a few questions."

Keicho: "Are you talking about, Jotaro Kujo?"

Buccellati: "That his name? Yes why do you know him?"

Kiecho: "Tch, no but whatever the case let move before more of those thing come." He sighed.

Pesci was walking with **Beach Boy** in his hand he was trying to find what happened to him after his fight with Buccellati, he dead but he was still enrage for the death of Prosciutto and failing the mission. He was given a second chance will his new will and strong spirit as facing against the monster he finish them off quickly and was trying to find his way through the forest.

Pesci: "I wonder if the other are here?"

Just then he heard growling he turn and a horde of bears and wolf like creature, Pesci waste not time using **Beach Boy** hook and go through on of the beast chest and and rip it heart out as he continue to strike another one he didn't see a boar like beast about to strike him until he turn saw it was about to charge him he still had **Beach Boy** in the head a bear like beast, he wouldn't have time defend himself, but to his shock the boar started aging until it was frail and weak as a three finger hand smash it, he couldn't stop the tears coming from his eye because standing before him was the man he look up to and wish to man proud and stand not behind him but before him.

Prosciutto: "You grown strong, Pesci. Stronger then the last time I saw you." Prosciutto smirk telling the difference in Pesci from then till now.

Pesci: "B-Bro." Pesci cried but still stood tall not trying to look weak.

As they kill the beast horde together they finish them quickly they didn't have much trouble. As Pesci did another quick fatal kill and Prosciutto using the **Grateful Dead** to crush their skulls, after they were finish Prosciutto questioned Pesci.

Prosciutto: "Pesci have you seen the other or any humans?"

Pesci: "No, Prosciutto but I think they may be here I found icy pieces of what was left of these monsters."

Prosciutto: "We'll just to follow the corpse until we find them."

Pesci: "Right, Bro."

Prosciutto didn't show it but he was just as mad as the rest of La Squadra for the death of their comrades, he wasn't mad for his own death he known the risk they all did even Pesci. But he was enrage at the fact he could have done more, he could have get the Boss's daughter, but he failed and his failure not only lead to his death but Pesci's as well. He used the last of his strength to use the **Grateful Dead** one last time he saw Buccellati take apart Pesci as he died before his eyes glaze over and closed. His final thought were how much of a failure he was, his second chance was given out of how much he want to corrected his mistakes.

Jolyne dodge a strike with **Stone Free** and block as he when in for a **"ORA"** to the face but it body was far tough as it exoskeleton was far stronger than steel. **Foo Fighters** shot some of her **Black Plankton Bullets** but they didn't dig deep enough.

Jolyne: "This thing tough, I'll need a opening to really go all out."

Ermes: "I'll take care of the tail you and F.F. just wait for me, Anasui and Weather too disarm it!"

As Ermes rush it and had **KISS** karate chop it head, when it strike at her with it's tail she had **KISS** planted a sticker on it giving the beast two tails just before she could rip it off one of the claw was about to chop her in half until the scorpion was restrain by strings as Jolyne had sent her string underground and wrap around the arms, legs, and tail she was on short time as the creature fought against the restrains, Anasui summoning **Diver Down** and punch the arms few times and fused the joints together locking all it bones in place and with a swift and power kick the arm snapped off the scorpion screeched in pain.

Anasui: "I'll kill you for trying to hurt Jolyne, those are her bind your thrashing about in so do me a favor and suffer as you die." He said with a plain tone glaring.

F.F.: "*Sign*, something don't change.'" F.F. signed as she saw Weather gather up wind and with a quick and swift manner slash it other arm off as he created a vaccine out of wind.

Ermes took off the sticker then the two tail clash into each other destroying it as it thrash about Anasui has **Diver Down** fuse it leg joint together in place Jolyne called back her string and go ready to beat the scorpion into the ground.

Weather: "I believe we should make pummeling this thing easier so I'll do so." He said and used **Weather Report** to created a flame tornado, burning the scorpion as it could only scream in agony, when he was done it whole body was burn black as the exoskeleton cracked and chipped.

Jolyne: "Alright time, to crush like you crush a spider." **Stone Free** appeared cracking her knuckles.

F.F.: "Oh! Jolyne let me join I want to see how much I improve in strength as well!"

Jolyne: "Fine, F.F. let do this!"

As the two rise their fist they begin pummeling the scorpion into obliteration.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

F.F.: **FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO!**

As Jolyne pummel it with **Stone Free** , F.F. used how own fist and strike at insane speed and fury until the scorpion was in pieces as the fuse bone snap under the pressure of the attack it fall dead on the ground.

F.F.: "Yea! I gotten stronger too this is amazing!" F.F. cheered.

Jolyne: "Yeah, you change a lot F.F., I glad your here." Jolyne smiled as F.F. turn to her and smile brightly.

Melone was trying to see if he could find anything, he found Ghiaccio but he got lucky, his Stand wasn't use for combat it was made to have others fight for him. So he stuck close to Ghiaccio use frozen any beast that came for them. Melone cursed the way he died he may not have know Sorbet or Gelato well or was as close but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain or sadness seeing his comrade chopped up and framed, he want to make up for failing so his live was given another chance to improve himself.

Ghiaccio was alway angry and frustrated for any reason being it Formaggio and Illuso fighting, Melone freaking talk of the woman's body, or Pesci drinking milk or acting wimpy. But those didn't even match the rage, sadness, and shock he felt when on of his comrades dead he wanted to freeze the boss and shatter in a thousand no million piece and piss on them. Ironic for someone who controls ice he had a hot blood temper. He was given a second just for the pure icy rage of being so close and dying.

As they walk through the for Melone question Ghiaccio.

Melone: "So do you remember how you died?" He said quietly.

Ghiaccio: "Yes I was stomp on by the new guy until a metal spear from a broken pole pierce my throat, I choked on my own blood, how you died?" He said quietly as well.

Melone: "A snake created by that new guy bite my tongue and poisoned me." He said back.

Ghiaccio: "Hey do you know why we were given a second chance at life? I mean we all want revenge against the Boss and if we're not in Italy then where are we? He sneered trying to make sense of this.

Melone: "For as smart as I am, not even I can say. With hope, Risotto has the answer he could be only one of us that survive the longest."

They both know Risotto would be the last to died it was just how it was he was the strongest of La Squadra and most dangerous, Melone even thought if he truly wanted to he could join the Narcotic Squad if he wanted.

Ghiaccio: "Your right."

They continue to walk trying find some reason for being alive, after all they are killers, why would they get a second chance?

After killing the snakes and scorpion, they regroup. Buccellati requested to talk to Jotaro as he had Narancia and Abbacchio stay behind as the to talk one on one.

Jotaro: "Your name was Buccellati right, why do you want to talk to me?" He asked.

Buccellati: "I merely want to know all the information you may know to our resurrection, from looking at you I can tell you the most a where out of the whole group and had your shares of battles." He said calmly.

Jotaro: "Hmmmmm, well those who had died felt some kind of strong emotion and that somehow form a new path in life."

Buccellati: "I see your Stand User as well, but you not from Italy right?"

Jotaro: "No, I'm from Japan, so truly there were Stand Users in Italy too?"

Buccellati: I was in a gang of Stand Users it was called Passione and our Boss hid his identity from the world, his Stand was called **King Crimson** it could somehow stop time and erase a event before it happened and even see the future I fought against the Boss and died but my comrade revived me. For a short time my life was extended but shortly I suffer damage and didn't know where I was then after some Stand when out of control I switch bodies with the Boss, that boy you saw Narancia the Boss killed him after he somehow defeated the Stand I fix it to undo the soul swap and I then died for my body was to far from me.

Jotaro too in all the information and was shock to heard a of that power really existed, even more this was Bruno second time at resurrection.

Jotaro: "I see that something, if that the case even if it a short shot did you by chance ran or heard of a man by the name of Jean Pierre Polnareff." Jotaro didn't hear back from Polnareff after he was sent to Italy.

Buccellati: "I see so your his comrade, he told me that he had a way to defeat the Boss but he lost his life and his soul swap with that of a turtle." Jotaro eyes widened not just that Polnareff was alive but he had the body of a turtle now, he eyes shadowed and he had sweat drop. "That is all I know." He stated.

Jotaro: "Thank you, I'm just glad one of us it not dead, but we need another plan like getting out of this forest and finding out what the hell are we." He said seriously.

Buccellati: "Yes, that is our main object for right now."

As they walk back to the group they heard them after their own conversation.

Narancia: "Wooooo! So you plankton in a girl body!?" Narancia questioned in shock.

F.F.: "Yep after the body of this girl died, Jolyne spared and help me possessed this body but after it was damage I took a form close to it, but know I feel like this is my own body know it look different but it felt nice! F.F. said happy about her body.

Narancia: "Wooo, that so freaky, right Abbacchio!" Narancia turn to Abbacchio who just keep to himself.

Abbacchio keep to himself not truthing these people but he saw he had no choice but too, seeing that know he Buccellati, Narancia, and himself were alive, he look at, Anasiu something about him was off, Abbacchio just felt it, he was dangerous more than they think, one thing is for sure he look being close to that Jolyne girl.

When Buccellati and Jotaro return they were trying to come up with a way out of this forest.

Narancia: "I could use **Aerosmith** and see if find anything."

Abbacchio: "Your **Aerosmith** only has so long range plus all you could find would be more of those monsters."

Buccellati: "Abbacchio right, Narancia we're better off trying some else."

Aya: "Keicho couldn't your **Bad Company** find out where we are?"

Keicho: " **Bad Company** range wouldn't be long enough plus it wouldn't be able to tell the difference between human or one of those monster."

As they continue to talk Iggy and F.F. felt another presence and turn and saw and man with silver hair, glasses, a cane, and a black suit next to him was a blonde woman with glasses as well and a white shirt and black skirt.

"I believe may to able to help with that." He said with a smile.

Risotto was sitting on a rock as around when were nothing but corpse of these black beast that come to him like moth to a flame and just like them they came only to dead in agony. He was revived but he couldn't help but think and remember that face of the man that kill him or more so dodge his last ditch effect that ended him.

Risotto felt nothing but despair for all his work, all his man sacrifices, all to end up with nothing and died failing his biggest mission; find the Boss and kill him. He tried but his Stand was something else, he wanted to fix it he wanted another shot at kill the boy next time he saw him he show no mercy he end quickly and painfully. So he was given it with the information he found out and identity of the Boss.

As he heard snapping he saw Formaggio and Illuso with another man, next was Prosciutto and Pesci, last Melone and Ghiaccio, they circle him and take a knee to him, Illuso had to knock Sale down so he do the same thing none of them move or spoke they just waited.

Risotto: "You all here, first I'm sorry for failing the mission and second I know the identity of the Boss." He said as all the face widened even Sale as Risotto said those words finally they could have their revenge.

* * *

Yes I will be having Doppio in this fanfic with king Crimson but a weaker vision as power range and time limit, and how do you all feel about Sale joining La Squadra, I else left a hint in the fanfiction of what going to happened on the future read it and tried an find out. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

If none of you got the hint it fine It I give another one, you didn't I tell the quick did you? Sorry but you'll have to read C3 again and look again ;) It was in the La Squadra conversation. But now I have a question for you all in your opinion who would win in a fight La Squadra or The Narcotic Team. Review me your answer when your done.

I don't own Rwby or JoJo

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Going to Beacon Academy!**

 **In The Forever Falls Forest,**

Jotaro and everyone were visited by a mystery some of then where about to attack until Jotaro and Buccellati stop them.

Jotaro: "Wait, let hear him out." He said firm and calm.

Buccellati: "I agree we need to see what he wants." He said agreeing. and that calmed everyone down but the had their guard up just incase.

Jotaro: "Alright, who are you and what do you want with us?"

Ozpin: "I'm Professor Ozpin, of Beacon Academy and I like to have a talk with you if that ok."

Jotaro: "Hmmm fine but first you said you can get us out this first out of this place, right?"

Ozpin: "I can, but will be headed to my school if that alright with you."

Buccellati: "That is fine we can converse on the way there."

Ozpin: "Good, follow me please."

* * *

 **Some Else In The Forever Falls Forest,**

The every member of La Squadra and Sale were shock to heard what there leader had just said.

Formaggio: "Y-You sure, you know." Formaggio was the first to ask.

Risotto: "I sure the person I saw was the Boss themself but his ability it still unknown to me, I may have a club of what it maybe.

Illuso: "So t-then all our work was not for nothing?" Illuso couldn't even get up if he wanted to.

Prosciutto: "But our we sure the Boss is here, where ever we are?" He asked the million dollar question.

The was something they all need to take a count for, they know they all died but if they did, how they even got to the Boss? Was he even dead to begin with they know the power of Risotto's Stand it was not joke and it was one of main reasons he was the leader aside his talented skills and calm calculating mind, but if not even Risotto wasn't able to kill the Boss, what of knowing his identity do? But Risotto next statement clear all doubt from there means.

Risotto: "I may have lost to the Boss but in the state he was in he was at the point of dying even if I fail to kill him, his body was already at death door and if he is dead he mostly will end up where we all are."

Melone: "That's a good point but were do we go from here? We have no information of this world or the type of people live here." He pointed out.

Formaggio: "Plus we're not even sure how to get out of this forest?"

Prosciutto: "We'll find a way, and when we do well got as much information as soon as possible."

Risotto: "We have a mission to finish and this time we won't fall this time, but I do have a question Formaggio why is this man here?" He point to Sale who heart stopped he started to sweat in fear.

Formaggio: "I found him and saw his Stand is pretty strong and be useful to the team." He said as he pick Sale up.

Risotto: "I see your Sale and I believe you work with Zucchero, but tell why should I let you join a squad of assassins." Sale felt those eyes pierce his soul, it sent a cold chill up his spine he sweat and swallow some spit.

Sale: W-Well my Stands name is **Kraft Works** and with it I can stop the things or people to hold them in place, I also know if I don't join I'll most likely be killed a group of assassin from Passione, I stand no chance." Sale said as he left frozen until the stare of the assassins.

Formaggio: "Plus we could used all the help we can get."

Risotto: "Hmm, very well, Sale welcome to La Squadra. I'm letting you join not because of Formaggio words or you own but because you were honest and even under the pressure of fear you still look me in the eye."

Sale: "Ok, B-Boss."

Formaggio: "Welcome to the team!" Formaggio said as he wrap his around Sale shoulder and carefree look on his face.

Illuso: "*Sign* I better keep an eye on you two make sure Formaggio doesn't get you killed."

Formaggio: "Hey man what the hell?"

Illuso: "It's true with your carefreeness it put you and the new guy in trouble."

Formaggio: "Whatever I'll show you the roles new guy!"

Sale: "T-Thanks."

Sale had no idea what he sign up for but if he was going to be stuck here he was better off being these guy ally then enemy.

As for the group, they walk to the Bullhead Jotaro, Buccellati, Keicho were the only ones not inside yet as they want to talk to Ozpin and Jotaro wanted a word with Keicho. As everyone boarded those three were the last to board as the enter a different part of the Bullhead as everyone else tried to know each other better. Narancia continue to talking to F.F. trying to know more about her and what she was.

Narancia: "So you were plankton, how does that work?"

F.F.: "Well this Priest Stand User drop a Stand Disc in the water and I swarm it and then I started to grow and transform into a Stand and gain new ability, like thinking."

Naranica: "Woo! Wait a Stand Disc? Is that a thing?" Narancia said confused and that caught Abbacchio interested.

F.F.: "His Stand created Disc and one of them evolve me, but after meeting Jolyne I change I possessed this body of a girl who died, I could change how it look and also do this (Show her finger gun) but I could also did thing trick with my with breasts whe-" (But Jolyne cut her off as she saw Narancia face heat up)

Jolyne: "I think you told him enough F.F.! Maybe you should ask him about what he does." Jolyne told sweat dropping as she laugh awkwardly.

F.F.: "Hmm, your right Jolyne! So Narancia what is that can you do?"

Narancia: "O-Oh well my Stand is called **Aerosmith**!" He said unprepared.

F.F.: "What does it do?" She said wanting to know more but Abbacchio warned Narancia.

Abbacchio: "Narancia you should be careful on what you said about your Stand, it not wise to give to much about how your Stands." He said not really trusting this people.

Narancia: "Ah, Abbacchio I won't say to much plus you help fight with that tall scary looking guy." Narancia said thinking of Keicho.

Abbacchio: "Showing your Stand and explaining it ability are *to* different thing, plus I never share my ability with him or care for his presence." He said hardly, trying to make a point to Narancia.

Narancia: "Hmmm, well I promise to not saw too much if it make feel better." Narancia said cheerfully

Abbacchio sigh thinking of the fact Narancia is still a child and was never really near other girl but Trish and it was short time a far as he knows. He didn't really put a lot of thought in the fact he died he know what would happened if he did but he follow Buccellati anywhere but he still had the biting feeling of failing. He shake it off and keep his eye on Anasui something about him was off to Abbacchio he just give off a feeling of aggressiveness.

F.F.: " **Aerosmith** , how it work?"

Narancia: "Well with it, I can shot down anyone can it can find my target no maker how far they are." He show it as it flew by his head.

F.F.: "Wooooo! If one of us could do that if be easier taking out enemies your Stand is so cool!" She praised Narancia with a shine in her eyes.

Narancia: "W-Well I tr-tried, oh but what your Stand called?"

F.F.: "Well it more I am both the Stand and User, my name is **Foo Fighters** , and I need water to survive but now that I have a real body I don't need it as much." She said that she turn her hand into a Stand hand looking more skinny and black.

Narancia: "Now that cool, I never saw a Stand and User being the same!" He praised back F.F. felt a funny feeling in heart and look away a little.

F.F.: "Th-Thank you." She said shyly.

Jolyne could only sigh as she wait F.F. converse with Narancia they look to hit it off with wasn't that bad really, Hermes chuckles watching F.F. act like a girl. Anasui didn't really care as he stood close to Jolyne and Weather was just look out the window thinking.

Jolyne: "Hmm F.F. new look it really something huh?"

Anasui: "She still the same simple mind plankton to me, but I can't saw I *not* glad she hear alive after what she did for me." Anasui wouldn't say he like F.F. but he didn't hated her after she saved his life.

Hermes: "Oh!? And here I thought you didn't have a heart Anasui!" Ermes teased Anasui much to his annoyances.

Anasui: "I never said I cared, I own her one plus I have this feeling we're not the only ones here."

Jolyne: "You saying there a enemy on this ship?"

Anasui: "No, but think about if we alive and here then how many enemy Stand User we killed are heard."

Hermes: "I can't really say for us, since most of the Stand User we face were really killed."

Anasui: "Maybe but I have a feeling that we not alone but no matter, because if anyone of them tried and attack Jolyne, I'll kill them on the spot." Anasui's face darken after saying that, he know he wasn't the only one thinking this he was sure that Jotaro was on to this as well.

Jolyne: "Whatever the cause is let tried follow F.F. and try to get to know these people better."

Hermes: "I don't know Jolyne that guy with that Narancia doesn't look he one to trust people up front."

Anasui: "Plus he keep staring at me, not that I care. I could care less what he thinks of me." Anasui said not blind to the fact Abbacchio was eyeing him.

Jolyne: "Let just try." Jolyne said walking to Kakyoin who was conversing with Avdol and Iggy sleeping on the other said of Avdol.

Jolyne: "Excuse me I don't mean to cut on your conversation but I just wanted to talk with you give." Jolyne catch both Stand User attention.

Kakyoin: Not problem me and my friends were just talking about Jotaro changes, you said your his daughter right? Kakyoin trying to see if he was right.

Jolyne: "Yea, Jolyne Kujo I didn't really have the best relationship with him for a lot of reason." Jolyne said rubbing her arm. She didn't understand back then better of the fact she didn't know what he really did when she was younger.

Kakyoin: "Hmmm, well for as long as I know Jotaro, he may came off brash, hardcore, and cold hearted at times but he's just never really had a good way of showing his emotions but I sure he meant to spend more time with you the only problem was." Kakyoin was trying to word his opinion the right way.

Avdol: "Stand User attracted Stand User, and after the death of DIO, Jotaro feared the DIO followers will came back to haunt him and his family so it no surprised of how distance he was but even so I get the Joestar blood in you was going to cause you some kind of problem like that Priest." Avdol almost sneered the thought a priest wording for DIO sicken him.

Jolyne: "I get that now, I just wish he still tried to but there more." Jolyne said feeling somewhat bad for her action.

Kakyoin: "I'm sure Jotaro felts the same way and wanted the best future for you so give him time and you'll see he not as bad being your his daughter."

Jolyne: "Hahaha, yeah your right." Jolyne felt better talking about her dad with people who know more about him then her.

As Jolyne walk off to see who else to talk to Avdol gave Kakyoin a look of understanding and Kakyoin nodded back.

Avdol: "So she hasn't awaken her true potential of a Joestar, hmmm.

Kakyoin: "You could tell, I mean she is Jotaro's daughter so her power and control of her Stand should be around his level in his younger days."

Avdol: "I believe Jotaro can tell as well, she have far more power then she knows and yet to awakening it."

Kakyoin: "Only time will tell."

Abbacchio heard of what most of Anasui said and he was right, if he himself, Narancia and Buccellati are alive then mostly *they* are alive as well and mostly Buccellati figure that out already

Abbacchio: "We're could barely beat as a full team now, we're more than half of what we were." Abbacchio didn't trust these people he didn't have a reason too but he would still follow Buccellati word if need be.

As for Weather he was thinking of the event that happened before his death and he couldn't help but cursed himself for not doing anything to stop his brother he gotten his memories back and he had the power but instead of going straight for him he screw around and Anasui just follow not to kill his brother but to find Jolyne but he know Anasui had a choice between finding Jolyne and killing the threat to her live it was not contest. If Weather had got to him earlier he may have had the chance to kill him before he sneak off and ended him.

Weather sighed as he watch converse with the woman with the other man name he believe his was named Keicho, he watch Jolyne and Hermes talk about what he believe to be girl talk as he watch from afar he caught himself staring at Hermes now he and her didn't talk much, but he learn that she sent herself to prison to kill her sister's murder, he didn't see anything bad about it to him if he had the chance to kill Pucci without him knowing, he do it. But just looking at her made him feel some kind of way he didn't have a chance to get to know her as well as F.F. and Jolyne even Anasui. He felt his heart speed up a bit seeing her laugh he turn as continue to look out the window but will a lighter spirit.

 **With Jotaro, Buccellati, and Keicho**

They started right down to business with Jotaro starting the conversation.

Jotaro: "So let started with where are we and just what do you do?" Jotaro started out simple.

Ozpin: "Well as for where you are your in a place called Remnant, as for what I do I train young boys and girls to fight those monster you face called Grimm, to be Huntsman, and protect the Four Kingdoms."

Jotaro: "Hmmm, I see what can you tell us about these Huntsman."

Ozpin: "There jobs is to protect the people not just from Grimm but other criminals and even the White Fang."

Buccellati: "What is the White Fang and who runs it?" The peak Bruno curiously it was anything like Passione, he would need to know everything.

Ozpin: "The White Fang is a territory group of Faunus that wish for equal right and freedom."

Buccellati: "So, different from Passione but from what you said they not afraid to act on crime."

Ozpin: "You be right, they rob Dust Shops and Weapon Warehouses."

Keicho: "What the hell is Dust and a Faunus?" Keicho said confused.

Ozpin: "Faunus are a half-people half-animals species that live everywhere in Remnant, and Dust are element crystals the are used to fight back against the Grimm."

Jotaro: "What are these Grimm?"

Ozpin: "Creature of pure darkness born without a soul there only one goal is to spread chaos and destruction wherever they go, there attracted to strong negative emotions as well."

Jotaro: "Hmm, are you the only one that runs a school like that?"

Ozpin: "No, there are other schools that teach students how to be Huntsman."

Jotaro process the information he was given, he took in everything and study his situation he would mostly need a place to for everyone and plus if he was going study all the info he can he would need a way to get that. Ozpin ask seeing it was his turn to question the being only fair.

Ozpin: "Now if I ask what are your abilities called?"

Jotaro: "In simple terms, our powers are called Stands there a manifestation of one fighting spirit and psyche they came in many forms and have many abilities people who used Stands are call Stand Users."

Ozpin: "I see, pray tell how does one get a Stand?"

Jotaro: "Two ways, one be born with a Stand or be pierced by a special Arrow called the Stand Arrow and survive."

Ozpin: "How does this Arrow words?"

Jotaro: "I believe it awaken the spiritual potential of a person and if there will is strong enough there Stand will awaken."

Ozpin: "Interesting thank you for sharing that information, but if not to much to ask I like to make a offer to you all."

Buccellati: "And what would this offer be?"

Ozpin: "If you and your friends would join my school and help in the fight against the Grimm and in return I'll see to it that you have rooms to sleep in and study to better understand this world." Jotaro thought it over, and after a few more minutes of thinking it over he decided.

Jotaro: "Deal, we'll join."

Buccellati: "Narancia need to go back to school, so I agree as well."

Keicho: "I don't care where I go, but if I'm going to learn more I stick around as well."

Ozpin: "If it too much, how did you all end up in this place."

None of them said a thing for different reason but Jotaro point of one thing to be clear.

Jotaro: "I rather not say yet. But give time I will tell you, as for now I believe I never gave you my name, I'm and Jotaro Kujo.

Buccellati: "I'm Bruno Buccellati."

Keicho: "Keicho Nijimura, and don't think I'll be all friendly with your students if they piss me off."

Ozpin: "I understand, I'll make the means for your stay, I'll let you go back to your friends.

As they left they saw everyone almost getting along, Narancia and F.F. were still talking, Jolyne and Hermes were talking to Aya, and Kakyoin and Avdol were still conversing, Iggy slept and Weather was still looking out the window, thinking Anasui just watch Jolyne from a far and Abbacchio keep to himself keeping a eye on Anasui.

Jolyne saw her father and ran to him so did Anasui as he was hellbent on protecting Jolyne for sure this time.

Jolyne: "Dad, so what the plan?"

Anasui: "I like to know to as well, like if we can even truth this man."

Jotaro: "We can, and were staying at his school were most of you will learn how to fight these creature."

Everyone was shock as most of them were to old and other never what to school.

Buccellati: "The details of what going to happen are still in progress so please await a little more."

This was indeed a very bizarre situation, they were going to a school made for fighters only fate know of the journey they will be going through and just who will become their enemy or ally.

* * *

 **Unknown Location,**

It was a hellish landscape void of any life at all, full of only beast from people's worst nightmares as it show a dark castle and in it was a woman pale as bone her eyes full of dark intents there closer to that of a demon as she walk up to her balcony, she stare off into the distance sensing a change in the air as she out she sense multi presence but two are what catch her attention she can tell the are trouble as the souls shine brighter than a star, but then she turn her head to the left if only a little and felts a much darker presence void of any human traits like their very soul is a black void that hold nothing.

"Hmmm, it would some that I will have to change my plans for these *new guest*." She said calmly.

As she look out some more of the unknown of what the future may hold for her and these new people.

* * *

And down if it was a little lacking in the conversation sorry it a little hard to type out Ozpin but know Jotaro and everyone is going to Beacon how do you think they'll interaction to team RWBY or JNPR, review me your answer and thanks for the support, Peaces! P.S I didn't have them explain their abilities on purpose and you'll see why in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I can see everyone point in this, I like everyone I open to ship who with who but I have already ship Weather and Hermes, Jolyne and Anasui, Narancia and F.F., But plus tell who else to ship with the others in RWBY also if your read Chapter 4 I need your opinion on who will you think will win on a full on battle between La Squadra and The Narcotic Team. It important that I know so please review your answers.

I don't own Rwby or JoJo

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 5: **New Teams and Learning New Things**

 **At Beacon Academy,**

The group finally landed everyone exited the Bullhead and follow Ozpin, they got a good look it was huge and their were a lot of people, they follow Ozpin to his office where they could get thing in order, when they enter they sorted who would be a student and who would not.

Ozpin: "So how old are all of you."

Buccellati: "I'm 20, Narancia is 17 and Abbacchio is 21."

Jotaro: "I'm 42 and Jolyne is 19."

Jolyne: "Hermes is 23, Anasui is 25, Weather is 39, and F.F. doesn't really has a age is I guess if we were to pick a age she be 20 or 19."

Keicho: "18."

Aya: "I am 26."

Kakyoin: "I'm 17 and Avdol is 27 and Iggy a dog."

Ozpin: "Hmm, I see well since most of your are in your 20s you can still be teamed but as Mr. Jotaro, he is too old to be member of a team he would need to do something else."

Jotaro: "If I may make suggestion we may not be the only Stand User alive, so teaching some of your students how to deal with them could be helpful."

Ozpin: "If you say so I'll aloud it."

Keicho: "Hey, the lady not much a fighter so have her apart of a team would only get the others killed." Keicho pointed to Aya.

Aya: "It is true I'm not much a fighter, but I can learn to with time." She look back at Keicho.

Ozpin: "But who will work with who?"

Jotaro: "Jolyne would works best with Hermes, Anasui, F.F., and Weather. And Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy work well together as well." He informed.

Buccellati: "I can work with Narancia and Abbacchio."

Ozpin: "I see, Glynda could you please show the other to there rooms I need to talk to Jotaro."

Glynda: "Very well."

Jolyne: "Dad." She said looking at Jotaro, wanting to say something.

Jotaro: "Go Jolyne, we'll talk later."

As everyone but Jotaro left, Jotaro waited until they were alone and begun the talk.

Jotaro: "So, what this about?"

Ozpin: "Nothing much, I just wanted to explain to you how it work in the school and you can relay it to your allies."

Jotaro: "Hmmm I see."

Ozpin: Now for Buccellati it be team BANK with Mr. Keicho in the team as well and Mr. Bruno will of course lead. Second for Mr, Norika team would be KIAW with Mr. Weather as Kakyoin the leader. But for your daughter team there team name is up to you for we have a team of four students each.

Jotaro: "I see, her time JOJO after her nickname."

Ozpin: "Very well, seeing that it close to the end of the day. Your daughter and the other teams will start tomorrow."

Jotaro: "Alright then see ya, and thanks."

Ozpin: "My pleasure."

As Jotaro left before he enter a he stepped out said and looked to the sky as it look to darken he summon **Star Platinum** and look at his Stand he the call out his new ability.

Jotaro: " **Star Platinum: The WORLD**!"

 ***VRRRRRRR***

And like that time was froze.

1 second

Nothing happen as Jotaro had his eyes closed.

2 seconds

Jotaro look to be straining a bit as he continued.

3 seconds

Jotaro look to be trying to concentrate on something.

4 seconds

Now Jotaro face tense up as he look to be trying to awaken something.

5 seconds

Jotaro look to be trying to focus on forcing something but it never happened.

Time continued.

 ***VRRRrrr***

Jotaro felt to his knee as he panted, he cursed himself for failing he been thinking about this ever since he could stop time and fail to kill Pucci a second time when Anasui gave his life.

Jotaro: "Dio got the ability to Time-Stop and when he drunk some the old man's blood his time stop extended, so if **Star Platinum** and **The WORLD** are the same type of Stand, I should be able to extended my Time-Stop as well and being a Joestar that make it more possible. I have to I can't fail again if more Stand User that dead are here then they'll be a problem but if *he* here, I can't let myself fail again I need to extend my Time-Stop." Jotaro grunted as he got up and head back inside.

* * *

 **The Next Day, At Beacon,**

In each room everyone was asleep Keicho had to share a room with Buccellati, Abbacchio and Narancia. He did not enjoy it but, it was this or nothing and he was not in the mood to argue. Aya was in another room as she shared with Jotaro. Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy got a room with Weather who didn't really minded. And Jolyne let find as Anasui cursed the fact she and Hermes share a bed and not him. It was a bunk bed mean you bed he was still enraged but left Jolyne have her space, as he still need to deal with his own problems, F.F. was stuck sharing with Anasui but she didn't care and relax in her new bed, she called the top bunk.

The next day everyone woke up and got ready for breakfast, they head for the cafeteria. Jolyne was nervous because she was never good around new people plus going to school again made her nervous.

Jolyne: "Good Grief, this is going to be a pain. I mean a new school now what if everyone think I'm weird or something." She said a bit nervous.

Hermes: "Jolyne, your freaking out over meeting new people and plus this a school made to fight monsters so why are you overthinking things?" She told her.

Anasui: "Plus the weirdest thing in the room is F.F. and she not worry at all." He said casually.

Jolyne: "Yeah, but I was never good around new faces so meeting people like this is unknown to me." She said rubbing her arm.

F.F.: "At least we get to keep our clothes." She said cheerfully.

Jolyne: "Yeah but there making Anasui wear a trench coat."

Anasui: "I have not problem it fit me quite well, what do you think Jolyne?" He said wearing it, it was dark gray with pink foot marks all over it.

Jolyne: "It fine, but what about my dad? I been meaning to talk to him after you know."

Hermes: "Yeah, but listen Jolyne if people don't like you for who you are we'll set them straight." She said cracking her knuckles.

Anasui: "If anyone thinks of hurting Jolyne I'll have **Diver Down** make the very fact of breathing a living hell for them." He said as his face darken.

F.F.: "Plus your dad will set them straight as well so don't worry Jolyne!" F.F. cheered.

Jolyne: "Thanks you guys." She said hugging her friends.

 **With Team KIAW**

Weather was already up and was looking out the window into the sky, Iggy was sleeping on the floor resting, he didn't need classes being the fact he was a dog. Weather had to due to his lack of education and Kakyoin is still a teenager.

As the two got up and ready to leave, Weather think to himself as what it would like meeting new people as he leaves the room he she Jolyne and the others they group up with them.

Weather: "Morning, Jolyne."

Jolyne: "Morning Weather, so how'd you sleep?"

Weather: "Fine."He said calmly.

Jolyne: "Oh! Either of your haven't happened, to see my father have you?" She asked hoping they say yes.

Kakyoin: "No, Jotaro, mostly get a early start today for his new classes."

Jolyne: "I see." She said disappointed.

Hermes: "I'm sure you'll see him soon." She assured her best friend.

Jolyne: "Sure, your right."

Moments later, Buccellati and the others show up, Narancia said good morning to F.F., Abbacchio just look at them, and Keicho grunted. Now everyone was together and left for breakfast when they enter it was full of all different people. What caught their eyes was a a group of girls, one girl had black hair with red tips and silver eyes and look to be the shorten in the group Narancia was taller then her by a few inches, the next one had white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes with a scar on the right side of her face, the next girl was wearing a black bow she had black hair and amber eyes with a bit of purple eyeshadow, the last was had long blonde hair and lilac eyes she look to be the tallest one out of all of them.

Jolyne: "Well no time like the present, so who first?" Jolyne ask but Hermes being the person she is, shoved with her full power, Jolyne over to them as she almost trip but caught herself but her act get the girls attention.

They stare at her waiting for her to speak she cough into her hand and fix herself and begins her introduction.

Jolyne: "Hello, I'm Jolyne Kujo, nice to meet you." She said as the nervous feeling returned. It was silence for about 3 seconds only 3 seconds then the next thing she knows the silver eye girl was in front of her with a look the that said *she was either pee gonna herself or she ate too much sugar*. As she has a bright smile.

Ruby: "Hello, I'm Ruby Rose! It's so great to meet you!" She said excitedly. The other girl introduction themselves to Jolyne.

Yang: "Geez chill out Ruby, let the poor girl get a chance to speak. Sorry about that name Yang Xiao Long." She said with a smirk.

Weiss: "I'm Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you." She said politely.

Blake: "Blake Belladonna." She said plainly.

Jolyne: "N-Nice to meet you all." She said and back up, as her friends show up and the others appeared.

Hermes: "Yo names, Hermes Costello, forgive her she's not around a lot new people!" She with a smile.

Anasui: "Anasui Narciso, and if you hurt Jolyne, you'll pay." He said the last part a bit dark freaking the girls out a bit.

F.F.: "Forgive him, he not much a people-person, I'm F.F.!" She said happily as Anasui "tch".

Weather: "I'm am Weather Report, let us got a long." Weather bow and stood back up.

Narancia: Narancia Ghirga go to meet ya. He said cheerfully.

Abbacchio: "Leone Abbacchio." He said nothing else and look anywhere else.

Buccellati: "I'm and Bruno Buccellati, and as for Abbacchio is a man of few words."

Keicho: "Keicho Nijimura, that all too it." He said as he look away.

Kakyoin: "I'm Kakyoin Noriaki, a pleasure to meet you ladies." He said politely.

Avdol: "And I'm Muhammad Avdol, please to meet you all."

As that was said, everyone sat down and it was a bit awkward for everyone as no one know what to say those wouldn't where affected just didn't see a reason a talk or cared. But Jolyne couldn't take it so she said what she thought would be a conversation starter.

Jolyne: "S-So what your favorite pastime?" She said hoping someone else would talk.

Ruby: "I like to clear and fix my weapon, Crescent Rose." She said with glee.

Jolyne: "Crescent Rose?" She asked confused.

Ruby: "It my scythe but it also a gun." She as she showed her weapon surprising most of the group.

Hermes: "Really? F.F. can turn her finger into a gun." As she said that F.F. show her handgun as Ruby has stars in her eye, Weiss freak out, and Blake raised a brow.

Yang: "I guess that pretty handy." She puns as F.F. raise a brow and eye else sweat drops

Ruby: "Boooo!" Ruby booed her sister.

Yang: "Whatever, so Jolyne how do you fight?" Yang as interesting in her.

Jolyne: "I just punch and beat the shit out of anything or anyone that pisses me off.

Yang: "Really? You must be really strong." She said her interest now peak.

Jolyne: "Yeah, I learn to fight all by myself." Jolyne said with pride.

Hermes: "Jolyne pretty good but I'm better." Hermes boast.

Jolyne: "Yeah right! It me who better!" Joyne yelled back.

Yang: "I like to see who really better." Yang said as she made it a challenge.

F.F.: "Oh, Jolyne! I always wonder which one of you was stronger You or Hermes!?" She said in excitement.

Jolyne/Hermes: "Me!" Both said and stared back at each other and then arm wrestle.

As everyone talking, Abbacchio was thinking, if he was alive all these Stand User where alive then La Squadra is most definitely alive and somewhere in Remnant but he doubt they come for them not there alive but sooner or later the will cross paths being by fate.

Narancia: "Hey, Abbacchio?"

Abbacchio: "Hmm?"

Narancia: "What do you think of these guys?" Narancia ask curious.

Abbacchio: "Their too fresh, they never been in a real life or death fight, plus they look too happy." He said but he didn't hold it against them, they were never in a gang.

Narancia: "I see a problem with that, they remember me of Mista."

Abbacchio: "Mista would have been more pleasing than these kids." Abbacchio said not of coldness but of they fact they never fought other people and not just monsters.

Narancia: "You have a point but it not like they would given the shitty deck we got." Narancia wasn't really upset saying it, it feel truthful.

Abbacchio: "Thanks to said shitty deck we met Buccellati and everyone else." Abbachio pointed out.

Narancia: "Your right." He sighed. "Hey, Abbacchio I miss the others." Narancia as Abbacchio could understand that feeling.

Abbacchio: "Me too, even that brat Giorno."

Narancia: "I thought you hated him?" Narancia giggled, teasing his friend.

Abbacchio: "Whatever, but what your thought on these people?"

Narancia: "There refreshing like a fresh pair of sock, there something new."

Abbacchio: "Hmmm."

As they converse happened Anasui was felt like he was being watch and turn and saw a girl staring at him funny, she had a excited look on her face, she had orange hair, blue eyes and look like she had too much sugar at birth, with her three more one boy with blonde hair and blue eye who freak out under Anasui gazes a another boy with black hair with a strand of pink and pink eyes us was look back with curiosity and a red hair girl with emerald green eye who was shock by Anasui size.

Anasui: "What the hell do they want?" He said as he turn around ignoring them as he heard F.F. was ask a question.

Ruby: "So F.F. what does it stay for?"

F.F. "Oh it stay for-"

Jolyne: "Foo or Fu! We called her F.F as a nickname." She said not want to F.F. reveal her true name yet.

Ruby: "Okay." She said buying it.

Jolyne: " _That was close._ "

Keicho then felt a tip on his on and turn and saw the same for people that where looking at them from before he keep his guard even as he say down.

Keicho: "What?" He said as his voice alone sounded like a warning, but if the girl know she didn't look fazed.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

Keicho wasn't for people, well more like he didn't know how to speak to people as growing up all he had was his brother Okuyasu and his freak of a father. So he didn't have much of a social life so when he was meet by the same orange hair girl from before he was at a lost to what to say.

Keicho: "Who are you and what do you want." He said again as he sounded annoyed. So they introduced themselves.

Nora: "I'm Nora Valkyrie, nice to meet ya!" She said with a big smile.

Ren: "Lie Ren." He said plainly.

Jaune: "J-Jaune Arc, n-nice to me you." He said nervously.

Pyrrha: "Pyrrha Nikos a pleasure." She politely and bow a bit.

Keicho: "Tsk" Keicho Nijimura." He said as he judge the group the girls look to have decent potential and the guy look like he could be a worthy, but the blonde look to have no spiritual potential from the way he flinch to easy from his gaze.

Nora: "Soooo Keicho do you do anything else but look mean? She asked as she was in his personal space annoying Keicho more.

Ren: "Nora, please give him some space, he's new here." He said as he gave a apologizing look.

Jaune: "Nora don't say somethings to piss him off." He whisper yell.

Nora: "But all he been doing is setting there and act all grumpy!" She pouted.

Keicho: "Tsk." He look away as he didn't feel like paying them mind.

Pyrrha: "Terrible sorry, she doesn't know personal space or business." She said feeling bad for Keicho

Keicho: "Whatever." Was all he says as he look away and left to his thoughts.

Nora: "See! He just setting their with nothing to do!" She pointed out with a shout.

Jaune: "How about we see the other less scary people." He said team JNPR leave Keicho to his own.

Keicho: "Tsk." Keicho didn't care if the stay or left but, Nora stay behind which confuse him.

Nora: "You guys go, I'll hang here I'll be find!" She wave off as she didn't turn.

Keicho: "Hmmm, your annoying you know that." He said but his voice wasn't has harsh as he thought and she sense that.

Nora: "Maybe. But you look to need a friend." She said as Keicho turn away to hide the small smirk from Nora small act of kindness for someone like him.

With the other it look like, Jolyne and Hermes arm wrestled continue but now Yang was involved and each one was trying to beat the other. Ruby cheer on Yang as F.F. was cheering both Jolyne and Hermes.

Ruby: "You can do Yang!"

F.F.: "Come Jolyne and Hermes, you can win!"

Kakyoin: "She really is Jotaro's daughter, she definitely got his strength alright." He said as he saw Jolyne show off her physical strength.

Avdol: "Agree."

Anasui turn and saw the other three minus the girl that was staring at him who look to be talking to Keicho, who just listen. He turn them as Ren apologize for Nora staring at him earlier.

Ren: "Sorry she just curious when she saw you, she wanted to know if you were a man or woman." He signed.

Anasui: "Hmmph, I'm a man." He said as he lean against his chair.

Ren: "Again sorry, My name is Lie Ren and that girl was Nora."

Anasui: "Anasui Narciso." He said casually.

Pyrrha: "I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She waved.

Jaune: "Jaune Arc."

Anasui wasn't much for talking with people, he had no reason to trust them plus just by looking at Jaune and the others he could tell he would only slow Jolyne down, with Weather he could hold his own and think quick in tough situation with right here he saw nothing but a newbie who didn't know the first thing about a true fight.

Anasui: "I'll believe that you should find someone that more talkative." He said as he look away being a bit cold but then F.F. elbow him.

F.F.: "Sorry Anasui not good around people so please forgive, I'm F.F.!" She said as Anasui didn't really care.

Pyrrha: "Nice to me you both."

As this was going on it look like the three way arm wrestling look to be at the final stretch all three girl look to be at their limits and where. It was shocking on how long they lasted until they cave in and it ended with a tie as the three were panting a little.

Jolyne: "Look like we're evenly match for now." Jolyne said as she rest her arms.

Hermes: "Haha, whatever." She said rubbing her arms.

Yang: "You two are pretty good, I broke a real sweat." She said as she like the challenge.

Everyone look be enjoy themselves well most of them others keep to themselves like Abbacchio and Ansui and Keicho. who was still listen Nora endless talking. But found it a little pleasing seeing her personality close to Okuyasu, now he know he was hard on him and was a complete ass to him and thinking about it he felt like his death was justified but he still miss his brother and father. Keicho had a tear leaving his eye as Nora saw and ask if he was okay

Nora: "Hey your crying, you okay? She asked concerned. Keicho looked and swipe it away as he didn't relieve it yet.

Keicho: "Hmm, yeah. You just remind of my someone that all." Keicho wasn't go at opening up either, plus he doesn't fully truth this people yet. But envy them as most of them look to have normal life unlike him. He sighed and close his eyes until some caught his attention.

"Cut it out!" A girl cried.

As Keicho and some of the other Stand Users turn they saw a girl with brown hair and bunny ear was being pick on and no one did a thing this further piss off most of them but the one to act first was Keicho as he felt like it needed to be him sense the fact he protected Okuyasu went they were kids.

"P-Please stop!" She begged.

This would have continue until Keicho used **Bad Company** and has a soldier sneak onto the large ginger male and stab his hand which made him let go of the girl.

"Ow! What the hell!?" He said in pain and shock.

Keicho: "Why do you pick on someone your own size, if not don't fucking make it worse for everyone with your presence." Keicho sneered.

"And just who are you!" The male said back as his friend look to be ready to fight.

Keicho: "A man trying to enjoy himself but an annoying little shit ruined it for me and I'm looking him and his three little shitstain freaks." He sneered more as he was wasn't the least bit intimated.

"You have some balls, let see you back it up!" He scream as a fight look like t was about to break out.

Keicho: "If this were a different setting you already a different be on the ground an in piece." He growl out as he was losing his cool.

"Would show who rule here you little sh-" He was about to say.

But Keicho cut him off with a punch to the face as he didn't need **Bad Company** the ginger male back up a bit and growl but was then hit him the face by a tray and Keicho turn and Narancia holding another one.

Keicho: "I didn't ask for your help, damn it!" He said but Narancia show he didn't care.

Narancia: "Didn't do it for you! I felt like throw something at a prick and grab the closest thing!"

Keicho: "Tsk, whatever, if your done then back off if you get any closer your going to regret it." He warned as he plant landmine around them and just one would set off a chain reaction.

"Like I'm going to listen to you and your midget friend!" And step on one which as Keicho said he regretted as he and his friend where blow away as a chain explosion when off sending flying into the wall. Keicho walk to them and was right in front of the leader's face

Keicho: "I warned, I won't said it again so clean the shit out of your ears, bother this girl again and I make sure to blow all your limbs off and beat you to death with them." He glare darkly and turn away and walk back to his table and pass the girl who was shock as for the rest both Team RWBY and JNPR they were shock to see how Keicho didn't even more a muscle and sent the bullies flying.

Keicho sit back down and act like nothing happened as he close his eyes and enjoy the peace once more, but sadly that didn't last long as Ruby and Nora both get in his space wanting to know how he did that.

Ruby: "Oh my gosh, how;d you that!? How did you sent them flying and that explosion!?"

Nora: "What was that!? Are you psychic or something!? And did you break their legs with that power!?"

Keicho would have told them but this was stop as both Goodwitch and Jotaro appeared and she was not pleased as many students point at Keicho.

Glynda: "Mr. Nijimura is it true you attacked students!" She said loudly and but stern.

Kiecho: "If your talking the shitstains on the wall, then yes I did." He had no reason to lied plus they pissed him off. But before she could scold him the girl from before clear thing up.

"Wait! Ms. Goodwitch, he was only standing up for me! Please don't be so hard on him!" She pleaded shocking Keicho as he never had anyone do this for him he didn't deserve this not for the kind of things he did.

Glynda: "That maybe so Ms. Velvet be there still the damage he caused." She said firmly. Jotaro intervene.

Jotaro: "Then maybe it be right for him to clean his mess and detonation that should do." He said calmly.

Glynda: "Fine, Mr. Nijimura let this be a warning and miracle for you." She said and left.

Keicho: "Tsk, whatever, this still sucks" He growl out as he started to clean his mess. As the cafe was being cleared, Jolyne promise to explain what and how it happened to Ruby and Yang. Keicho was alone to his surprise Velvet was there and look at him but look to be nervous. "Can I help or are you going to stand there and stare me?" He asked annoyed.

Velvet: "Ah! Sorry I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She said shyly as this surprised Keicho and seeing this made his heart speed up and nervous from his normal calm cool self.

Keicho: "Wh-Whatever not like I was going to sit there and listen to you whine and scream, plus seeing people pick on other is a sign of weakness and it sicken me to see that." He said looking away.

Velvet: "I-I see well if you didn't know, my name is Velvet and you name was?" She asked kindly.

Keicho: "Keicho, Keicho Nijimura now you better get going I have a lot to clean" He said getting started.

Velvet: "R-Right!" And she ran off as Keicho was left to his thoughts as why anyone but his brother would stick up for him, let alone thank him.

Keicho: "Your thanks is waste on a person like me." He said as he still felt like a piece of shit for his action from his past life.

Everyone else they were in Goodwitch's class all but Jolyne as she requested to talk to Jotaro, he didn't argue and agreed to do so. Now both are outside the classroom in silents, neither Joestar able to talk. Jotaro thought he better start things off.

Jotaro: "You properly want a me too explain why I left your mother right?" He asked softly. That was still a sore subject for them as Jolyne tense up hearing that but nodded. "As you know I was the man that kill the person that almost cost your grandmother life and after that it look like things were fine, but I still believe that one of DIO's servants was alive and know they come for me as revenge, and sense you are my daughter they come for you as well. Stand User attract other stand Users it was only a matter of time before they come find me and get to you or your mother and so I made the hardest choice of my life and left you and your mother to protect you, not only from enemies of my past but from the truth so you never find out." He said as he used his hat to cover his eyes as Jolyne took in the info she got and didn't even know she was crying until she felt her face.

Jolyne: "All this time and you only did it to protect us?" She question as her mind was still absorbing the info.

Jotaro: "You can be piss at me if you want, I don't blame you. But know this, I always cherish you and your mother and regret leaving you both." He said as he just stood there and waited.

Jolyne: "I...I think I understand you, this life you lived, this "I" lived. It's not easy and for you to do this for so long." She said as she shook. "I could never forgive you for what you done, but I want us to...to...to have another chance to be a family!" She said as she hugged Jolyne to hide her tears as this shock Jotaro but he pat her back and did the same as one tear fall from his eye and then he shocked Jolyne by placing his hat on her head, she look at him.

Jotaro: "I don't need it anymore, plus I think you look better with it." He said with a smile, it was small but hold a lot of emotion as Jolyne rub it and smile.

Jolyne: "Thanks, I love it."

As the two enter the class Jotaro walk up to Glynda and stood next to her, he whisper in her ear and then look to Jolyne.

Glynda: "Who here will fight Jolyne Kujo?" This shock everyone Jotaro was planning on seeing Jolyne fight another person, only one person raised her hand.

Yang: "I'll do it!"

Glynda: "Alright then ,Yang Xiao Long Vs. Jolyne Kujo!" She attentions. "Please enter the right."

As both enter the rings Jolyne takes her stance as she look to Yang who does the same and look before waiting.

Jotaro: "Let see how much you learn from your time fighting since I last saw you, Jolyne!" He said as his daughter took her singature fighting stance!

* * *

That right, Cliffhanger, but don't worry the fight between Jolyne ad Yang will come soon and sorry for the team names I did my best if anyone has anything better please tell me. But I'll ask this again who do you think will win in a full out fight La Squadra or the Narcotic and why please review me your answer, thank for the subport, Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

What I mean when I ask who would win in a fight between La Squadra and the Narcotic Team was how would either side win and who would you think either team would win please be specific, Thank for the support, enjoy! Also I'm going to start labeling the chapters so want out for that.

I don't own JoJo or Rwby

* * *

Chapter 6: **Stone Free Vs Semblances! Jolyne Vs. Yang!**

As both female fighters look at each other neither made a move both as everyone and everything was silence, both in a fighting stance and look intensely at each other waiting for one of them to make the move as a drop of sweat slide down Jolyne head then face and then her chin as it drop to the ground, the fight begun.

Jolyne: " **Stone Free**!" And summon her Stand as Yang goes in for a punch the two fist clash with each other

Yang: "Whoa, wait-what!?" She said in shock.

Jolyne: "This is my Stand, **Stone Free**!" And her Stand attacked again but Yang blocks it and back up.

Jolyne continue to go on the offensive as she has **Stone Free** throw more punches Yang was on the defensive as she block each blow but each blow she blocked only chip away at her aura, or so she thought. She couldn't be on the defend forever so she dodge the next punch and rush Jolyne, but Jolyne block the next punch and was sent skidding a little from the force. Jolyne could tell this girl was seriously strong from the punch alone.

Jolyne: "Guess there no reason to hold back." Jolyne had **Stone Free** rush Yang.

Yang fought back as she and Joyne's Stand clash fist both trying to land a blow on the other as Yang saw this thing was strong and was able to keep up with her.

Yang: "What this thing is? It strong and able to keep up with me blow for blow. And why do it's punches hurt so much!?"

As Yang back up seeing no point in fighting **Stone Free** hit to hit, she started throw dust shot at Jolyne but she used **Stone Free** to block the shot, Yang keep firing the shot not seeing Jolyne having a few of her strings sink underground. She made sure to twisted them together so it was strong enough to hold her opponent. She block another shot but it grazed her shoulder she hissed a little but stood strong and keep blocking, Yang seeing she just wasting ammo was about to rush to hit Jolyne but felt her feet stuck to the ground and she look down and to her shot string was wrap around her feet and legs.

Yang: "What the hell!?" She said in shock.

Everyone in the audience shock as well mostly Team RWBY and Team JNPR but for the Stand Users, Hermes and F.F. cheer Jolyne on as Weather silently watch curious on how Jolyne would win this battle, Anasui watch but look like he was about to jump into action any seconds if Jolyne got hurt.

Hermes: "Go Jolyne! Go!" She cheered.

F.F.: "You can do it Jolyne!" She said encourage.

As for Kakyoin and Avdol they expect nothing less from the daughter of Jotaro, she just as strong and violence as him but also just as clever. To Kakyoin surprised Jolyne's Stand was close to his as **Hierophant Green** as it could unravel itself as well.

Kakyoin: "Avdol her Stand power is almost close to my own." He pointed out.

Avdol: "I see, but just like Jotaro's **Star Platinum** it a close range Stand with monster strength." He advised as he study Jolyne's power closely.

Jotaro continue to watch his daughter fight he was thinking that even if he get stronger he need to make sure Jolyne herself get stronger herself.

Jotaro: "Maybe I'll teach her some of the moves I learn with my fight with DIO and see how she combine it with her Stand." He stated.

Back to the fight, Yang tried to get the string off as it crawl up her legs and tighten it hold on her, with Jolyne, she was closing the distance of her **Stone Free** range to do have better luck attacking. Yang struggle to break the binds but it fails as the strings then from both sides of her legs connected and had her legs bind.

Yang: "Where did this string come from, is this a semblances!?" Yang said as she struggle against the binds to break free but had not luck as Jolyne reinforce the string to be even tougher and hard to break.

Jolyne: "It look like I with in range, know take this!" Jolyne's **Stone Free** release a barrage of punches at Yang who did her best to block them but they were too fast and sent her flying to the wall as a huge chunk of her aura drop.

Yang: "What is that thing, and what just happened?" She panted a little but smirks, she was hurt but she was now fired up.

Jolyne: "It my Stand, **Stone Free** it let me control string that comes from my body and do all kinds of things with it. It even strong enough to pummel a body into a bloody pulp." She smirk as **Stone Free** raised it fist.

Yang: "Well let's see if that the case!" Yang said back now excited.

Weiss: "A Stand? What that?" Weiss ask as she was curious on what Jolyne meet, Ruby was to busy cheering her sister in the care.

Ruby: "Come Yang, you can do this!" She cheered.

Kakyoin: "That will explain after this fight is over." Kakyoin said as he didn't take his eyes of the fight.

Jolyne block most of the hits but some got through as her cheek was grazed then she was hit in the gut, shoulder, and right arm she skidded across the ground, her body was a little bruise up but nothing she can't handle so both Yang and Jolyne where going full throttle no hold bar as the hit each other with a barrage of punches with not chances of slowing down as they got each other across the face.

Jolyne: " _Damn that girl pack a punch._ " Jolyne thought, was bruised and bleeding a little but she was still standing strong as she panted heavily.

Yang: " _She strong and clever to boot, I guess it time to get serious._ " Yang thought, her aura was in the low yellow and she suffer a some bruising, whatever this thing Jolyne was it was able to pierce through her aura.

A yellow flare like aura surround her, she close eye and once they reopen they were red and she exploded with power Jolyne was shock by power and the heat that Yang was given off but she wasn't one to quiet and ready herself as **Stone Free** was in front of her ready to fight. Yang rush Jolyne at full speed and throws a super hard punch, it well have done more damage if Jolyne didn't create a small heavy duty net to absorb some of the blow but it still sent her flying a bit.

Jolyne: " _She gotten even stronger now, what is this?_ " She thought in shock.

Back in the audience F.F. and Weather were keeping Anasui from doing anything stupid as the where shock by the huge increase of power Yang just got.

Hermes: "What is this, what with the flaming aura her?" She asked in confusion and concern.

Ruby: "It's Yang's semblance, whatever damage she take now make her only stronger!" She said pumped up.

F.F.: "A semblance, what that?"

Weather: "Let's wait to ask that after the fight F.F., first let make sure Anasui doesn't do anything rash. Weather said as Anasui glare at the fight.

Back with the fight, Jolyne was the one defending now blocking every jab or punch with **Stone Free** , she would get in a few hits in but it didn't faze Yang as her blow got stronger and faster.

Jolyne: "My attack aren't doing a thing, I need to slow her down enough to really let her have it!" She thought feeling cornered.

Jotaro was sweating a bit as he saw Jolyne having a tough time he was debating to stop the fight or not. He know Jolyne was clever and strong but this fight was looking to be against her winning, but he didn't want to damage Jolyne's pride, she wanted to show how strong she was without Jotaro's help and he will let her have that.

Jotaro: " _Good Grief, Jolyne you sure now how to worry me, yknow._ He thought as the fight continued.

Yang blows where getting harder to block Jolyne need a plan, now! So she had **Stone Free** punch the ground multiple time creating a huge smokescreen of dust and dirt blocking everyone vision even Yang as she look around for the Stand User. Jolyne was creating a strong heavy duty net that was big enough to hold one person. As she slowly sneak her way to Yang and throw the net on her, Yang struggle to break from but it was far tougher than the last one, Jolyne appear as she had a firm tight grip on the net keeping her in place. As **Stone Free** appeared behind it ready to go Yang flail more but the thick string made it impossible Yang feel like this string isn't normal string.

Jolyne: "Your next words are "What is this string, how are you doing this!?" She said as she remember her great grandpa doing it to his enemies to throw them off.

Yang: "What is this string, how are you doing this!?" She asked in frustration. "HUH!?" She said in shock.

Jolyne: "It's a special trick of mine." She said with a smirk, and then she began her attack.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAA!** **Stone Free** as it sent Yang flying with all it had Jolyne herself was panting heavily she used a lot of her strong.

Yang raised back up as she pant from the damage, Jolyne could no longer call out **Stone Free** even if she wanted to, but she still took her stance it look like they we're gonna fight it out with their bare hand, before the fight could continue Jotaro and Glynda step in. Yang's aura was in the red and Jolyne's body too exhausted and damage to continue.

Jotaro: "You fought well, now rest." He told her, softly.

Jolyne: "O...kay." And she close her eye.

Glynda: "Same goes for you Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang: "Yes Miss Goodwitch."

And Yang went back to her team as they told her to get patch up, well Jotaro call F.F. to follow them as she did as they were outside Jotaro waited for F.F. to finish healing Jolyne. She finish as Jolyne open her eye and was looking Jotaro, he nodded F.F. saw her out as Jolyne and Jotaro where alone once again.

Jotaro: "You may have some question on why your out here." He said to Jolyne.

Jolyne: "Yeah, why?"

Jotaro: "I seen how much you improve from the last time I saw you and not just that fight but the other fights." He said as his mind was made up.

Jolyne: "What did you think?" She said as she listen.

Jotaro: "You did well, but I going to show you a few things, if your going to fighting it clear that it not just those monster you'll be fighting." He told her, seriously.

Jolyne: "What other things do you think will be would we be fighting?"

Jotaro: "Not sure, yet. But for now I'm going to train you to master some of the technique I used over the fights in my lifetime."

Jolyne: "R-Really?" She said in surprised.

Jotaro: "Yes, we'll start out simple then move up as time progress." He told her. " _If I can't protect her at least I can give her the tools to protect herself_." He thought as Jolyne waited for what she will be learning.

Jolyne: "Do you really think I am ready?" She asked unsure.

Jotaro: "Your more than ready, I know it. Now I'll show a simple trick that show be easy for you to do." And he overlap his arm with **Star Platinum** and punch the ground.

Jotaro: "All you need to do overlap a part of your Stand body with your own and used it to attack or defend, it can even be uses for making great distances."

Jolyne: "Cool! Do you think I can do that?" She asked, still unsure but excited.

Jotaro: "Of course, you have the potential you just to unlock it." He told her, firmly. "Now then, let begin with your training." He said seriously.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale,**

La Squadra finally made it out of the forest and were in the city, right now Risotto sent out Formaggio, Illuso, and Sale to gather information of where they were, how did this world works, and what were the people like and their abilities. They were set up shop in a old building that was not used for sometime as Melone and Ghiaccio where looking around anything of uses Prosciutto and Pesci where out getting supplies Risotto sat alone in a chair thinking.

Risotto know the Boss was here he could feel it, he heard rumors of Buccellati's crew turning traitor and planning on killing the Boss and the newbie who was not only smart but clever so if they found out about the Boss identity he be dead for sure. And be here, he learn first of his desire to live and to seek revenge he maybe never get it but La Squadra would have there's for the friends they lost. But first they need to learn all they can before they begin the hunt and even than they have to move silently and quickly like shadow that vanish once the sun shined, like the wind they were there one moment and gone the next.

Risotto: "Trust and be sure once we meet again, I would not fall for the same tricks you used on me from before. I will not hold back this time when we meant again I'll show the full and terrifying power of **Metallica**." He said as he look through a broken window at the now night lit sky.

But then he felt another presence, he could kill them but he rather learn of who it is he spoke without turning around, he ask his new guest.

Risotto: "If you wish to continue breathing you better explain yourself." He said as his voice was calm but sharp, sharp enough to cut any form of restrain.

Cinder: "I'm Cinder Falls and I would like to make a deal with you." She said as Risotto turn and saw a woman with long black hair and amber eyes and wearing a long red and gold dress.

Risotto didn't need to have eyes to see this woman was one that hunger only power and nothing else and that greed would consume and be her end. In his line of work he learn to read person by just looking to their eyes and seeing what they desire. He could reject this woman's deal and kill her with **Metallica** but that would be poor thinking for now, he would see what this woman wanted and work with her if need be. But at his loyalty would remain with La Squadra as it Leader.

Risotto: "Speak, but if you pull anything I will end you in a heartbeat." Proving his point he silently without her knowing created nails aimed for heart.

Cinder: "Very well, let us talk and get to know one and another." She said as she smirk she could feel and different power flowing through him and was interested by it and wanted to know more.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the long wait I was in writers blow but I out now and here you go I apologize if it a bit short the next will be long and I be bring but other character from other parts to make this more interesting. But for reals I would like to know who would win in a fight between La Squadra and Narcotic Team and please be specific tell me with member of which group has the best chance of beating the other P.S. I'll be adding OC to join La Squadra, review your answers, as always thanks for your support, Peaces!


	7. Chapter 7

How do you all feel about La Squadra joining focus with the other Stand User or having more new member added to La Squadra, review me your answer, enjoy and thank for your support.

I don't own JoJo or Rwby

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking With Stands**

* * *

Chapter 7: **The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 1**

 **Somewhere in Vale,**

Every member of La Squadra was sitting in the room as Risotto call them, before he make any deals he would talk with his team to see how they felt about this. As Cinder and her team that show up to regroup with her where in the other room.

Illuso: "Are we sure we can even trust that woman?" Illuso said as he didn't feel like they could trust her.

Prosciutto: "No, say we have to trust her, it pretty clear she plans to treat us like her pawns." Prosciutto said as he could see right through her as well.

Ghiaccio: "Then why not just kill her and her friends." Ghiaccio said as he didn't like her either.

Melone: "Because even if she plan on using us, she our only way knowing about this world." Melone said as he could see the reason Risotto let her live

Formaggio: "Plus if she or her friends give a hard time, we'll just kill them and be done with it." Formaggio said as he we all for this.

Prosciutto: "We're assassins if they give us any trouble we'll show them what happened when you mess with us." Prosciutto said seriously.

Risotto: "We still as much information as we can get, for now we'll work with her and see where that goes, once we got all we can from her I'll cut our ties with her and if she tries to attack us, I will end her myself." He said as a dark gray aura glow off him.

Prosciutto: "So we'll have to stomach it for know." He sighed.

Illuso: "Fine, they better know who they're messing with though." He groaned.

And so Risotto agree to Cinder deal and for there help, she would tell them all she know of this world and once they found out all she told them, she awaken their aura with increase their Stand power but they didn't get a semblance. But Risotto make it clear that his man follow his orders and work for him, only. Their not her soldier, their her equals, other than that he and La Squadra agree to work with Cinder. But Risotto felt there more she know then let one and there more at play here but he will wait to find out.

* * *

 **At Beacon,**

Class was going fine as Jolyne sat in the front with F.F., Hermes, and Narancia, her father was teaching the class about Stands, Team RWBY and JNPR were there as well. He request to hold Port class to explain the more specific stuff about Stand.

He was going over the basic on how they work and how to get one, which is your either born with one or being pierce by the Arrow, and how a Stand User attracted other Stand User. And how their ability stems from the personality and emotion of the User and if the User has a mental shift in there mind, the Stand will too and will change along with it User the ability will change too if the Stand itself change as it grows. He also explained the fact that aura would increase a Stand power but a Stand User would not have a semblance.

Jotaro even said he had a grow in his ability when he fought someone who could Time-Stop as there Stand where the same type and so in his youth he learn to Time-Stop. Jolyne, Hermes, and F.F. already know this but Narancia was shock to know a Time-Stop could be a thingbut then again his Boss could Erase-Time but that was different from this. Avdol and Kakyoin already know he could be were still surprise how Jotaro learning Time-Stop help him beat DIO.

The other student couldn't or didn't believe him as doing something like that was impossible for anyone.

Weiss: "Excuse me, Mr. Kujo I find it hard to believe that you or anyone could stop time." She said as she couldn't believe it.

Jotaro: "I'll admit that stopping time is farfetch but I can do, if you like I can show you." He said as the whole class minus the Stand Users except Narancia eyes widened.

Weiss: "R-Really you do that?" She ask a bit shock and nervous.

Jotaro: "It fine, now look closer, **Star Platinum: The WORLD**!" He said as time froze and he move up from he also tried making it last as long as possible but his five seconds where up.

Narancia freak out as Jotaro was in front of him and everyone else, he shorten the distance in a instant. Jolyne see her father do it before so her wasn't surprise and he already told them of his origins before her born.

Jotaro: "And that was my power, **Star Platinum: The WORLD** it give me a total of 5 seconds of frozen time." He said as he return to the board.

Narancia: "Amazing." Narancia said amazed by Jotaro power.

Weiss: "U-Unbelieve." Weiss said shock to the core.

Jotaro: "Remember a Stand is not what power you have but how you are able to use it in battle and how to battle against it." He said as everyone nodded some dumbstrucked.

As class ended a lot of people couldn't help but look at Jolyne and Jotaro seeing the similar traits they had and if she was his daughter who know what she could do showing how she was able to go toes to toes with Yang and push her to her limit.

After that fight, Jotaro thought it was best if their aura was awaken to avoid suffering from serious damage like that even again.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale,**

Doppio didn't remember much, he remember the Boss leaving him and being shot down and dying as he waited for the Boss to call him again and then darkness. Doppio died and the Boss left him for dead to save himself, Doppio was just as smart as the Boss so it didn't take him long to figure out as he took his last breath to realize he was abandoned by the Boss so he can save himself.

He fall into despair, the Boss told him he was his closest ally and his best. But in the end when it came to whose life was more important, the Boss chose his own and left Doppio, It wasn't fair! He was the best of Passione! And without him the Boss couldn't do half of the things without him! It all his fault! He went through all that trouble and pain for him almost died at the hands of Risotto and Secco! Doppio know even with **King Crimson** the Boss still wasn't without him! He died so the Boss could save his own hide by killing Buccellati and his gang!

His despair and rage where so strong his spirit force a new path for him to prove his strength and show he was just as good as the Boss! And he was nothing without him and his **Epitaph** forecast power!

Doppio awaken with a headache and he was back in his own body again and in a dirty ally all by himself, he raised and rubbed his head. As he walked, Doppio look and saw how old and run down most places were and how strange it was. He felt calm and collected even though he was in a new world.

Doppio: " _Where am I? What is this place?_ " He thought as he look around.

He didn't see behind him was a man three time his size was holding a knife and he looked homeless and crazy as he was about to plunge the blade in Doppio back. Doppio hair got in his eyes as he saw the future forecast with **Epitaph** and saw his own death by his assailant. But something neither of them expect to happen.

As the man thrust the blade he hit the shadow of his victim so he thought, as the shadow reveal his own self, he eye widened no knowing what going on.

Doppio: "What you saw and hit was your future self." He said as he was behind the man with a Stand he never expect to have. "This is the power of **King Crimson**!" He scream as the Stand look a smaller and skinnier but was still the same as the Boss's **King Crimson**.

Doppio punch a hole in the man chest hitting his heart as he cough up blood and fell to the ground dead, Doppio was surprise to have **King Crimson** but somehow it made sense, Doppio and the Boss were one and the same person even with two different personality they had the same body and spirit making them the same.

Doppio: "I will show them all even the Boss, what true power is and go to a even greater high than him." He said as he disappeared into the night to learn all he can of this world.

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown in Vale,**

Enrico Pucci; The former priest, Brother of Weather, DIO closest friend, And murder of Jolyne's group using the power of Heaven. He remember everything up to his death by Emporio using **Weather Report** to smash his head in and rip his face off, ending his life in the most painful and brutal way possible. A fitting end for a men to claim to believe in god but go against the existed of the world itself for a deceased madman and claim the lives of innocents to complete his goal only to die.

Pucci was enrage and deep in hopelessness all his planning all his effort shut to a end by Emporio as he lectured him on justice all his luck and power was gone. But in a sense fate saw his death unfitting for he only dead by sheer will and luck of Emporio and Jolyne trust in him, he yet to pay and suffer for his crime as his sins were far larger than even DIO.

So he was given a second not for his own will but for him to pay for his crimes and be given a rightful and painful death at the hands of a Joestar the very bloodline he sought to destroy or even by his brother who he wrongfully killed and stole his life away.

As Pucci he awakened he felt weak but alive but his body felt different he no longer had the power of Heaven, so he no longer had **Made In Heaven**. He check and saw he had his old Stand **White Snake**.

Pucci: "I have no clue what happened but by some twist of fate I live, but so do Weather and the Joestars, I can feel it. I made have lost the power of Heaven but I will make sure to end the Joestar bloodline this time, for DIO." He said as walk from the alley he was in and like for information of this world.

* * *

 **At Beacon,**

Jolyne, Jotaro, and Weather all felt a chill go through them like something was watching them or speaking there name, Weather would have to think more about this, Jolyne ignored it for know, but Jotaro he know what it was and he didn't like it with, a man like that in this world it only spell trouble and he was still not strong enough yet.

Jotaro: "Damn so you return from your grave Father Pucci, well once we meet again I'll make sure to put you down and send you straight to hell myself." He said as he went to train to extended his Time-Stop.

With Team RWBY, they where on the streets of Vale walking around they drag along Jolyne and her friends even Weather and Narancia where there. Some of them didn't know why they were here her Team felt the same as the took in the sights and surroundings

Narancia: "Why are we all here?" He curious.

Yang: "Yeah, Weiss, why you drag us all the way here?"

Weiss: "It because the Vytal Festival is coming! It a grand festival full of music, food, and students from other schools gather to fight." She said with glee.

Ruby: "Never thought you would be so excited about this Weiss." Ruby said surprised by her partner change in attention.

Weiss: "How can you not like it!? The Vytal Festival is just the biggest festival in the world with pristine culture! There will dances, parades, and a huge tournament." She said with gleam.

Narancia: "Sound like something, must be a big deal." He said with interest.

Weather: "Very, this will a very interesting event." Weather agreed.

F.F.: "I don't get it but is sounds fun!" F.F. said excited.

As they walked they were at the docks as they look and saw a large metal boat pass them.

Jolyne: "Why the docks?" Jolyne ask confused.

Blake: "Because Weiss want to see the competitor for the tournament." Blake said plainly.

Weiss: "Ah! I do not, I feel it my duty as a student of Beacon to introduce of guest." She said as none of them believe her.

Blake: "And learn from them to have a upper hand in the tournament." She continued.

Weiss: "You can't proves that!" She shouted in denial.

Ruby: "Whoa." Ruby said as they saw a robbed dust shop. They check it out, wanting to learned what happened, as it belong to the Schnee family they walk up to the crime scene asking the officers what happened. "What happened here?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Robbery, second time this week." The first officer complained.

Yang: "That terrible." She said upset.

"They left the money and took the dust, all of it. Seriously who need that much dust." The first officer said to the second officer.

"You think the White Fang?" The second officer asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The first officer said in frustration making it come off as a joke.

Naracia: "Damn that rough, but also sound like trouble." Narancia said planning on relaying the info to Buccellati later.

Weiss: "Hmph the White Fang, nothing more than a awful group of degenerates." She said clearly upset.

Blake: "What your problem?" She said sourly.

Weiss: "I just don't care for the criminally insane." She said with a bit attitude.

Blake: "The White Fang are hardly a pack of psychopaths, there just a bunch of misguided Faunus." She defend, offend by Weiss's statement.

Weiss: "Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face off the plant!" She said in shock and frustration.

Blake: "So very misguided, that doesn't explained way they rob a dust shop in the middle of Vale?" She said in confusion.

Narancia: "Maybe, it small part of a bigger plan." He said as he look to the ground to find any sign of prints.

Weiss: "Like what?" She asked.

Narancia: "I don't know, but there could be that there are more people at play then what anyone knows." He said as he thought of La Squadra.

He didn't put it behind him that a group of well trained killer Stand User to try something or just lay low until it time to strike being the assassin they are.

Weiss: "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a group murdering thieves! The lots of those Faunus are no good." She said with disgust.

Yang: "Hold on that's not tr-"

She was about to say until a civilian cried as a blonde male monkey faunus ran from the ship as it was clear he stowaway on ship and was now high tailing it (pun intended).

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He shouted and jump overboard.

"You no good stowaway!" The sailors shouted in anger.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" He said as he begins to peel a banana.

"Hey get down from there this instant." The officer said in a stern tone only to have a banana peel throw on his face.

He laughs and continues to run off as he being chased by the officers as he pass they group he passes Blake and winks at her and continues to ran.

Yang: "Competition and there he goes." She said smartly.

Weiss: "After him!" She shouted as Team RWBY begin to chase the monkey faunus leaving the Stand User.

F.F.: "Hey Narancia can't your **Aerosmith** track down breathing?"

Narancia: "Yeah but wit this many people around it pointless, please I don't feel like chasing." He said as he was in the mood to snack on something.

F.F.: "It would only make me thirsty." She said as she look to the reel.

She made a long black tube made from her flesh and had it slide until it was touching the sea water, she begin to drink it as a way to re-hydrate herself.

Jolyne: "Good Grief, will let just have to wait for them somewhere." Jolyne sighed as she begin walking again.

Hermes: "It's not all bad, that festival sounds fun at least." She said to her friend.

As the Stand User walk around looking for the team for sometime at one point **Foo Fighters** got separate from them as she wanders off letting her mind space out. She keep walking until she bumped into a girl, she was had orange hair done in a unique style with a pink bow, greens eye, pale skin with rosy cheeks with freckles, and a unique one piece outfit, both of them stagger a bit neither fall.

F.F.: "Oh! Sorry I was a little space out and wasn't looking where I was going!" She apologizes.

"Oh? Salutations! And it is quite all right." She said rather upbeat tone.

F.F.: "Okay, my name is F.F. nice to meet you." She said upbeat as well.

Penny: "My name is Penny it's a pleasure F.F.!" She said again making most people confused but F.F. was not like other people.

F.F.: "So Penny what are you doing here?" She ask curiously.

Penny: "I'm going to be fighting in the tournament, I am combat ready!" She said proudly.

F.F.: "Whoa! You are that amazing!" She said in excitement.

Penny: "Hey F.F. what does that stand for." She ask equally curious.

F.F.: "It stands for **Foo Fighters** but you can call me Fu or F.F. whichever you like." She said happily.

Penny: "Whoooooa, what a pretty name!" She said excite.

F.F.: "Th-Thank." She said shyly.

Just the conversation was about to continue Jolyne and her friend found F.F. along with Team RWBY after they lost the faunus.

Jolyne: "Geez F.F. we lost sight of you for a few second next thing we know your gone." Jolyne signed with relief.

Anasui: "Try to use your brain next time and pay attention, you had Jolyne worry sick." He growl out.

F.F.: "Sorry, but I made a new friend! Her name is Penny!" She said as he turn to the girl.

Penny was silent but shock by the statement F.F. make, Jolyne and the other where shock as well.

Jolyne: "Really? Well she look friendly." Jolyne said shock.

F.F.: "Yeah and she even fighting in the tournament of Vytal Festival!" She said in excitement.

Weiss: "Wait… What!?" She said in curious shock.

Jolyne: "That nice in all but it time for us to go, we have to head back to school." Jolyne said as F.F. nodded.

F.F.: "Okay, see ya Penny!" F.F. waved.

As the talk and begin talking among themselves, Penny somehow making in front of them without making a sound and so quick.

Penny: "What did you call me?" She ask as she look right at F.F. and slowly made her way in front of her.

F.F.: "Ah… I call you friend, d-did said something wrong?" She ask a bit nervous.

Penny: "I am I really your friend?" She ask in hope it was a yes as she stare blankly into F.F. eyes.

F.F.: "Of course your my friend!" She said with no second after she was asked shocking then exciting Penny.

Penny: "Joy!" She shout with happiness.

Anasui: "So you made a new friend good for you but we have to go so say goodbye to your new friend." Anasui said in a impatience tone.

F.F.: "Right, sorry Penny I have to good, hopefully we meet again." She smiled.

Penny: "Yes I hope so as well F.F. have a nice day." She said as she waved.

As they bid farewell to each other neither of them know that either of them were not the human in anyway forming a bond deeper then even they knew.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

In a warehouse the members of La Squadra were working on the plans for what to come, Cinder ask for Risotto to give her extra muscle just encase, he know that the other wouldn't like it, but he still did it, he figure that if he was going be her partner he left his weight it also to keep a eye on her to learn anything.

So he had Formaggio, Illuso, and Pesci go. Prosciutto's **Grateful Dead** was a double edged sword to those that didn't know about it, Ghiaccio was short temper and rash and would only make this worse, and Melone wasn't a close range fighter and would only get in the way, and Sale was still new.

There reaction where predictable Formaggia still acted carefree but he was a little more focus and cautious, Illuso was visible annoyed but still listen to Risotto, Pesci nodded but like the rest he didn't trust Cinder's crew.

But it at this moment Risotto felt a change in the air, like a surprise change that has appeared Risotto could only sit and hard his face as this feeling was something he felt before and he know it was a matter of time before it would happened, this time he would need a plan and then a sure fire way of killing the Boss.

Risotto: "It would seem we will have a rematch so we can continue our dance of death, Boss but it will have to wait just a little longer." He said as a dark gray aura pour out of him, with dark metal blue.

Doppio feel a cold shiver crawl up his spine bit continue to walk as he made his own plans.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Forever Fall Forest,**

It was cold and dark nothing made a sound, then deep in some dark cave would revealed a mystery figure in the cave wall it look muscular and have little clothing on.

But it had shining gems and gold bracelet and was in a flexible pose with it eyes close next it was a stone mask with teeth.

A lone Beowolf walk into the cave as it sniffed the ground a bit then stop at the figure in the wall and sniffed it after that it growl at it and then jump at it something unexpected happened, the wall started to absorb it, the Beowolf tried to move away, but half of it body was already sunk in by the time it figure out this was still living it was already absorb and gone.

The was a eerie feeling coming from it as for a moment just a moment the figure finger twitch and then it remain motionless again.

It should that things here would only grow harder as enemy from along go reappear and new enemy plan for a future of their choice.

* * *

Done! And new worry my other fanfiction is already being work on. As you can you tell am bring him back you know who I'm talking about if you know what happen, tell me how you feel about him returning. So how do you feel about F.F. learning Hamon, how do you think La Squadra are going to react to Doppio appearing, what do you think Jolyne and her friends are going to react to Pucci return, and finally how do Buccellati and his crew will handle La Squadra return in Remnant? As always thanks for your support! Peaces!


	8. Chapter 8

Here part two, sorry for the wait been busy. Now would you rather have Avdol vs. Esidisi or F.F. vs. Esidisi, your call or just both. But he'll come later so don't worry about it.

I don't own JoJo or Rwby

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 8: **The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 2**

Bruno Buccellati was talking to Jotaro about La Squadra as he felt that they where here in Remnant hiding and waiting.

Buccellati: "Each on of them is extremely danger." He said as Jotaro nodded.

Jotaro: "To think Stands of that power were real, what of the Leader what can his Stand do?

Buccellati: "I-I'm not sure, he was kill by Narancia's **Aerosmith** , but it was a power that scare even the Boss just a bit". He said sweating a bit.

Jotaro: "So this Assassins Team of Stands is here hiding, and there Leader has a powerful Stand ability we know nothing about." He said making full understanding of the info.

Buccellati: "I apologize, that chose was also the reason why Abbacchio lost his life." He said with regret.

Jotaro: "It fine, it not his ability I'm worry about, it the range. We have no idea how far he can spread his power, if he ever show himself I'll will personally take care of him." He said as he fixed his hat.

Buccellati: "From your friends say about you, I have no doubt only you can handle him." He nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

 **In The Beacon Dorm Rooms,**

F.F. was thinking back to Penny for some reason she felt like they had a connection, there was something about her she couldn't get.

F.F.: "So this is how humans feel when happy?" She said smiling.

In other dorms, Narancia and Abbacchio where trying to figure out what La Squadra could be doing if they were working with the White Fang which sounds like a stretch since they hate humans. Narancia was laying on his back with his feet to the wall and was looking at Abbacchio who has his back to the wall with one feet laying down the other had his knee up. Keicho was sleeping so he wasn't listen to them.

Abbacchio: "If they here and they are working for this White Fang, what would there angle be? The Faunus hate humans and La Squadra only true target was killing the Boss. Their be no reason, unless they have some other goal." He said in confusion.

Narancia: "That if there not robbing other shops blind." He said as he didn't think that wasn't possible.

Abbacchio: "That still begs the question why would they be doing so if they are. And I don't think they are, thought it be possible for them to force they was into working with the White Fang for information." He said believing that to be more possible.

Narancia: "What are we going to do if we fight them again or if one of the others do?" He ask his comrade.

Abbacchio: "It won't be easy even if we know there ability their still treated assassins and act like them as well, so we'll still have our hands full. If fighting one at a time was hard when there were two of three of us fighting them, when they group up it will be a challenge." He sighed.

Narancia: "But we have backup so should be easier now right?" He stated.

Abbacchio: "If your talking about the other Stand Users I have no idea, their abilities may be helpful for us or just like Fugo's be harmful. But as for those kids they have no idea what the real world like even with there power they have no idea what the real world has for them." He sighed.

Narancia: "But their still our allies, shouldn't we give them a chance?"

Abbacchio: "From what you told me about your day, that Schnee girl she showed great dislike from the White Fang and that other girl look to be defending with great fury, creating a fissure which would only get worse as time goes on if they don't stop." He said as a real team shouldn't at like that.

Narancia: "I guess but-"

As Narancia and Abbacchio where about to continue with they conversion the heard a slam and running confused and curious both Stand User got up and open the door. What they saw was Team RWBY member Blake running down the stairs and out the door.

This greatly confused them as Narancia turn to Abbacchio, who just shrugged and both of them turn and saw the Ruby and Yang with worry on there faces. Jolyne and her friend came out as well, to see what was going on. This awake Keicho as he got up with a irritated look on his face.

Keicho: "What the fuck is going on?" He said with a irritated tone.

It was clear that something happened as Ruby didn't say anything so he tried again this time with a more gentle approach with would be difficult for him.

Keicho: "Hey what happened here because it look like something happened?" He said his voice was still irritated but it was more soft.

Ruby: "B-Blake…sh-she." She couldn't say a thing and hugged Keicho, surprising him normally he would force her off, but he could tell this was serious and for some reason he felt like how he was when he calm down Okuyasu.

Yang: "Turn out Blake was a Faunus, she and Weiss were still fighting and she just leak it out and then ran." She said sadly.

Keicho: "*Sign* For fuck sake, so what are you going to do now?" He said as he subconsciously patted Ruby back.

Yang: "Not match, sorry for waking you, and now if you might I like my sister back." She said with a playful smile making Ruby come back to reality and moving from Keicho who look away with tinted of red.

Ruby: "I'm so sorry! Have a good rest!" She said with a red face as she return to her dorm.

Keicho: "Whatever just try not to fucking wake me." He said as he turn to go back to sleep.

Everyone else did the same as the thought of Blake disappearing and her true form revealed was now in their minds.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

Risotto was thinking a way about something he was thinking for sometime even before his death, but before he decide he turn to Prosciutto.

Risotto: "Prosciutto, I been thinking if we're ever going avoid making the mistake we made before we need more members, what do you think?" He ask his second in commanded.

Prosciutto: "More members of La Squadra? From what I can tell we never did have a healer and after Gelato's and Sorbet's death little to zero intel, and truth be told we lack a heavy hitter not counting you or Ghiaccio." He said rubbing his chin.

Risotto: "That your right about, but we can't just let anyone join. We need to find those that are worthy and ready." He said firmly.

Prosciutto: "How do we that, ask that Cinder woman because I rather not." He said tiredly.

Risotto: "No, someone like that only seek power, what we need is more than just power, it also skill and talent something you'll have found in the most unexpected places. Let the other know I'll be leaving to find more member and that your in charge, should anything happened have the other pull back at once." He said not taking chances this time.

Prosciutto: "Of course, and by chance Buccellati is here?" He said as he clench his fist a bit.

Risotto: "Do with him as you see fit." He merely said.

And Risotto use his Stand to turn invisible and blend into the night for a search for people he saw worthy of joining. Meanwhile Prosciutto was thinking how much of a cut they get with when this goes off. And how far this partnership will go one things was for sure, the moment that woman tried something it will be her end.

Prosciutto: "If we do meet again Buccellati, I won't let you off if you tried to get in the way of our plan." He serious as his Stand energy leak out aging thing around him.

* * *

 **The Next Day In Vale,**

Team RWBY was looking for Blake then ask Jolyne and her friend for help, Narancia join in as well using **Aerosmith** but it did little to help as it sent multiply breathing, this one of Naracia's Stand weakness it took to long to sense the right breathing. He didn't want to bother Abbacchio as he knows that he not much of a morning person even if his help would mean a lot, but surprisingly Keicho joined and was willing to use **Bad Company** to find Blake but made it clear that it may not find her.

Weiss seem against it as she had her own feelings about what she learn from her teammate. But her partner and leader insisted she do so, so she did no matter how much she was against it, she just there silent the whole time.

Jolyne: "I wish I ask my dad it see if we can have Iggy find her he told me he had strong sense of smell even for a dog." Jolyne sighed.

Anasui: "Didn't he also said it was a moody fleabag, cause I him doing more harm than good. What about you F.F. can't you find her or something with your sense of smell?" He asked casually.

F.F.: "I'm not a dog Anasui, my sense of smell is as good as yours." The plankton girl said offended by Anasui remake.

Anasui: "Figure it was a with of a tried." He said plainly.

Keicho: "Can you two stop your pointless argument, how about this instead wasting energy looking for her aimlessly, the best option would to be were she going be." He said truthfully.

Ruby: "That may work, but where would she be?"

Keicho: "How I should I know she's your teammate". He said with a firm tone.

Ruby: "I guess, it be better if you help too Weiss." She turn to her partner.

Weiss: "You know what would be help? Calling the police!" She said with irritated tone.

Ruby: "*Sign* Weiss." She said equally irritated.

Weiss: "What! It was just a idea!" She said explaining her reason.

Hermes: "A bad one." She said sighing.

Yang: "I think we should listen to her side of the story." Yang said wanting to learn more.

Weiss: "I think when we listen you'll learn I was right." She insisted.

Penny: "And I think Weiss hair is pretty today." She said surprising everyone.

F.F.: "Penny!" F.F. said as she ran to hug her new friend.

Penny: "Fu!" She said hugging back.

F.F.: "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

Penny: "I was exploring and saw you all, so I decided to see what you were doing?"

Ruby: "Where looking for Blake we have no idea where she is."

Penny: "You mean that Faunus girl?"

Narancia: "Yep in high sight the whole black bow should have stuck out." He said rubbing his head.

Keicho: "And your realizing that now?" He said slightly shock by Narancia's claim.

Jolyne: "Anyway we should split up for now to cover more ground."

And so Jolyne and Anasui group up Weather and Hermes, Keicho and Narancia, Weiss and Yang and for the odd person out Ruby, Penny, and F.F. which was to the glee of the plankton girl, and so they spread out looking for Blake.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

Doppio was at a library reading up on all he would need so he could start of his own gang. He learn about dust, grimm, faunus, semblances, aura, even the types of weapons. If he learn one things from Diavolo above all else it that knowledge was power, if he know the means of how this world work he could control it even so slightly to his advantage.

And with **King Crimson's** power with him, no one will get him and those who tried will be erased. He also knows how to hide identity after he spend so long doing it he was already a pro at it. And if any of the Boss old enemy like Buccellati crew or La Squadra in time he would take care of them but he would need member and the Arrow to make so he can a gang of Stand User like Passione.

Doppio: "All I need is time and money then I'll be set." He said to himself.

He figure it would not be easy and he could encounter problems on the way but nothing was going to get in the way all he need was a startup and he was set for his rise to the top and like his former Boss who ruled Italy he rule all of Vale from the shadow. He just need a produce that would get people wanting more and loyal members.

He raised to his feet and walk out as he for a plan, if he needed a start up he was going to have to head for were the "real knowledge" was.

* * *

 **With Weiss and Yang,**

The two just left a building Yang sighed as they didn't see Blake and she say the look on Weiss and confront her about it.

Yang: "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

Weiss: "Don't be stupid, of course I do, I'm just afraid of what she'll say once we find her. The innocent never run Yang." She said plainly but sadly.

Yang: "Hopefully the other are having better luck." She signed.

 **With Ruby, Penny, and F.F.,**

Penny: "So Blake is your friend?"

Ruby: "*Sign* Yes Penny."

Penny: "Is she your friend F.F.?"

F.F.: "Hmmmmm, I don't know I haven't know her for long."

Penny: "I see, are you mad at her Ruby?"

Ruby: "Ye- w-well I'm not, Weiss is mad at Blake."

Penny: "Is she friends with Blake?"

Ruby: "That what I thought, but that kinda up in the air right now."

Penny: "But, why?"

Ruby: "Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was." She said with a sigh.

Penny: "Huh! Is she a man?" She said with a shock.

F.F.: "Huh! I would never guess that!" F.F said with equal shock.

Ruby: "N-No no she not a man you two, I don't know what she is, she ran off before she could tell us." She said with a sigh.

Penny: "I don't have a lot of friends but if I did I would want them to talk to me about something." She said plainly.

Ruby: "Me too."

F.F.: "Don't worry Penny if something bothering you, you can tell anything, you too Ruby." She said with a smile.

Penny: "Thank Fu that means a lot, I'm so glad that your my friend!" She said with smile as well.

Ruby: "Yeah thanks F.F. that helps." She said a small smile.

It got late until it was night and Blake was waiting with the Monkey faunus who names she found out was named Sun, they were staking a huge shipment of dust to see if the White Fang was stealing dust. Sometime past and still nothing until, an aircraft appeared and landed, people wearing white and mask appeared which appeared to be the White Fang but what shock her was Roman was also there along with two man who were Formaggio and Pesci, thought she had no idea who they were.

Roman: "Hey what the hold up!? Where not the most hidden group of thieves, so could you animals pickup the pace!" He shouted.

Formaggio: "Geez you don't need to be so harsh, but speeding up isn't a bad idea." He commented.

Pesci: "We better watch out for anything, don't need unwanted trouble." He looking out for anything, Blake glared down at them not believing the White Fang would work with humans.

Blake: "This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with humans especially one like that, and I never seen thought two before." She said jumping down.

Sun: "Hey! What are you doing!?"

She landed and sneak up to Roman and would no one was looking as he cussed out to a White Fang soldier, she got behind him and hold her blade to his neck.

Roman: "What the! Oh for fu-" before he could finish.

Blake: "Nobody move!" She warned.

Roman: "Take it easy there little lady." He said with a smirk as the soldiers close in.

Blake: "Brother of the why are you helping this scum!" She said as her bow was removed showing her cat ears.

Roman: "Didn't you get the memo." He as still smirking.

Blake: "What are you talking about!" She glared.

Roman: "The White Fang and I are going into a joint business together." He said smugly.

Blake: "Tell me what it is or put I'll put a end to your little plan." She said coldly.

And then 3 more aircrafts appeared shocking Blake as she stare into the sky.

Roman: "I wouldn't call it a little plan." He said smiling to the sky.

As Blake was looking at the aircrafts Roman fired at the ground making Blake back off from it. In the distance it attract a lot of attention as Ruby, Penny, and F.F. look with shock.

Ruby: "Oh no."

She dodges more shots as she use her semblance to avoid get hit by another and avoid the rest with speed, she turn to retreat. As Roman about to follow he hit with a banana peel he left his head only to kick in the face by Sun who uses both of his feet, more members of the White Fang show up and as they attack Sun he fight them off with little effort. Both Blake and Sun tag team Roman as they fight him off he proves to be more of formidable than he looks. Roman sighed in frustration and turn to Formaggio and Pesci.

Roman: "Geez are you two bodyguard, or are you just here to stand around and do nothing!" He shouted with frustration.

Formaggio: "Man you sure are bossy, say Pesci can you do it? My **Little Feet** isn't that fast, plus I don't want to be blow to pieces if I have to shrink down." He sighed rubbing his head with one eye closed.

Pesci: "Fine I'll make this quick." He said summoning **Beach Boy**.

As Pesci aim for Blake heart she has little time to react but out of nowhere instead of hitting her it hit F.F. much to everyone shock, she cough blood but and look at Pesci with a smirk. Roman get over his shock and aim for above to flat all three with a shipment grate but the blast is blow from another blast and it reveals Ruby.

F.F.: "Thanks Ruby getting pierce is no problem but getting crush was not something I want to experience!" She said with smile as Pesci tried to pull out his hook but it proves stuck.

Roman: "Oh hello Red, isn't past your bedtime."

Penny: "Ruby are these people your friends? And are you okay Fu?" She ask Ruby first and than saw out F.F. and was concerned.

Ruby: "Penny get back." She warned.

Roman see chances and fire at Ruby sending her flying a bit, Penny narrows her eyes and walk up.

Ruby: "Penny, wait stop!"

Penny: "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" She shout as her back ope ups and blades come out.

She jumps down and begins thrashing the White Fangs soldiers left and right, meanwhile Pesci is still trying to pull out his fishing hook but it won't move and when he tried to make go deeper it get more stuck.

Pesci: "Just what the hell are you!?" He said with shock.

F.F.: "Your worst match up, Pesci of La Squadra." She said shocking him more.

Pesci: "H-How do you know my names?" He was started to get worried.

Narancia: "That would be from me!" He shouted.

Then **Aerosmith** appears firing bullet at him, but they were block by Formaggio who **Little Feet**. Narancia reveal himself with Abbacchio behind who used **Moody Blue** to make a recording of Blake that was being call off.

Abbacchio: "Next time you better have good reason to wake me Narancia." He said a bit annoyed.

Narancia: "Come one Abbacchio isn't this a good reason." He said pointed at the two assassins.

Formaggio: "Tch, man this is getting a little much now."

As both of them look they saw Penny take out the rest of the White Fang and even take out some of the aircrafts with a laser cannon.

Narancia: "It just us now but more are on the way, but by that time they get here it will be too late!" He said firing more bullets.

F.F.: "Take this!" She said firing her own bullets.

Formaggio was block as maybe as possible if this keep up he was be in trouble his **Little Feet** not very strong or fast and Pesci's **Beach Boy** was still stuck in that girl.

Formaggio: " _Damn it guess will have to call it quits._ " He thought as pull out a small compact mirror and open it.

Pesci: "These guy are too much, Formaggio what are we gonna do!?"

Formaggi: "Where out of here, Illuso get us out of here!" He shouted as the mirror reveal Illuso himself.

Illuso: "Fine, but this isn't going to end well once we get back." He said he active his Stand.

Formaggio: "You guys can have this win, but Narancia and Abbacchio we going to pay you guy back for what you did to us, so what your backs." He said as he and Pesci begin to crack and fall apart until they disappeared and the mirror fall.

Once they were gone they mirror exploded as a fire crystal was planted, Narancia sighed as Abbacchio just turn away, F.F. rubbed her chest, she sighed when she saw a hole in her shirt her wound was already filled.

Roman was long gone at this point and a lot members of the White Fang were arrested by the police. Everyone was sitting on crates or standing, Weiss and Yang appear.

Ruby: "Look Weiss it not what you think, she explained all and she has cute cat ears." She said as Weiss walk pass her.

Blake: "Look Weiss I just want to say that am no longer with the White Fang but when-" She tried to said

Weiss: "Stop, do you have any idea how long we been searching for you know 12 hours, that means in those 12 hours I have time to think about this, and I decide…I don't care." She said plainly.

Blake: "You don't care?" She said with shock and confusion.

Weiss: "You say your not with them, right?"

Blake: "No I haven't been…"

Weiss: "Ah bu bu bu, I don't want to hear it. All I want to know if that next time something this big happens… you come to your team members." She said honestly.

Blake: "Of course." She said softly.

Ruby: "Yeah, Team RWBY is back to together!"

Narancia: "Well Abbacchio, what do you say about them now?" He said with a smirk.

Abbacchio: "Hmph, they still have a way to go, but their getting there." He said plainly but he smirk at the end.

Weiss: "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!" She said pointed to Sun.

Sun: "Hehehe." He said awkwardly.

Ruby: "Hey where Penny?" She said confused.

F.F.: "Yeah, where is Penny? I haven't seen her since we got here." She said with worry, in a car Penny was sitting there with a sadden look on her face.

"You shouldn't go running around." A voice said plainly.

Penny: "I know sir."

"Your time will come." They said as the car drive off.

Everyone was regroup and explained everything and it didn't change a thing, Narancia and Abbacchio filled everyone on La Squadra and what type of people they were.

Ruby: "There a group of professional assassins, with similar powers that push you two to the limit." She summarized.

Narancia: "That cover it." He said casually.

Abbacchio: "There very different from regular assassins, no matter how much pain they go through they'll keep going they only way we stop them was ending them, for go." He said with a warning.

Narancia: "We'll talk to Buccellati about this, but be careful this if these guys have a goal they'll stop at nothing to complete or die trying." He said seriously.

Weiss: "Great now, first the White Fang and now a group of insane killer, what next a immortal life sucking beast?" She said with frustration.

Jolyne: "Their gone now so we'll just have to deal with them when the time comes."

Blake: "Hey Fu you alright, you to a nasty blow to the chest for me, I hope you didn't get any lasting harm."

F.F.: "Nope! I create a black flesh wall to protect my heart so that hook never got close to my heart." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Back At La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Illuso setup a mirror there and in no time all three assassins land without harm, Formaggio rubs his head as things didn't go as plan. Illuso was more irritated at how things went, and Pesci was still trying to figure out F.F. was still alive. Prosciutto appeared as he heard some noise and saw the three.

Prosciutto: "Your back, what happened on the mission?"

Formaggio: "Things where going well, but then this cat girl and monkey dude appear out of nowhere and started making problem than this girl block Pesci's **Beach Boy** hook and hold it hostage." He said making hand signs.

Prosciutto: "What are you serious, Formaggio?" He slightly a bit put off.

Pesci: "It's true bro! I couldn't even pull it out and when I was sensing her body it gave off a weird feeling I…I can't explain it!" He said with a slight panic.

Formaggio: "And that not even the half of it! Narancia and Abbacchio were there and it look like they have more Stand Users with them, maybe just like that girl." He said with a bit of worry.

Prosciutto: " _If that true then we really do need more members if were going to run into them again._ " He said with sign.

Pesci: "B-Bro is everything alright?" He said worried.

Prosciutto: "Yes, it fine you all did great I'll tell Risotto once he returns." He assured them.

Formaggio: "Where is the bossman at anyway?" He said with his hands in his pocket.

Prosciutto: "Out. Illuso, did you do it?" He said to the mirror user.

Illuso: "Yes just like as Risotto said." He said and open another compact mirror which revealed a few large crate and if they look closer it reveal dust crystals.

Prosciutto: "Risotto felt if something went wrong we lose the dust, that why he had Illuso used **Man in the Mirror** to bring the dust to the mirror world, now we have more than what to do with."

Formaggio: "What does the boss plan to do with it?"

Prosciutto: "Most likely for us to use when we need it, he never really trusted that woman or that man."

Illuso: "Now all we did is wait to see what happens next."

Risotto was still walking through the night sky he ran into a for problem but he dealt with it quickly as he continue to walk he sense something was off and turn and saw a pile of garbage as he look through it he grab something he never thought he see the Stand Arrow but it had a scarab beetle on it.

Risotto: So even the Arrow has made it way here, very well this will make finding members for La Squadra easier, now Arrow show the way to those I desire for my team and goal." He said as he balances it easily on his finger.

It begins to glow with a golden aura around it and starts spinning before it stop point down a dark alley with a aura of heavy hostile.

Risotto: "I see very well Arrow let see who you had lead me to." He said as he walk into the alley to find his first member of his team.

With defeat grow success and with success comes the power to make a new path, who will be the first to create their path, and how much dangerous will it be?

* * *

With that it complete! Tell what do you thinks of this chapter I want to know. So what do think of Risotto having the Requiem Arrow? What other plans do you think La Squadra has? How do you feel about Avdol and F.F. fighting Esidisi? And what do you think of a battle between Jotaro and Risotto? And in your opinion who do think would win? What you think of more member of La Squadra? Review me you answers and as always thank you for your supports! Peaces!


	9. Chapter 9

I plan to show Jolyne training didn't I forgot about it and I doing research for OC names and looks so be ready for that as well. And if you have anything you want to more of tell me and I work on it, plus I'm going to have some Stand battles soon. And how F.F. get Hamon I already have the covered.

I don't own JoJo or Rwby

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 9: **New Kids in Town, A New Gang is Born, And A Way to Become Stronger!**

It was nice new day in Vale and everyone enjoyed the day, and two teens were enjoying the day with a walk one of them was dark skin girl with emerald hair and red eyes, the other a pale skin boy with black eyes and gray hair. As a old man was hanging a bander and but slipped fall, luckily he wasn't hurt.

"Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here. Would you mind pointed me in the direction of this shop?" Said the girl holding a card with numbers.

He look at it and nodded with a smile and point where to go as she he waved go by.

"I know you where lost." The boy said smugly.

"Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." She sighed.

Mercury: "That not your money." He pointed out.

"But it could your if you shut up for 5 minutes." She pointed out, smiling.

Mercury: "Hmmmm, no deal."

"Hmph fine." She said in frustration.

Mercury: "Whatever, you want me."

They walk through Vale looking at the sight like the people, the buildings, and shops.

Mercury: "So how much farther?" He asked bored.

"A few more blocks." She told him.

Mercury: "Man this place is so dull."

"I like it, tall buildings, diverse cultural." She said with a smirk.

Mercury: "And nice dopey people to pickpocket." He said with a smirk.

"That everywhere." She sighed annoyed.

Mercury: "Oh thief master Emerald please do take my money I barely have any to make it by." He faked whimpers.

Emerald: "Your an ass.' She said annoyed.

Mercury: "Your no fun today." He sighed.

They made it to a old book store and went inside, but they didn't see from across the street was a man was reading dark blue hard cover book he also wearing a dark purple blue hat with a golden pin on it, as he watch them enter. Inside was dark as only the windows lit the room, books where everyone as a man was in the back humming a tune.

Emerald ranged the desk bell, calling out a tall slightly muscular man with black hair and sideburns dark red brown shirt and dark green pants, he was holding books and as he put them done it revealed he had yellow eyes.

Tuskon: "Welcome to Tuskon Book Trade, home to ever book under the Sun." He said but once he look at Emerald he had a look of discomfort but did show it. "How may I help you?"

Mercury: "Just browsing."

Emerald: "Do you have a copies of the Thief and the Butcher?"

Tuskon: "Yes."

Emerald: "That great!"

Tuskon: "Would you like a copy?"

Emerald: "No just wondering." She said plainly as Mercury close a book loudly.

It was close the tension was slowly increasing as the atmosphere was getting heavy.

Emerald: "What about Violet Garden, Paperback?"

Mercury: "He got it hard back too!"

Emerald: "Oh options are nice."

Mercury: "No pictures, hey you have any comic!?"

Tuskon: "In the front."

Emerald: "Oh! What about Third Crusade?"

Tuskon: "Um…I don't believe we carry that one." He said with a frown.

Mercury: "Oh?"

Emerald: "What was this place called again?"

Tuskon: "Tuskon Book Trade."

Emerald: "And your Tuskon?"

Tuskon: "That right."

Emerald: "So than your the one who came up with catchphrase?"

Tuskon: "Yes."

Mercury: "And what was it again?"

Tuskon: "*Sign* Tuskon Book Trade home to every book under the Sun."

Mercury: "Except the Third Crusade."

Tuskon: "It just a catchphrase."

Mercury: "It false advertising!"

Emerald: "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tuskon." She said narrowing her eyes.

As the tension growth heavier just as thing where going to take a turn for the worse the same man from before enter the store holding the same book from before, it revealed to be Prosciutto as he move pass Emerald and hand the book to Tuskon.

Prosciutto: "I must thank you for letting me write this, I found it to be very enlighten and enjoyable." He said politely, with a smile.

Tuskon: "Glad you like sir." He a bit awkward.

Prosciutto: "Mind telling the name of this book again?"

Tuskon: "I believe it call, A Fallen Hitman's Fate."

Prosciutto: "If you don't may, you don't mind if I keep this do you? And do you by chance have another one similar to this one?" He said politely.

Tuskon: "S-Sure let me go check in the back just wait a moment." He said and open the door leaving the room.

Prosciutto: "Thank very much." He said with a slight bow

As Tuskon left Emerald and Mercury frown as Prosciutto turn to them with a frown and cold glare.

Prosciutto: "Mind explaining what you two are doing?" He said with a cold tone.

Mercury: "Taking care of something Roman can't."

Prosciutto: "But where you two ask too do so?"

Emerald: "It's clear he can't do anything, this guy is about to leave."

Prosciutto: "But it not your place to say, if my memory is right your two were not to dirty hand would here." His glare harden.

Emerald: "What give you the right to boss us again?" She glared.

Prosciutto: "Because unlike you I can follow my order." He said with a tone more colder than ice.

Mercury: "Where not you, where not mindless soldiers ready to march into battle and dead." He sneered.

Emerald: "And we don't take orders from your or your boss."

Prosciutto: "Both you better watch what you say next, very carefully or it will be your last." He said with no emotion as the air around him begun to be distorted and Emerald and Mercury broke in a cold sweat as the air around them felt heavy.

As this continue the look in his eye was cold and had zero emotion in them, his intent was clear; one wrong word and they where died. As Tuskon return Prosciutto turn to him and everything was back to normal as Emerald and Mercury gasp in air not realizing there were holding their breaths.

Tuskon: "I have one that called, The Train Ride to the End."

Prosciutto: "Thank you very much, and on my behalf I apologize if these two where very rude you." He said bowing his head.

Tuskon: "N-No problem kids will be kids."

Prosciutto: "Enjoy you day, and thank you again for the books. Me and these kids will be taking our leave now." He turn not even looking at Mercury or Emerald as they follow him out.

As they did Prosciutto look down the street and without turning back he said.

Prosciutto: "Your right you don't work for our leader and we don't work for your leader. We're working with you guys so don't step out of line. Unlike any of you we are train killer and if there something that in our way we take care of it, no matter who or what it is." He said with a cold tone leaving a warning in the air for them. And then he pull out his new book and begin walking as he reads it. "We're always watching and always listen, so watch what you say."

And he pull out a compact mirror and open it to reveal Illuso, who standing behind both of them with glass shards in both hands aim at their necks and close it again, as he continue to walk as he reads.

Mercury and Emerald where panting as Mercury touch his neck out of subconscious fear and Emerald was sweat nonstop, that was the first time any human even Cinder, show her true fear of her life.

Mercury: "Those guys, there something else…not even sure what to called them."

Emerald: "We only have to hold out with them until Cinder plan is complete."

As Prosciutto walk he turn a corner and pull the mirror again and had Illuso pull him into the Mirror World to take him to the hideout and as he pulled in the mirror fall and once Prosciutto was gone it begin to age until it was dust that got blow in the wind.

Illuso: "Those kids really piss me off, do we really have to walk with that bitch and her brats." He sneered in anger.

Prosciutto: "As much as it anger me to do so, we have to deal with it until Risotto give us new orders." He sighed.

Illuso: "Tch, any word from him?"

Prosciutto: "Sadly no, he still hasn't return, but he can take care of himself." He said as he goes to sit.

Illuso: "Man, he's taking this seriously." He sighed.

Prosciutto: "He has to, we can't continue as we are now." He said reading his new book. "We must grow stronger." He stated simply.

Illuso: "Your right even with this aura and dust were still not at full force yet."

Prosciutto: "Where are the others?"

Illuso: "Formaggio decided to go out sightseeing and brought Sale, Pesci, and Ghiaccio with him. Melone hasn't even left his room and when he does it to either to use the bathroom or when Risotto orders it." He sighed.

Prosciutto: "I'm guessing he using the scroll for his research on dust, aura, and even the Faunus. Properly so he can be able to create a strong child of his Stand."

Illuso: "He still creeps me sometimes, even after he joined." He shivered.

Prosciutto: "Maybe but he the only one here who has a good knowledge on medical care." He sighed.

* * *

 **At Beacon In the Cafe,**

Everyone was eating and having fun, Yang was catching grape with her mouth that Nora was throwing, Blake was overlooking a book, and Ruby was carrying a big binder.

Ruby: "Sisters, Friends, Weiss."

Weiss: "Hey!"

Ruby: "Today, I had a dream."

Yang: "This has to be good."

Ruby: "A dream where all 4 us as a team, would have the most fun that any has ever had, ever!"

Weiss: "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby: "I am not a crook."

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Ruby: "I'm talking about starting with a bang."

Yang: "I always start with a "Yang"." She punned which got her a apple to the face.

Ruby: "Look guys in it's been a good 2 week but with the more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year, second semester is going to be great but classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I taken the time to schedule wonderful event."

Weiss: "I don't know to be proud or scared for what you plan for us."

Blake: "I don't know I think I might sit this out."

Weiss: "Sit out or not I think we did it as a team."

This didn't take long for them realize that some of the Stand Users where not here, they look and saw Keicho eating quietly with Weather, Kakyoin, and Avdol. Narancia and Abbacchio were gone, and Jolyne, Hermes, F.F. and Anasui weren't even here.

Ruby: "Where the other?"

Keicho: "Those three went off somewhere, I have not idea." He said plainly.

Weather: "Mr. Jotaro came by this morning to train Jolyne, and Hermes and Anasui wanted to watch as for F.F. I don't know where she is."

Blake: "Is it safe for her to be by herself?"

Weather: "F.F. can take care of herself my guess that she off with the dog."

Ruby: "Well that fine, hey do want to join in on our fun!?"

Avdol: "I have other things to do today, so I can not join."

Kakyoin: "Same for me."

Weather: "I plan on seeing how Jolyne is doing, and maybe see where F.F. went."

Keicho: "Don't even think about it, I', not getting involved in your nonsense." He said annoyed.

Ruby: "Well if your lost." She said plainly.

Yang picks up a green apple and throw it but it miss Nora, and then she tried to get her to but she threw a pie and it hit Weiss in the face.

Yang: "Oh no."

* * *

 **Outside Of Beacons,**

Jolyne was training with her father as he was test her Stand strength, range, durability, and speed, he was checking to see if she got his quick thinking skills. Jolyne was exhausted it true what they said about her father Stand, it was powerful in speed, power, and skill.

Jotaro: "You look to be able to keep with **Star Platinum** for the most part, but there one more thing I like to show you to see if your **Stone Free** can copy it."

Jolyne: "What is it?"

Jotaro: "I'll show you but be warned I haven't done this move in a long time so I maybe a little rusty at it, **Star Finger**!" He said as two of **Star Platinum** finger extend at extreme speed pierce the stone wall like paper.

Jolyne: "Wh-What the!?"

Jotaro: "It look like I still got it, but I'm out of practice." He said rubbing his finger.

Jolyne: "You want me to have **Stone Free** copy that?" She asked in disbelief. "But, all she can do is turn to string." She stated.

Jotaro: "I'm not saying copy it 100% your my daughter so your Stand have the potential do more than you think, I'm showing you this to see what you can do with it, do it in your own way don't try to copy me." He said both praising her and instructing her.

Jolyne: "Do you really I can be as strong as you?" She said looking away.

Hermes: "Jolyne." She said a bit sad.

Jotaro: "You can, I know you'll surpass me, and it not because your my daughter or a Joestar. It because the power to do so is inside you." He said plainly putting his hand on her head making blush from his praise.

Jolyne: "Th-Thank dad." She said shyly.

Jotaro: "Now let see how well your aura control is, there still a lot we don't know what a aura awaken Stand User can really do." He said as his body was surrounded by a golden aura.

Jolyne: "Alright, but I wouldn't hold back!" She said as she cover in a blue green aura.

Ermes: "Man their both incredible." She said amazed.

Anasui: "Hmmm, once the time right I'll talk to Jotaro about Jolyne." He said determined.

Ermes: "You never quiet do you?" She sighed.

Anasui: "Never." He said with a serious face.

After training they return to the school, once Jotaro open the door everyone sweatdrop when they saw the whole cafe cover in food and the students cover in food as well and what everyone thought was.

Jotaro: "What the fuck happened here?" He said with a deadpanned face.

* * *

 **At A Bar In Vale,**

Doppio had been talking to a few people some drunk some sober, and he learn that the White Fang is working with a human some with power that have been unseen before and that large amounts of dust have been stolen. Mostly La Squadra and it turn out there working with the White Fang for some goal they have.

First, he need to start up with something that would make him lot of money than he would need people to join. But he was swamped on what to do about any of it, he didn't have the superdrug Diavolo had and he didn't have the Arrow.

Doppio: "How did the boss had all he needed to do such a thing, but I have nothing?" He said as he took another drink of beer.

He keep thinking and then it hit him what make the boss who he was was something he had and it wasn't Passion, it was what drive him and made keep going no matter what and Doppio needs to find his drive, and what driveshim is…revenge. He want to make Diavolo pay for lying to him, for using him. He wanted to make it clear that he was better in every way and he could make a gang that surpassed Passione!

Doppio get up and after downing his last beer he walk out the bar and down the alley, but to his surprise he see two people he never thought he see in this world.

Squalo and Tiziano of Passione that died at the hands of Buccellati crew. Both of them were confused and lost at what happened.

Squalo and Tiziano where a duo team since they joined Passione, one could not function without the other. When Tiziano dead in Squalo arms he felt nothing more than despair and rage for his fallen comrade, it should have been him! So after dying at the hands of Narancia his despair and rage forged a new path for him. Tiziano was never the fighting type so against Narancia he died in a instant Squalo was the one to live so he may live to fight another day but if only he could fight he be less of a burden, his overwhelming desire to improve his weak strength gave him the path of his desire.

Doppio approach them but made sure that the darkness shielded his face only showing his eyes as his eye, they subconsciously turn white with black.

Doppio: "Squalo and Tiziano members of Passione." He said as his voice got deeper.

Both stare at Doppio in shock not knowing who he is or ever meeting in person, Doppio acted and show himself in a way that the Boss would.

Squalo: "Wh-What the?" He ask in shock.

Tiziano: "B-Boss i-is it really you?" He trembled.

Doppio: "Yes is me, and I'm creating a new gang. Bigger, Better, Stronger, and far surpassing Passione in every way. And I'll need your help to make it so, as it appears both La Squadra and Buccellati crew are here in this new world, and when the time comes we'll give show them the mistake of messing with us… will you join me and have revenge?" He said holding out hands as a crimson aura surrounded him.

Both Squalo and Tiziano share and look as both were sweating but turn back to Doppio and raised to there feet only to kneel and grab his hand kissing it.

Tiziano: "We'll will follow you Boss in this world or the nexts."

Squalo: "Will avenge ourselves and make a new path."

Doppio: "Excellent, we are no longer Passione, as of new we are, Vendetta!" He said making his new name for his gang as he start his plans to build his new organization.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

Mercury and Emerald where walking to a warehouse as they enter, they saw White Fang members moving Dust cases. And they walk to Roman and to the side was Prosciutto who was silent as Roman overlook something, he turn and saw Emerald and Mercury.

Roman: "Oh look she sent the kids again, this is turning out like the divorces." He said getting behind them and hugging them.

Emerald: "Ew save us the thought of you or your personal desires." She shuddered.

Roman: "That was a joke, and this may have tell where you been all day." He said taking the piece of paper. And when he looks he had a displeased look on his face. "Why do have you this address?" He asked seriously.

Emerald: "Wouldn't you like to now." She said smug.

Roman: "Yes I do, now where have you been all day?"

Prosciutto: "Going against orders and doing as they please." He said getting involve.

Mercury: "We were cleaning up your mess, at least one of them. Until he got involved and protected him." He said pointing to Prosciutto.

Prosciutto: "I was correcting your actions." He said calmly. He's a assassin, not a senseless killer.

Roman: "It doesn't matter, "I" was going to take care of it." He said sternly.

Mercury: "Two bags and a one ticket out of Vale say otherwise, which by now he properly not there anymore."

Prosciutto: "It's not you place to do such a act, and I could care less about "your" problems." He said not caring.

Romans: "Listen you little punk if where up to me I take you and your little street rat friend and-" But he was interrupted.

Cinder: "And do what Roman?" She said entering.

Roman: "Not kill them." He said nervously.

Emerald: "Cinder!" She said excited.

Cinder: "I thought I told you to eliminate the runaway."

Roman: "I was going too."

Emerald: "He escape, Mercury and I were going to take care of him, but this guy got in the way." She glared at him.

Prosciutto: "I could careless of his escape, or your emotions against me." He said without a hint of caring.

Cinder: "Quiet, I thought I told you to keep your hands clean would in Vale."

Emerald: "I thought…?"

Cinder: "Don't think, obey." She said firmly.

Emerald: "Yes ma'am."

Prosciutto: "Your lake of control over them show your failure as a leader." He pointed out.

Emerald: "You take that back!" She shouted in anger.

Cinder: "Emerald!" She shouted sternly.

Prosciutto: "My point proven, if this how your runs things it will only end in ruins."

Cinder: "I don't believe your in position to comment on how I run things, after you help a runaway escape."

Prosciutto: "I'm neither your underling nor your subordinate, I work for Risotto and La Squadra, only." He said seriosuly.

Cinder: "And where is your leader? Not here." She told him, smugly.

Prosciutto: "You better watch your words woman." He warned.

Cinder: "Or what~?" She's smirked.

Prosciutto: "Or face my wrath." He said with a icy tone as a purple aura surround him and the ground around him slowly turn to dust.

Risotto: "Prosciutto, that is enough." He said as firmly.

Prosciutto turn and saw Risotto as he revealed to be cover in blood and his clothes where raggy and cut up, and it look like someone was behind him.

Prosciutto: "Risotto, what happened to you?" He asked confused.

Risotto: "There more parasites in this city than I thought." He said plainly as it was clear the blood was not his and he no way injured.

Prosciutto: "I see."

Risotto: "Prosciutto refrain from acting hostile it unbecoming of you." He said calmly.

Prosciutto: "Yes, forgive my actions." He said bowing his head a bit.

Risotto: "And you, what my men say is true, a leader who cannot control their soldiers, is unfit to lead at all and is a failure." He said firmly.

Cinder: "Noted, but moving on. Who may that be behind your back, you hiding someone~?"

Risotto: "None of your business, Prosciutto have Illuso take you to the hideout, I will explain more there, and who this is." He ordered.

Prosciutto: "Understood, Risotto." He said and disappearing into a mirror that explosions one it hit the ground.

Risotto: "It would seem there more dust than needed, what you planning next?" He asked Cinder.

Cinder: "Moving on to Phase 2, which I'll tell you once you look more, processable." She said point to the blood.

Risotto: "Very well, and remember this my man take order from only me, and their only playing nice because I say so…don't act out before them or me and control your kids better, or you'll see how different we truly are." He said a metallic blue color aura surround him and then sounds of metal creaking and crushing filled the room.

Once Risotto was done he turn and leave as he disappeared, once they look and saw the metal dust crates and bents were distorted as if the were crush from the inside. It was clear this was a warning and display of true power.

Roman: "Remind me to stay on his good side." He said with a shudder.

Mercury: "If he even has one." He said sweating a bit.

Emerald: "Cinder, we can't true those guys." She said firmly.

Cinder: "I agree but as he said we are working together so we should play nice, for now. Have the White Fang move the all the dust, moving with Phase 2." She ordered them. " _I will learn the source of your unknown powers and make them my own_." She thought with a evil smile.

* * *

 **At La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Risotto returned as he left to go clothe himself and have Melone mended his clothes as for Prosciutto he was reading his new book would sitting in a chair, Illuso was laying on the couch as a magazine was on his face, because he was sleeping.

As for the person behind Risotto it was revealed to a be a Faunus girl as she had semi spiky black hair, pale skin with green scale on her face, arms and legs, black fingernails and toenails, yellow eyes, a lizard tail, and ragged dirty clothes. She was a Faunus and she was shy and was shaking nonstop as she didn't know what would become of her, after seeing Risotto's eyes she was scared for her life.

After sometime Risotto reappeared clean of blood and his clothes stitch up as he had other members gather. Prosciutto woke up Illuso as he left the magazine and stretched and setup yawning.

Formaggio: "Good to have you back bossman." He said with a smirk.

Pesci: "What this all about? Is it important?" He asked clueless.

Ghiaccio: "Of course it important, what matters is that it make sense!" He said in anger.

Sale: "Let's hope it's not about that woman." He said not liking Cinder.

Melone: "Maybe this will help my research to make the perfect child of Babyface." He said licking his lips.

Prosciutto: "If you lot look and see you'll understand." He stated.

Illuso: "Let get this over with." He groaned.

Risotto: "Everyone." He said getting there attention, and all of them turn to Faunus making her shriek as she whimper and trembled.

Formaggio: "You brought home a Faunus? What for?" He said confused.

Ghiaccio: "You ass of course he did, you should be asking why!" He said in anger.

Illuso: "She looks weak and wimpy." He pointed out.

Prosciutto: "Now your being an ass, she just got here."

Sale: "She looks all dirty did you get her from the alley?"

Melone: "Di molto! She could help with my research!" He said breathing heavy.

Risotto: "All of you calm down, she going to be our new member." He stated. Making everyone but Illuso and Prosciutto went widened. "Our enemies are growing and have new allies, if we wish to complete our goals we must do the same, we must make a bigger and stronger La Squadra."

The member where quiet but they agree with their leader but after Gelato and Sorbet, where they ready? Could they handle the pain of losing another ally they were gangster, yes. But some are still haunted by the death of there two friends, people like Formaggio, Illuso, and Prosciutto. Plus this girl look scared shitless, what good would she do?

Risotto: "I understand how you feel but this girl has more potential then you think, just give her time." He told them, calmly. "Now please stand your name." He said firmly but softly calming the girl a bit.

Bianco: "Bi-Bianco Morbido." She said timidly but loud enough for the other to here.

Risotto: "You can sleep in Illuso room." He stated.

Illuso: "Huh!? Why my room?" He asked in shock.

Risotto: "Your room is the warmest in this place." He informed.

Illuso: "*Sign* Fine I was sleeping on the couch anyways." He said not caring.

Risotto: "Show her the way, as for the rest of you get some sleep."

Illuso did as he was told and her as she follow, Prosciutto turn to his leader.

Prosciutto: "Where and how did you find her."

Risotto: "Where I'll explain later as for how, I used this." He said revealing the arrow shocking Prosciutto.

Prosciutto: "Did you uses it on her yet?" He said seriously.

Risotto: "No, I want to have her aura awakened first and trained, I'll have that woman get her some new clothes as well."

Prosciutto: "So are you going to find more after we dealt with Bianco?"

Risotto: "Yes, but for now I will rested." He said shutting his eye.

Prosciutto: "Everything is going smoothly for now."

Illuso show Bianco his room which feel warm to her as she see his bed and blanket.

Illuso: "Get some rest, no telling how tomorrow will end up being." He said plainly.

Bianco: "Th-Thank yo-you…ah…um?"

Illuso: "Illuso Specchio." He said plainly.

Bianco: "Thank you. Illuso."

Illuso: "No problem."

Bianco gets in bed and cover herself, her instinct tell her that she in a house dangerous people and she could smell blood on all of them both grimm and people. But she couldn't help but feel like as if there something normal about them, a weird kind of warmth each one has that is different from the other.

* * *

 **Elsewhere Unknown,**

Cinder was annoyed but yet interested and a bit afraid of the power Risotto had and how aura amplified it by a lot. She wanted that to increase her power but she had not idea how so do so. As she thought about her plan, she felt another presence and turn she pointed a sword at them and saw a man who look to be wearing priest clothe of some kind.

Cinder: "Who are you? And you better explain how you find me or burn." She threatened as the man revealed hims he had white hair and dark skin.

Pucci: "I am simply a man who in need of a guide. And you need a ally, one who can give you what you desire most for helping them, I can be that alley." He said in a calm tone.

This man intrigued Cinder his presence was calm but had low level hostility like he was unguarded and guarded at the same time, like he was gentle but savage, like he good but bad, he was so much yet so little.

Cinder: "Very well, if your lost than why don't I show you~." She said as she put both hands on his chest staring into his eyes.

Pucci: "That is very kind of ma'am." He said softly as his arm went around her waist.

As new bonds are tested others are created, even now some still lay in the shadow planning and waiting for there time.

* * *

Done just like always tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm working on using Italian language for some of my character of La Squadra, if you are italian please forgive me. What do you think of La Squadra new member? What o you think her roles is? How well do you think Pucci and Cinder will work together? How do you think Jolyne will use **Star Finger** with her Stand? What do you think of Doppio new gang name?


	10. Chapter 10

I will try to name my OC after real life stuff such as foods or color in Italian language or other languages, and fear I have own way of making both sides stronger.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 10: **New Students Of Beacon, Growing Forces, The Plan To Stop Evil!**

One day in Vale everyone at Beacon was resting or enjoying their time to themselves, others were using this time to train to grow stronger, but for must it was business as the had little time to get everything they needed done.

 **Beacon In The Tower,**

Jotaro was taking a break from training himself and Jolyne as Ozpin had called him, someone he knew was coming by and he wanted Jotaro to meet him.

He was leaning up against the desk, his eyes were closed as he thinking about La Squadra and Pucci. He wasn't anywhere closer to increasing his Time-Stop from when he started, he would have to figure it out later. He needs to get back in shape, he needs to get back to the peak he was in his prime; when he fought DIO. He open his eyes and with **Star Platinum** 's supersight, he sees bullheads. He see Goodwitch is displeased, and Ozpin still has a blank face but it show disappointment.

Glynda: "Ironwoods certainly like bringing his work wherever he travels." She said upset.

Ozpin: "Well running an academy in the military, make him a busy man. "But yes those are a eyes sore." He sighed.

Jotaro remained silent as he plans to watch and see what happens. And saw a man in a white suit and black hair with gray on the side.

Ironwood: "Ozpin."

Ozpin: "Hello General."

Ironwood: "Please drop the formalities, it has been to long. And Glynda it has also been to long."

Glynda: "Oh James, I'll be outside." She said leaving the room.

Ironwood: "Will she hasn't changed a bit. And I'm guessing this gentlemen is the one you told me about." He said look in Jotaro direction.

Ozpin: "Yes indeed, he has some very interesting story."

Jotaro: "Jotaro Kujo, but call me Jotaro. A pleasure General." He said plainly and throw his and out for a shake.

Ironwood: "Please call me James." He said returning the hand shake.

Ozpin: "So what in the world has brought you all the way from Atlas? Headmaster don't usually travel with their students." He pointed out.

Ironwood: "Well you know how much I love Vale this time of the year. Beside you hosting, I thought this would be a chance to catch up."

Ozpin: "I can certainly enjoy the quality time between friends, although the small fleet outside has me concerned." He said seriously.

Ironwood: "Concern is what brought them here."

Ozpin: "And travel between kingdom is growing difficult."

Ironwood: "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those man."

Ozpin: "*Sign* We are in a time of peace, show of power like this, are going to bring the wrong impression."

Ironwood: "But if what Qrow us said is true then-"

Ozpin: "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It the Vale festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I advise you don't scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers."

Ironwood: "I'm just being careful."

Ozpin: "As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntress we can. This also why I ask Jotaro to join us today, he can explain the threats that lay in Vale."

Jotaro for the whole time just watch in silence almost like he wasn't there, it was natural for him to do so he was just able to blend in anywhere. Once Ozpin call on the veteran Stand User, he explain himself.

Jotaro give Ironwood the quick run on how he got here what Standa are and how to get them.

Jotaro: "From what I here is that a group of professional assassins are here. And are working with the White Fang, and there leader power is unknown to me but he a truly powerful and deadly person. I could hear it in Buccellati voice." He said seriously.

Ozpin: "This group call themselves La Squadra, and from what I learned their a dangerous maybe more than the White Fang."

Ironwood: "And you chose to tell this now! If what everything is true why leave this in the dark till now?"

Ozpin: "To keep you from blowing this into something else, if we tried and hunt them down they'll only hide deeper in Vale."

Jotaro: "There assassin, unlike those White Fang thugs, they'll wait for the moment and time to strike. I fought a few to learn a thing or two. But their not the worst case, someone far me worse infects Vale." He said with a grim look.

Ozpin: "What is it then?"

Jotaro: "The son of bitch that ended my life, his name if Pucci and if is here he'll make things even worse, he'll gun for me or Jolyne sooner or later. If I seehim again, my fist is going turn his head inside out." He said with low killer intent but suppressed it.

Ozpin: "What would be his goal?"

Jotaro: "To try and gain a power called **"Heaven"** it will give control over time and gravity itself. But my guess is he hiding in the shadow and buying his time."

Ironwood: "What is the world coming too?"

Ozpin: "This is all the more to remain calm and keep the peace the last thing we need is a panic."

Ironwood: "Believe Oz whatever is coming I'll take care no matter what." He said firmly and left.

Jotaro: "So is there something I should now? I like to keep in the loop." He said to Ozpin talk with Ironwood.

Ozpin: "Forgive me Jotaro, I never met to keep you out of the loop. For now all I can give is my word, in time I will explain but for now there someone who is trying to attack Beacon or even do far worse."

Jotaro: "Good grief, will if your words are all you can give me, fine. But know this Ozpin, I lost Jolyne once…and I won't for a second time."

Ozpin: "I understand."

Jotaro leave to train some more, he needed to get into the swing of things again if he even plan on finishing Pucci off for good this time.

* * *

 **Beacon In The Library,**

Everyone was doing their own thing Team RWBY were playing a board game, Team JNPR were studying, and the Stand where either reading or watching the board game. It looks to be a very heated one at that, as everyone was in full swing Yang and Ruby especially would Weiss was confused and Blake was spacing out.

Narancia and F.F. watch with interest, Abbacchio was reading a book on the history of Remnant, Keicho was studying battle tactics, and Jolyne is not here but Hermes is but she staring off into space. Weather was also reading a book but it was weather patterns, Anasiu was resting as his hat covered his eyes and was also thinking about Jolyne.

Jolyne was nowhere to be founded, when the other woke up they saw Jolyne was gone. Mostly likely training by herself to work the move Jotaro show her.

F.F: "Say Narancia where did you go? You and that Abbacchio guy were gone the whole day." She asked curiously.

Hermes: " _You were gone a whole day as well?_ " She thought with a sweatdrop.

Narancia: "Me and Abbacchio where with Buccellati, and he left to go take care of business so we followed." He said leaning back in his chair.

 _Flashback_

 _Narancia was watching Abbacchio explained the events of what happened._

 _Abbacchio: "And that what happened, it and it seems they truly are working the White Fang."_

 _Narancia: "And from what Blake said what that Roman guy and La Squadra are in a joint deal with them!"_

 _Buccellati: "Hmmm, so they really are, but what part do they play? Or could there be a bigger mastermind at play?"_

 _Abbacchio: "Whoever they are I doubt this will be the end of there plan."_

 _Buccellati: "I'm going to location of robbery to see if maybe any clues left."_

 _Abbacchio: "Left us come, I can used_ _ **Moody Blues**_ _to see where they may have gone."_

 _Narancia: "I can then use_ _ **Aerosmith**_ _to hunt down any leave over thugs!"_

 _Buccellati: "Very well, let's go."_

 _Three made it to the scene of the robbery and Abbacchio had_ _ **Moody Blues**_ _replay where Roman left too, once they found the location it was empty, but whoever was here made sure to move quickly._

 _After that event happened the three former gangster headed back to Beacon and tried to piece together._

 _End of Flashback_

Narancia: "We couldn't find anything else so we could just finish up." He sighed.

F.F.: "Dang that must have to suck walking that longer."

Narancia: "Yeah it was, but despite that Buccellati look like he got what he needed from the trip."

Yang: "Hey where is he anyway?"

Narancia: "No idea, maybe doing more investigating."

Blake listen carefully to what Narancia was saying and was displeased about it. For the White Fang to be working with Torwick was something, but assassins, why!

Ruby: "Speaking about disappearing F.F. where you go?"

F.F.: "Hm? Oh! I was at the water fountain!" She said making everyone sweatdrop.

Weiss: "How!?"

F.F.: "I became one with the water and soak in it all day!" She said with a bright smile.

Hermes: "Sounds like some shit you do." She sighed but smiled.

Weather look at F.F. for a moment then went back to reading his book. But then Sun by with a friend.

Sun: "Sup losers." He said playfully.

Ruby: "Hey Sun."

Sun: "Ruby, Yang, Blake, F.F., Ice Queen."

Weiss: "Why does everyone call me that!?"

Sun: "I like to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

And next to him was a blue hair boy with yellow goggles, a red jacket, and black pants.

"Aren't libraries for reading." He pointed out.

Ren: "Thank you!" He shouted.

Nora: "Pancakes!" She said waking up.

Keicho: "Least someone now what this plan is for." He said in an annoyed tone.

Sun: "Shut up, don't be a nerd." He said plainly.

Neptune: "Guh Guh Guh! Intellectual, okay thank. I'm Neptune."

Weiss: "So Neptune, where are you from?" She asked intrigued.

Neptune: "Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." He said with a little flirting.

Weiss: "Umm, I'm Weiss."

Jaune: "Are you kidding me!"

Hermes: "Ugh, great he one of the flirting types." She sighed.

F.F: "He seem nice, enough." She said showing the bright side.

Neptune: "A pleasure."

Hermes: "Right sure."

Sun: "Didn't know you where the board game playing type."

Blake: "Right, will I done playing." She said in slight sadden tone.

And so she leave, but a few say how she acted mostly Weiss, and Narancia and Abbacchio.

Nora: "Woman."

* * *

 **Beacon In The Courtyard,**

Jolyne was panting as she saw trying to recreate **Star Finger** let alone master it or even improve on it, but was extremely hard. She has been at it for a while and she couldn't get it right and not even a little.

Jolyne: "Damn, how did dad pull this move out of nowhere?" She thought a bit frustrated.

He told her that she had potential far more then him, but she couldn't see it. His Stand was one the most powerful Stand that existed, it was faster, stronger, and more accuracy than her **Stone Free** plus it can stop time itself! How could he see her power!? All she can do is control String that from her very body! She can't stop time! She can't even finish off a bastard Priest! How could she ever surpassed her Father!?

She sits down, she sighed heavily, how could she do anything? She the one who help Pucci kill Weather. If she never tried to help him, Weather made have lived, Pucci would been dead, and the world they knew would still be around.

Jolyne: "How can ever I surpass you? I can't even be good as you." She said not really asking anyone.

Avdol: "Then don't be." Said Avdol's voice.

Jolyne: "Huh!?" She said in shock and turn.

Avdol: "Your goal shouldn't be to like Jotaro, it should be being the best you, you can be." He advised.

Jolyne: "B-But how do I do that?"

Avdol: "By doing what you always been doing."

Jolyne: "Huh?"

Avdol: "Your more than your father's daughter, and more than just a Joestar. I have no doubt you excelled every obstacle that stood in your way." He told her.

Jolyne: "Not all of them." She said upset.

Avdol: "Even so, your not just going to sit here and feel bad for yourself, are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

Jolyne: "Of course not! It just, what if I fail again or case something ever worse."

Avdol: "We can never know until we tried, I never regretted saving Polnareff or Iggy. Because that of they were able to defeat a very deadly opponent. And I bet your friend doesn't regret his choice of fighting that Priest, so what will you do?" He said as he leaves.

Jolyne let the words of Avdol speech swim around in her mind and let it sink, she begin to rise and an aqua green aura surrounds her.

Jolyne: "I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, or what challenge I'll face but I do know, if Pucci is here and if I ever see him again, I'll make him pay for what he did." She said as the aura grows.

She breath in and then out as she calls out **Stone Free** as she remembered what her father told her, she needs to do it her own way. Acting on instinct she had the aura surrounded her fist as she raised it, she had her finger in the same position as Jotaro did, she breathe in and exhale one last time.

Jolyne: " **Stone Finger**!"

And then she thrust her fingers, as she did to her to shock they thrust like a spear through the air hitting the wall and going through it, she looked at had she did so and saw the stringed coil itself up and shot out with insane speed, the string in her fingers coil out and unleash in at a fast rate.

Jolyne: "I-I did it…I really…did it!" She said in shock and joy.

Not to far Avdol was smiling and Jotaro was as well from watching Jolyne finally get the move down.

Avdol: "She show great potential. Do you really think she will surpass you?"

Jotaro: "Yes I do, she only needs time to grow and learn. But I can't let myself slat behind either." He said and walked off.

Avdol: "Hmph, like daughter like father." He said smiling at the old days.

* * *

 **Vale at the La Squadra Hideout,**

Risotto was out getting more members for the team, in the meantime Prosciutto had Illuso show Bianco around the hideout, which there wasn't much to see.

Illuso wasn't very pleased about doing it either, but he did so because Prosciutto was in charge and he didn't feel like arguing with him about.

Bianco was wearing a white shirt and over it was a long sleeve dark green scale jacket with light green mark on the back, sides and shoulder, and she had black pants that had tears at the bottom along with yellow and lime green shoes.

She was still timid around the assassins but follow suit. Illuso introduce to everyone from Formaggio who acted like… "himself" to their newest member, Sale.

He explained that everyone of them were assassins and that she would be one as well after she was properly trained. She was both shocked and frightened by this and also from Illuso bluntness.

Illuso: "Listen, Risotto had a reason to pick you, I don't know why from how you look and acted. But he so your gonna learn and learn fast." He said seriously.

Bianco: "Y-You want…m-me t-to…k-k-kill?" She said frighten.

Illuso: "That what this team is, we're an assassins. We all do it to survive, and your going to be here you need to learn how to fight back."

Formaggio: "Jeez Illuso don't need to be so hard on the girl, she the first one to join the team." He said putting his arm around Illuso shoulder.

Illuso: "I doubt you would understand the importance of something like this, the person you brought to the guy was already a fighter and had the ability to be a great assassins." He deadpanned.

Formaggio: "Hey hey, all I'm saying is relax a little, don't need you to the be so hard on the newbie so soon."

Illuso: "Whatever about you have her aura awakened, I'm doe given her the tour." He said in a not pleased mood.

Formaggio: "*Sign* Don't mind him, he has always been like this. But hey once you get to know him you'll learn he a pretty nice…in away." He said rubbing his head.

Bianco: "O-Okay."

Formaggio: "Well not time the present! Let go get you ready."

And Formaggio and Bianco left as Prosciutto saw Illuso head to his room and shut the door, he sighed he either figure Illuso be displease or making fun of the girl, but it was the ladder.

As for himself he had a strange feeling going on, like the Cinder woman was hiding something from them something they should now. He would talk to Risotto about it when he had the chance to do so.

Prosciutto: "I just hope everyone if a little more forward with this next one."

He understands how everyone would a bit skeptical about having new members after what happened before, it haunts everyone some more then others and it cut deeper as well. He shook his head of the memory and continue to read.

* * *

 **Beacon In The Dorms,**

Blake was on her bed thinking about all the things that Roman said, like the White Fang working with him and a group of Assassins. And to her talk with Ozpin about what happened she didn't say anything else about herself. She felt so helpless how could anyone else stop them from what there doing!

The rest of her team entered the room Yang was complained about how she lost to Neptune and Ruby advice to listen to her, Weiss saw Blake about to walk away but stop her.

Weiss: "Stop, lately you been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

Yang: "Uh, have you meet Blake?"

Weiss: "Which I get that kind of your "thing". But you have been doing it more then usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable you made a promise to me to all of us that you tell us if something was wrong, so Blake Belladonna. What is…wrong!" She said starting concerned and then dramatic as she balance on a chair.

Blake: "It just…I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby: "Your still thinking about Torchwick?"

Blake: "Torchwick, The White Fang, even those Assassins! All of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang: "Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and huntsman, and even Jotaro, I'm should they could handle it."

Blake: "Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Weiss: "Okay, between; blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom. I'm sure you three think you're already to take down these ne'er do wells."

Ruby: "Ah who?"

Weiss: "But once again, let me be the voice of reason. We're students were not ready for this kind of situation." She pointed out.

Ruby: "Yeah but-"

Weiss: "We're not ready! And not to mention they have trained Assassins with them!"

Blake: "And we may never be ready! Our enemy isn't going to be sitting around, waiting for graduation day. Their out there planning their next move, and none of us know what it is but it coming! Whether we're ready or not, even if they have assassins."

Ruby: "Okay, all in favor of becoming the first youngest huntress that single handedly take down an evil organization, plotting against the kingdom of Vale, say I."

Yang: "Yeah, I love it when your feisty."

Weiss: "It could be fun."

Ruby: "None of you said I."

Blake: "Alright then, we're in this together."

Ruby: "Let hatch a plan, we should also try to get the others involved so make this go more smoothly."

Yang: "Yeah!"

Ruby: "HUH! I left my board game in the library." She said in a panic.

Weiss: "Were doomed."

And as Ruby runs out the room and into the hallway, she bumps into some and falls.

Ruby: "Sorry, a-are you okay." And when she look to see who crash into, it was Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder.

Emerald: "I'm fine, just watch where you're going."

Ruby: "Oh right sorry. I'm Ruby are you new?"

Cinder: "Visiting from Haven."

Ruby: "Ooooh, your here for the festival. Oh but exchanges Students have their own dorms."

Mercury: "Guess we gotta turn around."

Ruby: "Don't worry about, happens all the time. Your dorm should be east of here."

Cinder: "Thanks, maybe will see you around."

Ruby: "Yeah maybe, welcome to Beacon!"

Cinder left with a sinister smirk on her face, this was where plans begin.

* * *

 **Beacon In The Dorms,**

"Earlier before was as Blake what wrong"

Weather look at F.F. he known the real reason why she was gone all day after looking and wanted to ask on why she lied.

Weather: "Why didn't you tell them the true F.F.?"

F.F.: "I didn't want to get in trouble or make everyone freak out."

Weather: "I figure, but why not let us, I get the others but we're your friends F.F. Jolyne was worried about you."

F.F.: "I know, I know, it's just I had to do it!"

Weather: "And what was it again?"

F.F.: "I was so worry about Penny, she just disappeared and I start to get concerned, so spent the whole day yesterday looking for her but, but, I couldn't find her!" She said whining.

Weather hug her to comfort her, it was rare for her to make friends. He saw the bind she found with Narancia and for her to find someone full as much energy as her was even rarer.

Weather: "Don't forget she going to be joining the festival, so but that logic you'll see her again."

F.F.: "B-But that so long."

Weather: "And you can use this time to get stronger."

F.F.: "Y-You're…You're right." She said rubbing her eyes.

Jolyne bust through the door cover in sweat she pass them to goes shower and then rest. F.F. and Weather look at her and felt something different from her, like she mature if only a little.

Weather turn and face the window, Jolyne did as well subconsciously. Weather rub his neck and clench the Joestar birthmark, he glared out of hatred.

Weather: "Once we meet again, you won't be lucky this time." He said with venom.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown In Vale,**

Pucci was in a dark room with only the darkness covering his body but what could be sense he had no shirt. He could feel it, he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He could feel Weather glare of hate from where he was standing, he rubbed his birthmark subconsciously.

Pucci: "Your won't be in my way this time, I will bring " **Heaven** " to Remnant. I will bring about true freedom, and end the Joestar again and this time for good, Weather."

He turned and face a few shadowy figures that were covered head to toe in darkness. He had the Arrow in hands and saw a white aura slowly oozed out him, he looks at the figures.

Pucci: "Finish them, find them and take them out along with any other Stands User that may join them. I know some of you may have a deep grudge for them, so find them and make them feel your vengeances". He said saw the figures nodded.

With evil growing force and good growing power, it remains unclear as to who is going to be the winner in this upcoming battle.

* * *

It is here! Please enjoy this chapter as action pick up in the next one! Please let know what your favorite part of this was. How do you think the Stand User will about Cinder and her crew? How do you feel about Jolyne's **Stone Finger**? How do you think the Stand User will feel about Team RWBY plans? Review me your answer and as well thank you for your report! Peaces!


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the long wait, please enjoy and review if you have any opinions.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking With Stands**

* * *

Chapter 11: **Teamwork Make The Dream Work! An Unkillable Opponent!? A New Threat In The Sky!**

After team RWBY talked about making a plan, they thought about what to say to the other or who to even ask. Weiss thought Buccellati sense he already knows about the Assassins so he could properly deal with them.

Ruby couldn't put her finger on it, but something weird about them. But she didn't think much about it and left to retrieve her board game.

After that she and her team goes to bed, for some well rested. The next morning at breakfast the team founds Hermes, Weather, F.F., and Anasui. Narancia, Abbacchio and Kakyoin are here as well but the rest of the Stand User are not here.

Jolyne is still training would Avdol watch and advised her, Buccellati is taking care of business with Jotaro, and Iggy was sleeping, and who knows where Keicho is.

It mostly calm with F.F. and Narancia doing most of the talking, Abbacchio did sense however that there was something up with the team. After breakfast the day was normal, in Port class Jaune tried getting Weiss to go out with him she ignored him and when it was time to leave he asked if she was listening, and she was but she shot him down, Yang pity him would Narancia snicker at Jaune failure but he's slap in the back of the head by Abbacchio for being rude.

Once they were in there dorm Team RWBY was change in new outfits, Ruby was overly excited for her plan.

Ruby: "Alright guy today the day the investigation begins!" She said jumping her bed.

Weiss: "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." She said sarcastically.

Yang: "Hey we got a plan, kind of serious."

Ruby: "Right, everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss: "You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee record, for any robbery or anything else. Seeing how I'm in the family should not be a problem."

Blake: "The White Fang has regular meeting, to hand out orders and recroup new member. If I can get in, I can know what their planning."

Yang: "I have an old friend on the shady side of town, that know just about everything in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be a problem."

Ruby: "Great, will meet up with Yang to talk about what we found. Let's do this."

Sun: "Yeah!" He said surprising all of them.

Yang: "Sun? How did you get up there?" She said in confusion.

Sun: "Ah it's easy, I do this all the time." He said casually.

Weiss: "You do what!?" She said in anger.

Sun: "I climb trees all the time." He said plainly. Weiss just scowls at him, still not trusting him. "So are we finally get back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake: "We" are going to investigate the situation, as a team." She cleared.

Ruby: "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Abbacchio: "Kind of hard to do that if your not looking at the full picture." He said smoothly.

That scare most the them, mainly Ruby and Weiss. To their shock Abbacchio was leaning against the door as it reveals open and Narancia next him smiling hold his new knife, F.F. was there trying to hold in her excitement.

Abbacchio: "Don't forget they have La Squadra, and I was hoping that you plan to talk to us about this." He said seriously.

Narancia: "Yeah we kick their butts, but there no joke most of us almost died fighting them!"

Weiss: "They have a point, plus we were going to ask them to help us."

Ruby: "I know."

Abbacchio: "Your better with people who know what there doing. And plus I doubt Ozpin would like the fact your sneaking out."

Making it clear that Abbacchio would tell if they didn't let them join. Why would he do this, because none of them know the real danger.

Sun: "Yeah, friends should stick together, that why I brought Neptune."

And then the girl stuck there head out the window to see Neptune on the ledge of the build he turn to them.

Neptune: "Sup." He said trying to be chill.

Ruby: "How did you even get up here?"

Neptune: "I have my ways." He said smoothly. "Seriously though can I come in, were like really high up." He said in slight worry tone.

Ruby: "Alright F.F., Narancia and I will go with Weiss, Abbachio can go with Blake and Sun, and Neptune can go with Yang because she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?

Weiss: "Actually Ruby why do you go with Yang, after all she is your sister."

Ruby: "Then who would go with you then?"

Wiess: "I guess Neptune could come with me, and F.F. will still be there."

Ruby: "Hahahaha, Nah." She said and drag her off with F.F. and Narancia behind them.

Weiss: "But, but!" She pleads.

* * *

 **Vale At La Squadra Hideout,**

Risotto hadn't returned yet, and so Illuso was stuck taking care of Bianco. Prosciutto had Illuso do this because they plan to have Bianco join the White Fang meeting to gain any useful information. She had her aura awakened but no semblances, the color of her aura was a whitish lime green.

Illuso was not happy about this, he agreed to the plan but not to babysit the newbie. It was times like this he wish could smoke but he wasn't trying not to go straight to that. He did find Bianco timid nature annoyed sense she was going to be an assassin. And so there was no room for weakness, they were going to become something more when they all the members they need, and when he and the other grow stronger, La Squadra would be reborn stronger and better.

He was one of the few members that could see the bigger picture of what Prosciutto and sometimes Risotto was doing. The only others two were Prosciutto and Formaggio, to his surprise with how lay back he is.

Right now Illuso was trying to get Bianco to understand that aura wasn't always going to save her, it wasn't there when he or one of the other was given a beaten.

Illuso: "You can't always be this scared, if you are then everyone is going to walk over you." He sighed.

Bianco: "B-But I d-d-don't want t-to get hurt or re-real hurt an-anyone." She said frighten a bit.

Illuso: "Look Risotto saw you as one of the few lucky, hell worthy of joining. I don't get what hellhole he fish you out of but if your going to be like that, your end up somewhere worse." He said seriously and a bit cold.

Bianco flinched from the tone in his voice and pale at the thought of what he said. She trembled and fell to her knees muttering and sobbing a bit. This unnerve him a bit as she looked to be downright terrified, even for Illuso thought he had gone too far. Formaggio enter and saw what happened and walk up to Illuso and slap him upside the head, very hard.

Illuso: "The hell!?"

Formaggio: "Look you and I are friends, but for you to do this, that taking things too far." He said seriously tone that said "you fuck up, badly".

Formaggio was rarely serious or took such a tone, Illuso now felt like he really mess up and there one way to fix this. He walked up to Bianco and drag her into the Mirror World with him, but only her, he left her fear behind.

When Bianco was in the Mirror World she was no longer trembling she was calm and look at Illuso in surprise.

Illusi: "This is my ability, I can drag whatever I want into the mirror and leave what I want behind."

Bianco: "I-I see, b-but why d-did you do this?"

Illuso: "I may have been too hard on you, but after what I have seen and been through I never want that to happen again." He said grimly.

He still have nightmares of his death, and it was always the same. Fear flowing through him and then a painful end far worse then he had even want to feel again. He would wake up drenched in his own sweat it even soak the bed.

Illuso: "You don't have to tell me your past, when your ready you can. We're more than assassins, where a family, a fuck up one but it all we got." He said both left the mirror.

Bianco was in fear again but after Illuso words she felt better, and calm herself down. Formaggio got in Illuso space again but putting his arm around his neck into a rough hug.

Formaggio: "There we go! Now doesn't it hurt to be a little nice?" He said cheerfully.

Illuso: "Shut up, your useless ass just surprised me that all, don't think of that happening again." He said a bit flustered.

Bianco smiled, and thought to herself that she was going to like it here, she wanted to grow stronger too, to help the man that saved here.

* * *

 **Vale At The CCT,**

Ruby was in awe at the tower would F.F. was speechless, in her short time of life she saw a lot of this took the cake, Narancia was just as shock he never see this in Italy or anywhere else for that matter.

Weiss then talk about how the tower in Atlas was bigger and how the tower where Atlas gift after the great war. Ruby mock her just to be a clown and F.F. and Narancia laugh at this, annoying Weiss.

Weiss: "Hey don't you all go being pests, and Ruby were only here because you want to be here, we could have just gone to the library." She huffed.

Ruby: "I know, I know it just so cool, I'm going to take a picture." She said with glee.

She pulls out her scroll and it about to take her picture when she drops it and bounce on the ground at someone feet, that someone is Penny much to Ruby and F.F. shock. Penny pick up the scroll and tried handed to the person who dropped it, but when she saw it was she was shock for a moment.

Ruby: "Penny!" She said in shock.

F.F.: "Pe-Penny." She said getting a bit emotional.

Penny: "Uh." She was speechless. She thought about playing dumb but the look on F.F. made her re-think it she couldn't do that with a face like that showing.

Ruby: "Where have you been? We haven't seen sense the night at the docks." She said surprised and worried.

F.F.: "We were worried sick about you. What happened to you?" She asked getting closer then she needed to be.

Narancia keep getting this feeling like they are being watched, and it was with dark intent. He could feel it, but he didn't know from where.

As F.F. and Ruby look at Penny wanting answers, she caved and grab them before.

Penny: "Not here, we need to talk elsewhere." She said and pulled them away.

Narancia: "I'll go with them, just in case. You go make your call." He said and followed.

Weiss was shock and just scoffs and walk to make her call, in the tower. What she doesn't see is two shadowy figures following the group.

Meanwhile Penny was standing around looking a bit nervous with F.F., Narancia look around still feeling like there being watched. Penny jump a bit when she felt someone touch her she turned to see a smiling Ruby, she smiled back.

As they were walking Ruby talk about her plan to Penny and wanted to know if she knew anything about them and what happened to Penny, she explained about her father and how she was not to wander off too far and that he cares about her and worries for her safety. Narancia at that part and just scoff to himself.

Ruby: "Why not let us know your okay?"

F.F.: "Yeah, friends have to make sure there okay."

Penny: "I was not ask to talk to you, or F.F., or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, anybody really."

Ruby: "Was your dad that upset?"

Penny: "No it wasn't my father."

Then all four stop and saw a hologram Ironwoods talking about his new robotech soldiers made to fight on the battlefield, and then a bigger better robot suit that looked far more powerful. Narancia and F.F. where shocked and amazed, Ruby just stare in awe, Penny fidget in worry. Penny was urging Ruby to move on, the feeling Narancia had was getting stronger. When soldiers turn and saw Penny they pointed at her making her run Ruby and F.F. chase after her in confusion, Narancia follows but keep and eye out for anything strange.

Ruby and F.F. tried to catch up to Penny the soldiers hot on their trail. They saw Penny turn a corner they follow, as Ruby cut a wooden support beam and knock down crates. She grabs F.F. and jump on the wall and run on it then jump to grab Penny and then uses her semblance to dash away, but she quickly grow weaker and drop both Penny and F.F. and roles into the street. When she gets up a truck about to hit her, but it stops by… Penny!? She stops the truck with her bare hands keeping it from falling as well. Everyone is shocked at what they saw people begin to whisper about it.

Ruby: "Penny?" She said in shock.

F.F.: "Wh-What the, P-Penny?"

Narancia: "H-Holy shit."

Penny was feeling overwhelmed by it and ran again, Ruby and F.F. chase after her. Penny was in shock by what happened.

Ruby: "Penny please, what is going on!? Why are you running!? H-How did you do that!?" She said confusion and a bit frustrated.

Penny: "I-I can't! Everything is fine. *Hic* I-I don't want to talk about. *Hic*." She said upset.

F.F.: "Penny, please." She said softly.

Ruby: "Penny if you could tell me, tell us what's wrong, maybe we could help you!"

Penny: "N-No no no, neither of you would understand." She said unsure.

Ruby: "Let me tried, trust me!"

F.F.: "It's what friends do for each other, no matter what."

Penny: "Your my friend! Both of you are my friend!?"

Ruby: "I promise."

F.F.: "Me too."

Penny: "Ruby. F.F., I'm not a real girl." She said revealing her hand which shows metal.

Ruby: "Oh." She said shock.

F.F. was speechless, she thought she was the only one that was truly human, not counting Faunus. No she thought she was the only one that was ever created, but Penny was the same, she was just like her! F.F. walk up to Penny with a blank look on her face, she then grab her hands making Penny flinch as she looked down in surprise and look at F.F. in confusion and slight fear. She smiles brightly and hugs Penny.

Penny is both shock and fluster a bit, Ruby is as well as she didn't know what made F.F. so excited.

Penny: "F-F.F. why are you so excited." She asked confused.

F.F. showed her instead of explaining, and pull the skin of her palm off and reveal black goo and nothing else shocking Penny.

F.F.: "I'm not a real girl either Penny, just like you I was created, but I was a different person then. After I meet Jolyne, I was shown the wonders of the world." She said in glee.

Ruby was shock not one but two of her friends where not really human. Wait Jolyne knows about this!?

Penny: "F.F., your not…human either?" She asked.

F.F.: "Yep!" She smiled.

Penny: "This is… This is… splendid!" She said hugging F.F. back.

That when Narancia saw a large figure with yellow eyes, green scaly body, and overalls with a picklehandle on it head, and pink gloves, behind Penny and F.F.. He callout Aerosmith and shot it full of holes making fall back moaning.

Narancia: "I thought someone was following us and I was right." He said calmly.

F.F. and Penny saw it was a Stand that was long gone, **Yo-Yo Man**!

D and G was always frightened about pain, but at the same time it also turn him on. Everyone never took him seriously which was why he was able to murder his victims. And that why no took his Stand seriously, but after his death by F.F. he was anger beyond reason! He wanted to make her pay! He wants revenge! And the next thing he knows he awakens in a new world, and a later is found by Pucci with a mission.

As **Yo-Yo Ma** was getting up, it was smiling at F.F. was now in front of Penny and pull her new gun, a black and gold six chamber revolver, in any else's hands they only fire up to six but for F.F. it was unlimitless, the gun help her with both speed and range. She fire barrage at the Stand making if fall over moaning again

F.F.: "Ruby grab and Penny out of here!" She said serious.

Ruby: "Wha?" she said confused.

F.F.: "GO!" She shouted.

Ruby flinch and did as she told and ran, more specific to back to Weiss. Leaving Narancia and F.F. with the intelligence Stand.

Narancia: "So what are we dealing with? You know something about it?" He said as he glared at the Stand.

F.F.: "It an Automatic Stand called **Yo-Yo Ma** , if you even get in a one on one fight it will get you with it acidic spit." She said with a grim look remember what happened to her.

Narancia: "Anyway to kill it?"

F.F.: "Nope it impossible to kill in fact it get off to the pain. And it always swallowing stuff and made look harmless but it dangerous." She said taking aim.

Narancia: "Well let's see if it can come back from being blown to pieces!" He said shouted.

He had Aerosmith fire a serious barrage of bullets, F.F. did the same and aim for fatal spots! All **Yo-Yo Ma** did was moan and shout for more, relishing in the pain it was getting. If this was anyone else the be long died but for **Yo-Yo Ma** no matter how many holes it had or it an arm or leg was shot off it was still standing. When they were done **Yo-Yo Ma** was covered in holes from top to bottom and was missing it right arm and left leg. And to their shock after all that it was able to recover in no time even reattach it arm and leg.

Narancia: "Damn it after all that it was able to survive?" He said in frustration.

F.F.: "We need to find the User, if we kill him then we could kill this shithead." She said seriously.

Narancia: "Leave the to me, I find this shithead and fill full of holes!" He said and had **Aerosmith** tried down D and G.

" **It be better if you didn't, the air is very unsafe.** " **Yo-Yo Ma** warned **.**

F.F.: "Shut up and fuck off!" She said shooting it in the eyes making it moan again.

As Narancia had **Aerosmith** fly higher then the right wing of his Stand was slash faster then he could see, and his right arm did the same. He clenched it in pain and shock, he looked on his radar but saw nothing so he continue to search but the left side was slash next with make his left side bleed, he tried to find what was attacking him but nothing! The left wing was slash and so was Narancia's left arm he called back his **Aerosmith** to keep himself from being cut anymore.

" **I warned you.** " **Yo-Yo Ma** said in a play full tone.

Only for Narancia to shoot him all over the face and upper body out of rage, which made the Stand moan from the pain. F.F. heal him making him able to fight properly again, he now was sure about one thing, there where two Stand User.

Narancia: "Dammit, there are two Stand User and one of them is hiding somewhere, I can't get a go searching angle from here." He cursed.

F.F.: "Tch, so an unkillable Stand and now a threat hiding in the alleys, we need to find the Users, I'll find D and G you keep his Stand busy! Keep out his range his attack will begin if your by yourself!" She said and shot the Stand in the head and leg.

Narancia nodded and flew above the temporarily wounded Stand drop his bomb on it making moan louder as it now had burn marks. He keeps his distance shot it even would it down and healing it moans and beg for more. He was disgusted and drops another bomb which made it moan louder as he fire his machine guns. He wonders if Fugo's **Purple Haze** could kill this thing, it flesh eating virus melted all living things. But he also wonder what would he do in this situation if **Purple Haze** couldn't kill it.

Narancia: "I have to do what Buccellati says, and think for myself." He said seriously to himself.

* * *

 **With F.F.,**

She was looking for D and G as well as the other Stand User, she couldn't win the fight if they don't take on of them out.

Elsewhere in an alley not far D and G glare at F.F. with pure hatred, she was the one that cause his death! She was going to pay!

Next to him was a woman with long straight scarlet hair, fair skin, black lipstick, and brown eyes. She was wearing a red leather jacket, a white shirt with black and red stripes, black jean pants, and black nails, she a ring piercing on her left eyebrow, metal tip red shoes, and silver rings on both finger of her hands, one on the pinky, two on her ring finger and index finger and three on middle. And a very endowed mature body, and a stream of tattoo on her arms, from butterflies, to vines and flowers, to water and fire.

D and G: "D-Damn her, it all her fault." He said with hatred.

"Will you calm down, just focus your energy and aura to killing the brat that fighting it, leave green girl to me." She said plainly with a smirk.

D and G: "I will, just leave her alive long enough for me to finish her!"

"Whatever." She said stretching.

D and G: "I'm serious Ferrari, she needs to fill my wrath!"

Ferrari: "When you have the ball to attack, instead of hiding. Fight like a man, I mean your ability have you fight one at a time and you can't even control your Stand, talk about pathetic." She laugh a bit.

D and G: "I-I'll show you." He said gritting his teeth in anger.

Ferrari: "Yeah sure, but seriously if you keep thinking like that your going died." She said picking her ear and walking out the alley.

F.F. turned and saw as Ferrari revealed herself, she pulled out two crimson curve daggers that double as pistols.

F.F.: "I'm guessing you're the second Stand User." She glared and pulled her gun.

Ferrari: "Yep, names Ferrari Unguard." She said with a smirk. "And your history."

She rush F.F. trying to slash upwards, F.F. dodge it and turn her left hand into a gun and fire a few rounds. Ferrari back flip and her daggers turn into double barrel pistols she fire fire dust bullets, making F.F. jump away and fire more bullet with both her guns. It now a gun fight as both tried to hit the other, both go a few hits in but their aura protected them as for F.F. bullets were able to pierce through aura, just with Jolyne's **Stone Free** against Yang. so Ferrari had a few bullet holes but nothing fatal.

She switch back to her daggers and did few jabs and slashes but F.F. dodge a few, a slashes graze her left cheek, right shoulder, and left side. It was clear she wasn't going to win of gun power alone, so as she was dodging slash, she cock back her fist and throw a punch at Ferrari chest making skid across the ground and taking a knee. She spit up a little blood, and got back up. She was done playing around, as a maroon aura surrounding her she called out her Stand.

Ferrari: "Sense the kiddy gloves are off, let me show you, **Art Deco**!" She shouted with pride.

And it appeared, it looked like a cross breed between a lizard and panther it had a lizard face with sharp teeth but cat like eyes, it tail was scaly but also furry, it was on all four legs and had lizard feet but paw on the palm as well, it was jet black was multi color on it body it was like a rainbow was on it.

Ferrari: "Now I'm going to show you the power I have with this!"

And then she stabs her daggers in the Stand body which shock F.F. and then she pulled them out and the daggers are now have multi color as well, mainly, red, orange, and yellow. F.F. prepared herself, as Ferrari and slash at her, she dodge then but when she saw her slash the wall was a sizzling and when she saw what happened it was melted!

F.F.: " _If those dagger touch or even graze me, I'm done for!_ " She thought in shock.

Ferrari: " **Art Deco** ability is Elemental Coloring whatever color that I chose will copy the elemental trait, red is fire, orange is lava, and yellow is lighting. All together my dagger are almost hotter than the sun." She said with glee as heat come from the dagger.

F.F. didn't do well with heat, it could boil or evaporate the water in her and kill her. She barely avoid being shocked to death, and now she had to deal with super heated knives? This was not going well she needed to finish this now she had no idea how Narancia is doing alone with **Yo-Yo Ma**. Ferrari rush F.F. and did a barrage of slashes that F.F. dodge, she was looking for an opening that she could use to counter and land a powerful blow. She just barely dodge the slash that cut and burned her shirt, she fired bullets but they where slash and dried up. Ferrari switched to guns and now the pistol shot out big fire balls that burn and melt anything that they hit F.F. jump and now was her turn to backflip as more ball of fire where shot at her. F.F. was starting to sweat and was at the end of her rope. She couldn't get close and what worse she was tiring out which means that her body would be moving slowly, and Ferrari was fast so F.F. wouldn't be able to dodge as forever.

F.F.: " _I need to get in close and deal her in, now!_ " She thought exhausted.

So she rush Ferrari jumping and dodging her fiery shots, she needed to time this just right. When she was close after she barely duck under a right swing slash, she aimed her finger gun and how it absorb all the sweat she had and fire three shots. They hit Ferrari in chest making her fall back.

F.F. panted as Ferrari back up a bit and spit up blood. But she still alive and before she has time to cut F.F., she hit a barrage of punches.

 **FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU! FUUUU!**.

Ferrari was bruised up and bleeding from her head, she spit up some blood as well, for how F.F. looks she has insane power behind her punches. She got back up and stagger a bit.

Ferrari: "You pretty strong, I'm lucky you miss a vital point with those shots, plus you pack a lot of power in those fists, I guess it time I do the same." She said impress with F.F.'s power.

She put her dagger away after wiping the paint off and walked up to her Stand jamming both of her hands in the back of **Art Deco**. When she pulled them out her hands were red meaning there fire and a gray coler.

Ferrari: "I need to hit you hard and hot. So I chose fire and the gray is iron, plus with my aura I'll finish you off."

F.F.: "Bring it." She said taken a fighting stance.

The two waste no time and charge but and both of them cock there fist back and slam into each other making a shockwave the crack the ground. The heat from the fire and hot metal burn F.F. but she endured it with her aura and both attack with a barrage of punches but F.F. still faster and her punches landed first but Ferrari punches hit harder so she did more damage, both of their bodies where bruise up but F.F. had fist shape burn marks.

Both hit each other in the face, F.F. right fist hit Ferrari right cheek would Ferrari left fist his F.F. left cheek. Both spit out blood but F.F. did a right kick to Ferrari face making stagger and almost fall but she stop and charge giving her an uppercut rattling her brain. But on instinct F.F. punch Ferrari right in the face making her nose bleed, Ferrari return the favor with a kick to the face making F.F. nosebleed. Both female fighter feel to the ground on there back panting from both taking damage and exhaustion.

Ferrari: "I had you wrong, I thought you weren't that tough but you are." She said smiling.

F.F.: "Thanks I guess, but what your deal with me? And who send you?" She said panting.

Ferrari: "It wasn't personal, I was sent by this guy who wanting you died before you could get in the way. If I know someone like you was around I fought you sooner, I could care less about what he wants." She said plainly.

F.F.: "If your not my enemy why are working with D and G, and what is this man?"

Ferrari: "He gave two choices, live and help make his goal reality or rot away in a gutter without finding anyone left to challenge."

F.F.: "If I was planning to kill you I do it, but your not so bad plus I out of energy and water." She said seriously, and groaned.

Ferrari: "Same too you, I wouldn't might fighting you again." She smiled and looked to the sky. "But right now I too tire." She said and passed out.

F.F. wish she could rest and relax but she needs to find and finish D and G to stop **Yo-Yo Ma**. She slowly get up and is thirsty as hell. Ferrari's Stand ability is cancelled and her Stand disappears as she can no longer fight, she closes her eyes and rest. As F.F. drags herself to find D and G. Things were not in D and G favor as he tremble Ferrari had lost and now F.F. was looking for him. He wasn't planning on dying now! He needed to get his revenge! As he curses for his bad luck he pulls out a pistol that has lighting dust in it, when he see F.F. he'll shot her right in the head and chest to kill her.

F.F smell something it… sweat? But this not just regular sweat, this is the sweat of fear. She follows the smell and pull out her gun and isn't so foolish to just appear all together. D and G wait as he sweat his hands shaken his whole body trembling, as he hear F.F. footsteps get closer until they stop. And then, he hit in the left leg by a bullet making scream in pain and fall over clenching his knee crying. A burned and bloody F.F. appears and she slowly made her way to him, her gun aim at him ready to finish.

D and G: " _Sh-Shit! Not again! Th-This can be h-happening to me! I'm the one who was supposed to be looking down at your burn, bloody, broken body!_ " He thought in rage and panic.

Stands change basic on the User mindset and emotions. If the User have a critical thought change the Stand form or ability will change, this is seen in both Act Stands and regular Stands. Emotions are powerful and can have a Stand change dramatically in both form and ability.

D and G heart was in deep despair and rage, he wanted to win! He wanted to be the have the power to stomp his enemies!

And them at that moment something inside D and G snapped, his despair and rage had made his mind snap and awaken something forever changing **Yo-Yo Ma**. He then release and primal scream and a dark green aura flare around him, this made F.F. flinch in shock after he was done he had his head down and he was silent. F.F. was wondering what was all that about, and she had a bad feeling about what was going to next. She heard a faint thump and crashing sounds it was getting closer and as it did, F.F. instinct where scream at her to move out the way.

She did so and move as fast as she did and just as he was out the alley a loud crash was here and it revealed **Yo-Yo Ma** , but only this time it was different it was more buff and slightly taller, and was foaming at the mouth as it teeth where showing with a low growl, and had glowing red eye now. It was oozing killing intent, F.F. stood there in shock and a bit of fear. She wasn't sure how things could get worse, she was injured badly and had very little water. As **Yo-Yo Ma** growl it roar and rush at her with new found speed and attack with a left hook, F.F. barely dodges and backup as the punch destroy the wall. It roar as it tried to stomp on her to crush her, F.F. rolled to dodge the stomps and shot it the left eye, but the shot didn't even make it flinch.

F.F.: " _What do I do!? I don't the power or strength to fight thing this or escape!_ " She thought in panic.

As the berserking **Yo-Yo Ma** was about to crush F.F. with a rising fist it was shot all over the face, which the attacker none other then Narancia himself, he had few a burn mark from the acidic spit but he was fine.

Narancia: "Hey F.F. you alright?" He said as he saw her current state.

F.F.: "Better…now that you're here." She smiled weakly.

Narancia: "I've been blowing this things brains out and then it start acting crazy and is crashing through walls." He sighed in frustration.

F.F.: "We need to retreat, we're not strong enough to take it down." She panted heavily.

Narancia: "I doubt it just let us run, plus if we run this thing could rampage and kill millions." He said and got in his fighting stances.

 **Yo-Yo Ma** roared and charged at Narancia and throw an earth shattering punch that he could barely dodge as he fire bullet at it head but it just keep throwing punches not even reaction to having it face shot at. Narancia was just barely able to dodge as he jumped and ran from the berserker Stand's attacks and keeping shooting and dropping bomb at it. But it did nothing and if he didn't have aura to protect him this next blow would have killed him as it punch him into a wall he spit a bit of blood as he tries to get up. As it was above Narancia it raise it fist to smash him into the ground, but it was punched in the face.

 **FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!**

She used all her energy to push it back with a barrage of punches. But the attack barely fazed it and it slammed the back of it fist into her chest making her gasp and spit out blood. She hit the wall and was gasping for her as she lay their, the Stand slowly walk to her to finish the job.

Narancia eyes widened and shot at it with everything he had with **Aerosmith** he dropped bomb even slice it with it plane propeller but it did nothing D and G glare at F.F. and reveal a cruel primal smiles as **Yo-Yo Ma** raise it foot. Narancia never felt more helpless then when Abbacchio died, he hated that feeling. He felt so much rage and sadness back then, and now here he was giving his all to save F.F. and it did nothing! He felt rage swell up in him, he was starting to see red, and right then and there Narancia exploded.

His aura flare up and burst with power, **Aerosmith** over taken by is own aura and shined so bright no one could see, and when the light die down. It was gone and Narancia was standing.

 **Yo-Yo Ma** stop and look at Narancia as it sense his awakened power, F.F. was shocked at what she saw.

Narancia's **Aerosmith** was different it now look like a fighter biplane and had the same red coloring but now it had purple detail on it as well, it had bigger machines gun that look more like miniguns and it was a lot bigger than before.

F.F.: "Narancia." She said in awe.

Narancia saw that change in his Stand and felt a change within himself, his spirit was always fiery with a temper to match, it'd boil over for so long and now it just exploded. And this change in his Stand was the result, he felt the burst of power was just like the time he and Giorno switch bodies.

Narancia: " _Fugo, Mista, Giorno, and Trish._ " He thought as his eye were close.

 **Yo-Yo Ma** roared and charged at Narancia to crush him, he opened on them and fire a hell barrage of bullet but to both his and F.F. shock they exploded when they hit the Stand, they were so strong and so many that it force **Yo-Yo Ma** to back off. It had burn marks all over it right side of it upper body and head, it even looks like the attack got it from the inside.

Narancia was shocked that his bullets changes as well, **Yo-Yo Ma** and threw a barrage of punches but **Aerosmith** was now too fast to hit and Narancia fire more bullets that explode on contact with **Yo-Yo Ma** , it keeps swinging at it but it nothing but air.

It was given a lot of burn marks and even holes on it body, it healing was a lot slower, and it attack where sluggish now. Narancia saw it was time to finish it and broke a bomb on it it was black now instead of gold and as it hit **Yo-Yo Ma** , it created an explosion but that wasn't the end, when the smoke clear **Yo-Yo Ma** was on fire and it was thrashing about to put out the flames that they continue to burn the Stand. D and G was in shock and frustration, in his fit of rage he turn to F.F. who was still injured.

He was going to take his frustration out on her and rush to attack her, but he was shot in his right leg with the same bullet that hit his Stand which blow his leg to pieces, he was in a lot of pain now. He saw his right leg was now gone and only a stub with a burn end remain, it was like his leg blow up from the inside out!

Narancia: "This fight is over." He said firmly.

F.F.: "Narancia!" She tried to warn.

 **Yo-Yo Ma** raised up even though it was still on fire and burning a lot it still the energy to fight. F.F. saw D and G still trying to make his way you her.

Narancia: "Buon Dolore, this thing doesn't quiet." He sighs.

F.F.: "Good Freaking Grief, your more persist this time around but it as Narancia said, This fight is over!" She shouted firmly and kicks D and G in **Yo-Yo Ma**.

He slammed into his Stand catching on fire, he screams in pain as Narancia aim at the Stand and User. And fire a barrage of bullets and blow both D and G and **Yo-Yo Ma** to burn pieces on the ground.

Narancia: **VOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLA! VOOOOOLAAAAA!** "Volare via." He said coolly and poses.

And that was the end, Narancia has **Aerosmith** return and then turn to F.F. to see if she is alright.

Narancia: "Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?"

F.F.: "I-I think I can move." She said but fail to do so.

Narancia give her a piggyback ride making her blush a bit and looks away, he was thankful that they were in the part of town that had less action because now some people were looking for what happened after the fight happened. F.F. saw Ferrari had disappeared after her defeat, F.F. wonder where the punk looking female fighter went, she hoped she meet her again, even though she was an enemy she was different from the people she fought before in prison.

The two Stand User what out the alleyway and people given the two weird looks it only natural as F.F. was bloody and bruised and Narancia still had a few burns marks. They saw Ruby with Weiss and Penny they saw the state F.F. was in and saw how much damage she took. F.F. explained what had happened, and that there was more to this situation then what they now there was. Penny was relief that F.F. was safe and happy that she share her secret, she and F.F. where more alike then what it seems.

Narancia was exhausted, and was lucky for the save of his **Aerosmith** evolving but he felt as though it was so much more to know. He found out the bullet ignite when they hit anything with carbon in it, the same for the bomb it will continue to burn the target until all the air it gone. He even found out his radar was improved as well, it had a label all the breathing it meet before and memorize them to show who was who.

Narancia: "I think I'll call it, **Aerosmith: Flames of Passion**." He said naming his Stand new form.

F.F. was more concerned with D and G the only person that he would listen to was someone more vile and sicken than anyone else she meet.

F.F.: "Is he really here?" She said in a pit of shock and worry.

Ruby push Narancia and F.F. to heal up. Weiss sighed and hope others are having better luck with there part of the plan.

* * *

 **Some Unknown Part Of Vale,**

Risotto was taken somewhere different instead of a shady place, it was a place far more classy and more for upper class people. He saw it was guarded and turn himself invisible to walk right in, it was night time now so this would be easier for him to sneak in.

In a room that was full of different paintings, velvet curtains, marble tile floors, and pale gold ceiling. There was one king size bed that was white and purple with a bit of gold, there was a wooden desk that looks to be made from the finest wood it had a lit lamp on in front of a window was a girl who is looking out the window as the moon shines on her.

She fine long pure black hair the shine in the moonlight, light purple eyes, and fair pale skin that look as white as marble. She was wearing a dark purple dress with white and light purple detail. She had a blank look on her face and her eyes were hollow, void of any emotions. She hear the sound of her door open and close and then felt the room grows colder, there also the scent of blood and metal, she turned to see who it was and saw only darkness.

But out of the dark as if they were apart of it was Risotto he saw the Arrow points to the girl and with one look at her, he understood.

"Who are you?" She said with worry but in a hollow tone.

Risotto: "The man that will show you the real meaning of the world, if you join me you'll other life is over." He said and handle out his hand.

She was unsure and look at Risotto's eyes their darker than even the darkness around him and his red eye almost look like they were glowing. She looked at his hand thought about her fate.

With growth comes power, and with skills come more battles. As other grow stronger would other grow there forces. Which side will win? Which will loss? Only the sands of fate can reveal the answer to such a question.

* * *

Stand: **Art Deco**

User: Ferrari Unguard

States:

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: C

Precision: D

Durability: A

Potential: A

Ability: Elemental Coloring, whatever color that is chosen will copy the elemental nature of that color. The possible are unlimited but do to Ferrari nature it true potential is unknown.

 **Art Deco** by Lana Del Rey

* * *

Stand: **Aerosmith**

User: Narancia Ghirga

Upgrade: **Aerosmith: Flames of Passion**

States:

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: A

Precision: B

Durability: A

Potential: A

Ability: The bullets will explode on contact with anyone or anything will carbon. The bomb will continue to burn until all air is burnt out, it now able to memorize and label the breathing anyone that was in it range before, but Narancia had to meet them for it to work.

 **Flames of Passion** by Edenbridge

* * *

And it finally done, this is my best work yet! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of it? What was your favorite part? What do you think of Ferrari and her Stand? What do you think of what I did for D and G? What you think of Narancia's Aerosmith: **Flames of Passion**? How do you think the possible feel about the possible member for La Squadra?


	12. Chapter 12

I am working on my new fanfic as well as this, and just like Narancia I give the other boost in power was well so wait and see.

I don't own Rwby or JoJo

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Stand Talking**

* * *

Chapter 12: **A Monster Unlike Anyother! What Are Friends For, A Very Long Night**

It was going to be a long night, Risotto knew that but he had a feeling he was going to step on something big. This girl Risotto felt she had far more potential and power than she realized, the Arrow could sense and he could tell.

So as he helps out his hand he was leaving it all to her, whether she stays here or join him.

Risotto: "What will be your choice, I will not wait forever for you to choose." He said firmly leaving no room for a talk.

It was now or never, she could see where this strange man would take to her? Or let him vanish out her life forever and leave her here?

She made her choice, she walks up to Risotto and grab his hand and even tighten her grip.

"Take me with you." She said with a pleading look but still no emotion.

Risotto: "Very well." Was all he said as he pulled her into the darkness and the two disappeared in an instant.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In Vale,**

Abbacchio was quiet, when he heard about Narancia and F.F. he had to change plans and came with Yang and Neptune. Who finally stopped at what looked to be a nightclub, he know where this was going. He and some of the other had encountered this kind of thing when they still worked for Passione.

Yang: "Come on my friend in here?" She said cheerfully.

Neptune: "And where exactly is here?" He asked confused.

Abbacchio: "A place were we're going to see if they could enlighten us on what we need to know." He said plainly.

As they enter to say Abbacchio was surprise was only a scratch at the surface. He never seen anything like this before as his eyes widened in shock. That was short lived as the doors slam in the group face, Yang only smirked as she cracked her knuckles and punch the door making an explosion in the process. She enters with a smirk on her face, as Abbacchio can only sweat drops.

Yang: "Guess who back!?" She said smiling.

And no sooner did she said that were guns were pointed at her, when she opened her eyes and saw the gun aim at her, she frowned.

Neptune: "Yeah can you define friend for me?"

"Stop stop, nobody shot." Said a man with short black hair, a full beard and mustache, and a bartender clothes.

Abbacchio: "Looks like they boss has appeared."

Junior: "Blondie, your here. Whyyyy?" He asked displeased.

Yang: "You still owe me a drink." She said and drag Junior off.

Neptune: "Whoooooaaa, what a woman." He said mesmerize. "Sup." And then turn to girls one wearing red and the other white.

Abbacchio: "Hmph, child." He said plainly and follow.

It was clear that this was going to be a very long night, he just hoped it wasn't going to be it went smoothly.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown In Vale,**

Risotto had follow the Arrow to some kind of plain club, but the aura it gave off showed that there was a fight going on. He dropped off the girl at the hideout then was back to the search. He had Formaggio, Sale, and Pesci standing guard at the White Fang meeting but he also had Bianco as a spy, this was her first mission, and if anything goes wrong Illuso would pull them out of there. As for the other operation he needed done required, a diversion.

As he entered the building he smell blood and saw it was a fight club, as he silently enter the club into the crowd, which was full of both human and faunus alike some who look rich and other just average joes.

The ring was big and in a pit it had a metal fence so people had to look down as two people where fighting, the ground was sand and right now it was covered in blood and a few teeth.

It shows a large muscular man with no shirt wearing only black ripped short, he had gray eyes, long silver hair that reach his neck, and shark-like teeth. He was covered in battles scars from slashes and stabs to even bites and claws marks, a few bullets wounds, but there was a large scar that look slash to the bottom left to across to the upper right, even his face had a scar which look like a three-line claw marks in the left side going over his eye. He was bloody and bruised but a savage smile was on his face showing his teeth.

His opponent was just as worse with bloody and bruised body as well, and look to be a muscular bull faunus with brown hair, and chocolate eyes, he was also no shirt and was wearing brown green pants.

"Rahahahahaha! Your not so bad! I really enjoying myself." He said in a deep rough voice full of excitement.

Bull Faunus: "Hmph, for a human you're far stronger than any average one." He said plainly.

"But it's time to end this, so you better just go down. People who cross this point don't go down end up getting something worse done to them." He said with a savage smile.

Bull Faunus: "Just try human!" He shouted.

He rushes the savage him but even for someone so large he was fast, as he rushed in at an insane speed and slam his fist in the bull faunus chin give him an uppercut so strong his body flew and hit the fence ceiling and slam back into the ground, the crowd cheered for the man, but they stop for the moment when the bull faunus slowly got back up with a bloody face as he was panting the human fighter look at him in shock, but it turns into a wide toothy smile as veins started to appear on his body. The bull faunus rush the man planning on using his horns to pierce the man but when he slammed into the man, he was shocked when the man stopped him with one hand and then got a firm on both horns, and then process to viciously slam his head against the faunus with a powerful headbutt over and over again all while laughing, when he was done, his face was covered in blood but it wasn't his, he dropped his opponent as their face was bloody and bruised with missing teeth and almost look cave in, the bull faunus didn't get up this time, the man let out a booming laugh as he soaks in his bloody victory.

Risotto was impressed and shocked by this man's fighting style, he looked very skilled but also wild, like a savage animal. He looks to the Arrow and saw it was the person he was looking for to join. As people left some with more money others with less, The man was still in the ring he was sitting on a crate eating a plate of grill cook meat on a stick, he finished it in less then a few seconds, once he was done he swallow his food and dawns his savage grin.

"Your not even trying to have your presence are you? If you were here to kill me I've ended you already." He said with a wide toothy grin turning to face Risotto.

Risotto: "If I was trying to kill you already be dead." He said seriously.

"I thought the room was colder when I was fighting. So you were the source, huh? You smell like iron and blood, and from the look in your kill I can tell your a trained killer." He said smiling wider.

Risotto: "Your sharp, I am Risotto Nero. I want you to join my Assassins Squad, La Squadra." He said firmly. "Tell me, do you have a name?" He asked the man.

Manzo: "Names is Manzo, Manzo Griglia and from the aura you gave off your strong." He said as his muscles started to bulk.

Risotto: "Will you join?" He asked.

Manzo: "If you can beat me, I'll join you. But for your sake I hope you last longer, because when I get excited I loss control." He said as veins started to appear and his hair was flowing a bit as the air around was getting distorted.

Risotto said nothing and nodded and closed his eyes, as Manzo cock back his fist and was about to throw a powerful punch at full force. His eyes widened as blood burst from his chest revealing his heart with a few scalpels piercing it, it was clear now, he was dead.

Manzo stop his punch as it was inches away from Risotto's face, he opened his eyes and Manzo eyes widened, the aura Risotto was of a cold-blooded killer with insane power, his own instinct show him the level of power between him and Risotto. Manzo look like he was full of fear but his shock face turn to smile as he laughed?

Manzo: "Rahahahahahaha! Your something else, I would be dead before my fist ever reach you!" He laughed.

Risotto was still silent as he waited for an answer. But it was clear this man had very incredible instinct much higher than a normal humans.

Manzo: "Alright, I'll join your group of Assassins, if they more like you I don't want to miss all the action!" He said smiling.

Risotto: "Very well, welcome to La Squadra, you should clean up and get ready, your first mission starts tonight." He said plainly.

Manzo: "Alright, Boss." He said following Risotto.

Everything was coming together, Risotto was almost done. He just needed to one more thing and the mission could begin.

* * *

 **Some Alley In Vale,**

Blake and Sun watched from behind a corner as two faunus talk to a man, after the man let them in.

Blake: "This is it."

Sun: "You sure? You know what I'll take your word for it." They begin to reveal themselves and walk up the door to enter. "I don't get it, if you believe what your doing is right, why hide who you are?" He asked confused.

Blake: "The mask are a symbol. Humanity choice to make monsters out of us, so we choice to don on the faces of monsters." She explained.

Sun: "Grimm mask? The pretty dark." He stated.

Blake: "So was the guy who started it." She said seriously.

Sun: "Always sunshine and rainbows with you." He groaned.

As both Sun and Blake put on the mask they entered, as they walk to the crown full of faunus one of them wasn't looking where they were going and bumped into Blake, the person who did it was Bianco.

Bianco: "O-Oh my gods, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I going!" She said timidly.

Blake: "I-It okay, just be more careful, okay." She a bit shocked by the girl's personality.

Bianco: "R-Right, thank you." She said with a small shy smile and walked off.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you joining us for the first time tonight, aloud me to introduce you to a special comrade of ours, I assure you he the key to attain what we fought for so long!" White Faunus Soldier announce.

The person the soldier was talking revealed to be Roman Torchwick, the crowd boo'd him. Behind him where Formaggio, Sale and Pesci, which made the crowd boo'd more.

Roman: "Thank you! Thank you! Please hold your applause!" He said smirking.

Formaggio: "Pretty sure they hate you." He said with a smirk.

Sale: "Pretty sure they hate all of us." He deadpanned.

And Sale was right they group of faunus where not happy that a group of humans working with them.

"What a group of humans doing here!?" A female faunus asked.

Roman: "I'm glad you asked dearie!"

Sale: "Was that racist or not, I can't tell?" He whispers to Formaggio.

Formaggio: "I'm not sure." He shrugged.

Roman: "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worse."

Formaggio: "Is he insulting his own race? Damn I've see some low people but this guy a new type of low." He sighed to himself.

Roman: "Case in point, so I understand why you would love to see us locked away or better yet killed."

Sun: "Is he going somewhere with this?" He whispered to Blake.

Roman: "But, before the claws come out. I like to point out that you and I have all common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that rule our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the Schools, their all to blame for your rotten live, and their all pest that needed to dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around, no offense to any rodents in the room."

Formaggio rolled his eyes, all he was doing was shifting there anger of humanity at the schools of training huntsman and huntresses, so they could be a bigger thorn in their side. Roman snapped his fingers and revealed a robot mecha suit.

Sun: "That a big robot."

Blake: "How he get that?"

Roman: "As some of you heard this right here is Atlas newest line of defense for all the scary things out in the world. And thanks to my employer, we were able to snag a few before they hit the shelves. Now many of your brothers have already moved to our operations down south-east. If you rather stay in the city, but if your truly ready to fight for your believe in, this is what I can give you and more with these gentlemen help, any questions?" He said smoothly.

The crowd started cheering after Roman's speech, they where pump up now, this left the member La Squadra slightly amazed.

Formaggio: "Damn say what you want the guy one hell of a smooth talker."

Sale: "How the boss going to feel about this?"

Formaggio: "His plan hasn't changed, he always has something up his sleeve."

Sale: "Is he sure about revealing the Arrow?"

Formaggio: "If we want this to good well, we need to make sacrifices and this way everyone will be more focus on these guy would we focus on our own plans."

Sale: "I guess that makes sense."

In the crowd Sun and Blake felt they got all they needed.

Blake: "We should get out of here."

"All new recruits, come forward." A White Fang Soldiers stated.

And many come forward, Bianco was still nervous about this. And she saw Blake and Sun and decided to stay close to them, to ease her nerves.

* * *

 **At The Nightclub,**

Yang was chatting with Junior would Abbacchio was just to the side with his eyes close listening would having a glass of wine the twins girl not to far from him, Junior slams his glass on the counter.

Junior: "I don't know." He said plainly.

Yang: "How can you not know?" She ask not happy about it.

Junior: "I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him, sense the night you came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my man, and none of them ever came back." He said a bit frustrated.

Neptune: "So were they go?" He asked honestly, and that made Junior slowly turn his head at him.

Junior: "What kind of stupid question this that!? They never came back." He stated in anger. "Who is this guy?" He asks the blonde.

Yang: "Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." She threaten.

Junior: "I already told you. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shouted at his man.

Yang: "Come on Neptune and Abbacchio." She said and left.

Abbacchio finish his wine and place the glass down, and turn to the twins girls.

Abbacchio: "Labies, thank for your time. I'll be sure to come by again." He said softly as he took a bow and followed Yang and Neptune, the twins giggled.

Neptune: "What was that about?" He asked confused, and slightly jealous.

Abbacchio: "Just making small talk, very lovely girls." He said plainly.

Yang: "And what did you get?" She asked in hope of getting something.

Abbacchio: Nothing much, just that they heard a few customers talking about something big with the White Fang, I also was told I come back to talk to them again in the future." He said plainly.

This left the two slightly shocked by the way Abbacchio handles things, and that he was able charm the twins girl.

* * *

 **At The White Fang Meeting,**

Sun and Blake where trying to figure out a plan, Bianco didn't make her presence know because she was too nervous.

Sun: "What are we going to do?" He asked now concerned.

Blake: "I'm thinking." She told him.

As Blake tries to figure out a plan, Sun see Roman looking them and frowns.

Sun: "He see us." He warned.

And turn Formaggio and Sale, wanting them to take care of it. Which the two sighed and turned to the them. Blake turned to the electric broker and shot at it making the room go black. There was a lot of commotion after that there was screaming to gunshot to the sound of something powering up.

As the two faunus jump the window and ran for their lives, a robot mecha suit burst through the walls and followed them. Formaggio, Sale, and Pesci came out.

Sale: "What should we do?" He asked.

Formaggio: "I guess we should follow." He stated.

As they were about to move, Formaggio scroll ranged and when he answered it was Risotto, his eyes widened in shock at what Risotto told him. He nodded and hang up with a serious look on his face.

Formaggio: "Change of plans, we headed back to the Hideout at once, and with Bianco no less."

Sale: "Why? What made Risotto change his mind." He asked in confusion.

Formaggio: "You'll find out soon, but he was very clear to not follow Roman." He stated firmly. "Illuso get us out of here." And so all three of them disappeared, but Sale was wondering what plan Risotto was cooking.

As for Sun and Blake they were still from running from the Roman, but he was hot there tail in the mecha suit.

Sun: "So you wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup!?" He shouted.

Blake: On it!" She then dial and called her whole team.

With Weiss and Ruby they where with Narancia and F.F., Narancia was all healed up, but F.F. needed more time to recover.

Blake: "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need-"

Sun: "HEEEEELP!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and then smirked, she then turned to Ruby who had a smirk of her own.

Ruby: "I'm not missing this!"

Narancia: "You better go then, I'll stay with F.F." He told the two.

The two speed off after Narancia said those words. Yang, Neptune, and Abbacchio where about to leave when they got the call.

Sun: "That Torchwick guys is controlling some kind of robot suit!" He warned in a panic.

Yang: "Where are you guys?" And as she asked that she got her answer.

Sun: "Hurry!" He screamed.

And it's revealed to be them running pass the group and a giant robot on their tail.

Abbacchio: "You better go, I'll only slow you down as I have not intent on showing your my Stand." He told them.

Yang: "Fine, let's go!"

As Yang sped off after the robot, Abbacchio sighed and grabbed his scroll and made a call.

Abbacchio: "It's me, we have a problem, you're going to have to send backup. And make sure their heavy hitter." He said and hang up and walk off.

* * *

 **On The Freeway,**

Blake and Sun jump from car to car, with Torchwick not too far behind, smashing through any car in his path, Yang and Neptune where not to far.

Yang: "We gotta slow it down!"

Neptune: "On it!"

As they tried to get closer, Roman pick them up on the scanners and smash through and flip up a bunch of cars, Yang was shocked and did her best to dodge them. Once that was over, Neptune grabbed his gun and fired a few shots at the mecha robot, he then turned his gun into a spear and jump to stab the robot. As Blake and Sun continue to run, Sun turned and saw Neptune needed help.

Sun: "Neptune, hang on!"

Sun then clap his hands together and made two glowing copies of himself and had then smash against the robot mech. Sun then pull out his staff and was about to attack the robot, until Neptune weapon got loose and he was thrown off the robot and slam into Sun making both of them fall off the freeway.

Ruby: "Hurry! I'm in position!"

Weiss jump off the street and in the path of the robot and created an icy ground. Roman had the robot jump over and it falls off the freeway and on the ground. Ruby stood in front of the mecha robot, her team landed behind her. As the robot got closer.

Ruby: "Freezer Burn!"

Weiss then frozen the ground, and then rest back up as she did so, then Yang blasted the ice creating a mist. The robot started scanning for the girls but they were moving very fast, Roman blast anything that moved, Ruby then appeared and slash at the machine.

Ruby: "Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss then tag team the robot slashing and stabbing at it's legs. Weiss even got one of the guns, Roman was about to step on Blake be Weiss help her dodge the attack, she and Blake backflipped as Roman fired missiles. Roman fired a shot that hit Weiss, she used her glyphs to empowered Blake as more missiles came at her, she slash them all with ease.

Ruby: "Ladybug!"

Blake and Ruby then tag team the robot with slash after slash they were even able to slash off one of the arms. Yang charged in and jump to the top of the robot and started blasting it over and over again, Roman had the robot backup into a few stone pillars making her fall off, but just before she could hit the ground the other arm formed a fist and punched through one more pillar.

Blake: "Yang!"

Ruby: "It's okay, remember any danger she take adds to her strength!"

And to prove her point Yang got back up and activated her semblances, empowering her. As Roman had the robot go for another punch but she blocked it and with one punch and she destroyed it, Roman grit his teeth and kick her instead.

Ruby: "Bumblebee!"

Blake then throw her bow like sword and Yang grab it spinning around and using her gauntlets to go faster, as Yang went for a kick, the robot dodge it.

Ruby: "We need to slow it down!"

Weiss: "And how do propose we do that!?"

Ruby: "Ice Flower!"

And the two combine their power, as Ruby aim her Crescent Rose, Weiss had her glyphs form in front of the gun scythe and fired ice dust bullets that froze parts of the robot. Meanwhile Blake continue to spin Yang and once she let go, Yang rocketed and punch the robot at full power and destroyed it, making Roman fly out and hit the ground.

Roman: "Just had this thing clean." He complained.

Yang fired another shot at Roman but it was blocked by a girl with mismatch eyes, one pink the other brown, her hair matched her eyes, she was holding an umbrella.

Roman: "Ladies, Ice Queen."

Weiss: "Hey!"

Roman: "Always a pleasure, Neo if you would."

Neon took a bow and that made Yang rush her, but the moment she hit them they turn into glass, and it revealed the real pair where in an aircraft already flying away.

Yang: "So I guess he got a new henchman."

Weiss: "Yeah, I guess she made our plans, fall apart." She punned.

Yang: "No. Just no." She deadpanned

Weiss: "What? But you do it!" She said offended.

Yang: "There a time and place for jokes." She said plainly.

Weiss: "Was this not it?"

Yang: "No, it just very wasn't good."

Weiss: "Well at least I'm trying."

As the group of girl where leaving Blake sense something in the air, it was dangerous. And when she looked up she was first to see something fall and hit the ground with a loud crash!

Yang: "What is it now!?"

There was a lot of dust in the air and when the girl feel the tension in the air with the smell of blood, it made them shiver in place, when the dust settled it revealed Manzo now wearing a dark gray fur coat with black and white stripes on his shoulder, a plain white shirt that strain against his figure, black pants with dark green detail that had small holes in them, and no shoes. But the most visible thing about him was that his hands were covered in blood, and a lot of it.

Manzo: "Rahahahahaha! Now that's what I call a show!" He said laughing.

Team RWBY was silent and a few of them were sweating the his very aura he gave off. There was no doubt in their minds the thing in front of them, was a monster!

Manzo: "It looks like that thing was nothing more but a tin can if you all could pop it so easily." He said as he flick some of the blood off his hand and picked his teeth.

The group remade silent, it was unclear if it was from fear or shock. Manzo look at them and saw the look in their eyes, he saw before.

Manzo: "I see, you kids never come across someone like me before, sure Grimm are scary, mindless beast. But someone like me if far more danger then any Grimm you'll even met in your lives." He said with a savage smile as his eyes glowed a bit.

Ruby: "Ju-Just who are? Wh-What do you want?" She said unable to hide all the fear in her voice.

Manzo: "Hmm? While I thought I pass the time by playing with you lot, but if your going to act like tiny little mice, I'm wasting time." He said in a bored tone.

This pissed Yang off as Manzo made it clear he was saying that he was above them and he saw them as a waste of time and energy.

Yang: "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" She said in rage and rush Manzo.

Ruby: "Yang! Wait!" She tried to warn her sister.

But it was too late, with all her power she smash her fist into Manzo face making him hit the ground, face first hard. He stayed on the ground for a bit and then got up laughing, he moved his mouth around and spit out a few teeth and now dawned his savage smile.

Manzo: "Rahahahahahaha! Now that the spirit blondie! You look like you can keep me entertained for a while, I hope you don't break as easily as my other opponents." He said in an excited tone as he cracked his finger.

Yang was both shocked and unnerved by Manzo's nature and the fact that he took one of her punches and got right back up like nothing. Manzo charged the blonde at an insane speed, throwing a left hook that she could barely dodge as his fist slammed into the ground cratering it. Yang fired dust bullet at him but he took then like they were nothing and rushed her and attack her with a right hook slamming her into another stone pillar, before she could hit the ground he grabbed her and tighten his grip and slammed her into it over and over again, and then punch her in the gut having her fly through the pillar and hitting the ground hard.

Ruby: "Yang!"

Manzo: "Come on blondie! I thought you were stronger than that!?" He said feeling let down.

But his disappointment was dash away as she got back up with her semblance strengthen her. She glared furiously at Manzo, he smiled. She rushed him, her charged was so fast it broke the ground. She throws a powerful punch but Manzo block with his right arm and knee her in the stomach and grab by her hair and slams her into the ground, he was about to stomp on her but she dodged and gave him a hard uppercut and slam her fist into his gut and let loose an exploding round.

Manzo slam his right fist into her but only hit the ground as she slammed her fist into his face, she then got other side of his face. He coughed up blood and stagger and bit and did a straight punch to her face, she took the damage from the attack and gave an even more powerful punch to the gut. She grabs him by his hair and knee him in the face again, he goes for a punch but she blocks it and counter with a left hook.

He staggers a bit and attacks with a low kick making her fall to the ground, he jump and is about to hit her with both feet but she dodge and lands a powerful right hook to the side making him cough up blood. She then attacks with a barrage of punches and uses her gauntlets to fire exploding rounds making Manzo back up but still standing. He grinned as he was hit by each of Yang's attacks, she charged full speed and slams her fist deep in his gut making vomit blood and double over, even with his aura protecting him.

Yang: "Had enough yet?"

Instead of hearing a yes or mercy, Manzo get back up slowly and starts laughing to the sky like a madman, even though he bloody and bruised and in a lot of pain even, he was laughing.

Manzo: "RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the most fun I ever had in a long time!"

Yang was taken aback by this, most would beg for mercy, give up, or even retreat. This guy did not such thing!

Manzo: "Well sense we're bringing our A-game, I better put some effort into this." He said as he was surrounded by a dark green aura and then dark green brass knuckles with blood read detail appeared one had the word "blood" and the other was "lust".

Yang just glared harder and rush him and throw another powerful punch, but Manzo block and grab Yang's arm and slammed her into the ground, he swing her around and keep slamming her into the ground and then throw her into a pillar. Yang was dazed and didn't react fast enough to block or avoid as Manzo kicked her in the abdomen through the pillar, her body bounce across the ground until she fixed herself and started skidded across the ground. Yang was barely able to block as Manzo throw a furious barrage of punches that beat her into the ground. Her aura was running out and even with all the strength she got from her semblance she was reaching her limit, as Manzo attacks where now doing a number on her.

Yang: " _Dammit! This guy insanely strong!_ " She thought in shock.

Manzo then finish by cupping his fist together and slamming them into her back cratering the ground. After the blow Yang aura was out and so was her semblance, she even took a bit of damage. As Manzo grab her by hair pulled her out the ground, Yang wheezed and glared at Manzo.

Manzo: "I have to say, your a lot stronger than I thought but it wasn't enough to best me." He said with savage grin getting up in her face.

She hardened her glare and out of nowhere, she blasted Manzo right in the face! Making him let her go and stagger back as smoke covered his face. Yang smirked satisfied with what she has done, when the smoke cleared Manzo's face had a few burn marks thanks to his aura and was still smiling like a savage.

Manzo: "Now that was a surprising turn, I never taken a blast like that to the face. I'm got to say blondie you full of surprises!" He praised and kicked her in the gut.

She flew and in front of her team Ruby caught her with a look of worry. She turn Manzo as he cracked his neck and flexed his muscles as he looked to be getting ready.

Manzo: "Now that was a great warm up, I thanks it time to see what the rest of you kiddy got." He said as his aura flared.

Yang realize it when Manzo was beating her down, his power was able to cut through her aura and damage her, just like with Jolyne!

Yang: "Ruby, he a Stand User!"

Ruby: "What, b-but how!?"

Yang: "I'm not sure, but those brass knuckles on his hands.

Manzo was going to give the team anymore time to think as he charged at them and was already in front of Ruby and was about and karate chop her, but Yang block by grabbing his hand, Weiss acted fasted and froze Manzo right leg and waist. The team backup and tried to think up a plan, Manzo broke out the ice easily and rushed the girls. Ruby kept her distance as she and Weiss attack with Ice Flower would Blake slashes and dodge Manzo's attacks. He kept getting hit with ice dust bullets freezing him in the place as Blake slash into the monster of a man, he kept breaking through the ice but he was hit with more and suffer more cuts. He then smashed his fist into the ground and grab a large chunk of rock and crush it, and then he thrown it at the girls.

The girl dodge the projectiles, Manzo continue to throw more crush pieces of rock. When he was done, he rushed Ruby and tried to stomp her, but she dodged it easily with her speed and slash Manzo left side with her scythe, he swung at her but she dodge and continue to cut into to Manzo, who aura was starting to ruin low. Ruby and Weiss tag team Manzo with long range fire and close range slashing, Manzo faced it all with a savage smile on his face. He charged at them and block one of Ruby slashes with his right arm and grabbed and slams her into Weiss and kicked them both.

Blake jump and tried to cut down Manzo from behind, but he turned and threw a punch and hit a copy, as Blake used her semblance to avoid damage. She slash at his legs, he stomps at her over and over but she keeps dodging, he blast in the right shoulder as Yang fire of shots from her gauntlets. Blake retreat to Yang's side and then Ruby and Weiss recover from the blow from before and all four girl fire all their shots at Manzo. He takes it all and look it he starting to get overwhelmed. When he tried to get his own ammo, Weiss wholes him in place with her glyphs as he shot at until they run out. As now there are burns mark and holes in his shirt and pants as his body is covered in burns as well. He takes a knee and looks like he is about to pass out, but get back up.

Manzo: "Rahahahahahahaha! I guess I had you kiddy all wrong, this the most fun I ever had. Even for a team of runts you lay more into me than anyone else! But I guess playtime over, I better get really serious!" He said cracking his neck.

After he said those words, an intense feeling was released into the air which shock and even scared the girls, he bulk up a bit, he squatted a bit and spread his legs, his hands where on his knees. He looked a bit monsterish with that stance, and in a moment just a single moment of a second, to defeat just one of them!

Manzo rushed so fast that he disappear for the moment, and slam into one of the girls, which was Weiss, making her go through three stone pillar behind she hit the ground, knock out. His stance now was both fist out and his body tilting forwards. ( **A/N: Like how Lucci does his Six King Gun.** )

Ruby: "Weiss!" She shouted in concerned.

Manzo: "One down, three to go." He said playfully.

Yang: "You bastard!"

Yang rush Manzo in a fit rage and throw a punch but it didn't even faze him as Yang was far weaker from what she was before. He grabbed her by her back and knee her hard in the stomach, over and over before kick her knocking her out. Blake and Ruby checked on her to see if she as stil breathing.

Ruby: "Yang! Is she alright!?" She asked worried.

Blake: "She fine, but she out of it."

Manzo: "And then there were two."

He cracked his knuckles and slam both fists into the ground, pulls pieces of the ground out, and crush them; he then chucked them at full-force making the two scatter to dodge the projectile which was what Manzo wanted as he charged at Blake would she was still business and blindside her with a kick to the chin and uppercut to the head shaking her brain and dazing her given Manzo the chance to suplex her into the ground knocking her unconscious.

Ruby: "Blake!"

Manzo: "And now it just one, Red. I gotta say this turn out to truly be a disappointment, you had me at first, I thought this was going to be fun. But no, it's turns of you lot are just too weak right now." He said with a scolding frown.

Ruby was speechless. Just how strong was this monster!? She was trembling in both fear and shock.

Manzo: "This is the real world kid, if you can't handle it then you'll be drop dead and left forgotten." He said seriously.

He turned from Ruby and was walking away, he didn't see a reason in wasting anymore energy. Ruby just stood, he was losing interest? After all he did? After all he said? He didn't even seen a reason to finish her off?

She trembled with frustration now, how could he just walk away after everything! What kind of leader would she be!? What kind of Huntress!?

She steeled her nervous, reload her Crescent Rose in it's sniper form, and aim at Manzo, she aim for his neck and a fire dust bullet. Manzo turn and took the shot to the face instead shocking Ruby, when the smoke clear Manzo had an excited savage smile on his face.

Manzo: "Well well well, it looks like you prove me wrong again! You DO have some guts after all! Rahahahahahaha! Well then show me more of your gutsy spirit!" He said now excited again.

He rushed Ruby and throws a full force punch but she is able to dodge with her speed and fire more shot, but Manzo redirection them, he turn and goes for a knee blow but Ruby dodges and keeps firing even as Manzo deflexes them. She had to switch out for scythe form, Manzo smirk as he saw things were getting fun. As she cut into Manzo, she saw how hard it was going to be with how thick his muscles are. She was barely making a dent as Manzo was attacking but he kept missing as Ruby used her semblance to avoid him. She even kick as hard as possible but she wasn't physically strong or skill enough to do any real damage.

She was reaching her limit, Manzo kept assaulting but she dodge them and counter by slashing at him. She dodged another attack from Manzo and was panting as her aura was at its limit as well, Manzo crush and thrown more rocks, Ruby dodge them but that was a trap for to get her off guard and slam his arm into her side. She skidded across the ground, but handle on firm, Manzo then charged and just before she could attack or dodge Manzo was already into from her and knee her in the abdomen making her gasp and double over. Manzo kick her across the face and then uppercutted her as she was sent into the air, Manzo process to kick back in the air when she was falling over and over tearing up her clothes and bruising her, as she falls back to the ground Manzo caught her by her collar, she was dazed from all the pain.

Manzo: "It's been fun Red, but this is the end. I enjoyed myself, I'll be sure to remember this for a long time." He said softly and as his arm buff up showing all its veins, he was ready to finish this.

As he threw his killer punch, his fist stop inches from Ruby's face, this wasn't his doing. He looks to his arms and saw several strings. He looked and was shocked and turned to see Jolyne and Hermes.

Jolyne: "Good Grief, if I knew this was going to be this bad I would have joined." She sighed.

Hermes: "But hey, it looks like they hold the fort down long enough for us to get here." She said plainly but impress.

Manzo: "So more coming to join the fight? I don't have a problem with that." He said as he was getting excited.

Jolyne: "You'll feel differently about that in a moment." She said seriously.

No more words were said as Manzo drop Ruby and charged at Jolyne and Hermes, or so he thought, he tried to move but his body was straining against something. When he took a closer look he saw very thin but strong strains of string?

Jolyne: "Tried breaking from those, but you might regret it later." She said plainly.

Manzo only smile as he force through, even as he felt the string cut into his muscles, even as he felt the skin being pulled off his body, he smiled!

Jolyne: " _He look to be a Stand User, and by the look of it and close range power-type._ " She thought in slight shock.

Jolyne and Hermes ready themselves as the string was going to snap at any moment. And once they did, Manzo charged full force at the two, Jolyne and Hermes move out the way, Manzo move to attack Jolyne and throw a punch. She blocked it with her string, buffering the blow as the force pushed her back. He threw another punch that Jolyne blocked and counter with a kick to the head. But it barely daze him as he kept up his assault, Jolyne then called out **Stone Free** and gave Manzo an uppercut and then a left and right hook.

Manzo smiled and smash his fist into the ground and grab some rock and then chuck them at Jolyne, she destroy them with a " **ORA ORA** " barrage. Manzo took his Full-Force Charge stance and rush at Jolyne faster then she could see, she was sent flying and skidded across the ground and slammed into a stone pillar. Manzo thought he got her this time, but to his shock and amazement... Jolyne was fine.

She crossed her arms and had them covered in glowing green strings, she look at Manzo with a serious look one her face. She exhaled and look at her arms and saw that she was relieved that she was able to do it.

Jolyne: " _Looks like all that training paid off more than I thought._ " She thought in relief. Hermes was in shock that Jolyne was able to tank a blow like that.

Hermes: "Holy shit, you gotten stronger this Jolyne?" She asked herself in wonder.

Manzo was more excited than before, he could hear his heart beating faster and louder than before! His savage smile widened even more as he enjoys the battle he about to have!

Manzo: "Rahahahahaha! Alright! I can see your different! I can fully enjoy this and fight to my hearts contain!" He screamed with glee.

Jolyne: "Then come at me then." She said plainly taking her stance.

Manzo: "Gladly!" He screamed in excitement.

He rushed at Jolyne and attack her with a barrage of punches, Jolyne countered with her " **ORA ORA** " rush creating shockwave that shook and cracked the ground. The power behind Manzo look to be stronger and faster than her, Jolyne was being pushed back. But she landed a blow across his face and block one aim for her face. Jolyne block another punch with her string, she saw this guy was more powerful than she thought and was going to need teamwork and skill to be a monster like this.

Jolyne: Hermes you got my back!?" She shouted firmly.

And to answer her question as Manzo rush her, he was kicked in the back of the head that had his face slammed into the ground, which reveal to Hermes herself.

Ermes: "Of course!"

Jolyne: "Alright then, let's get going then!"

She shouted as she wrap Manzo in her glowing string and bind him to the ground as he was getting up.

Jolyne: "Your not going to be breaking that string as easily, it string made from Aura; my Aura." She said as pull harder making them coil around him tighter.

Manzo: " _String made from Aura? How can that be possible!? Is it because of her Stand!?_ " He thought shocked.

Jolyne: " _ **Aura String**_ _it string made from my Aura thank to **Stone Free** who is made of string. I got the idea to do it would training_." She thought.

Hermes wasn't just doing nothing, she was planing stick all over breaking piece of rock from the pillar. Jolyne had the string binding Manzo wrap around the copy rock and pull them close to Manzo, once she got them all Manzo was surrounded by rock. She then attach strings to the stickers, and with one pull. The rocks came flying at full speed at Manzo slamming into him and exploding on contact as stone dug into his skin and broke his bones, but even as this happened, he still smiles.

He cough up blood and he staggered to his feet, his body bloody, bruised, and in a lot of pain.

Manzo: "You know, my Stand name is **Bitter End**. The more damage my body takes, the stronger it gets and the more powerful my attacks become. The reason for that is because I love fighting, I love the feeling of my fist pounding against flesh and bone and the feeling of my own flesh and bone being pummeled, I love the taste of blood and iron in my mouth, the ringing of being beatdown or beating some into the ground, I just can't get enough! It makes me feel so alive to fight strong people! Rahahahahahahaha! There's no greater feeling!" He stated as he laugh ito sky.

Jolyne: "Is there a point to this?" She said as she tried to keep her cool.

Manzo: "No matter how much damage I take, even if my bones break, even if my flesh is beaten to a pulp, even if I'm bleeding out, I'll will always get back up to fight no matter what!" He scream with pride and excitement.

Hermes: "Jolyne this guys nuts, but after looking at him and seeing him take this much damage. I wouldn't think he was lying." She said as sweat drip down her cheek.

Jolyne: "Yeah your right, but even if he gets back up, I'll knock him right back into the ground!"

Manzo: "That the spirit! Let's see who comes on top and who is beaten into the ground!" He said with glee as his flared his aura.

Jolyne and Hermes rushed Manzo as they had there Stands clash against his fist, and then throw a barrage of punches that created a booming sounds as shockwaves were created from the force of the attacks shaking and cracking the ground and even the pillars. Manzo was laughing as his fist clash with Jolyne's **Stone Free** and Hermes's **KISS**. As the two female Stand Users clashed with the inhuman Stand User, they were slowly being pushed back by the force of his attacks.

Ermes: "Holy Shit! This guy is a really fucking strong Jolyne, I'm not sure how much longer I can kept this up!" She shouted as she could feel his knee straining against the force.

Jolyne: "Just bare with it Hermes! I just need to find an opening!" She said as she cover her arms and legs in **Aura String** to buffer the straining of the force.

As this continue the ground under Jolyne and Hermes feet crack into the ground making them dig their feet into the ground. As they continue the clash, Jolyne was able to see a opening the barrage and attack and turn to Hermes.

Jolyne: "Their it is! Hermes strike now!"

Hermes: "Got it!"

As Jolyne kicks Manzo in the chin with her right foot Hermes got him with her left foot, making him face the sky, they then clench their fist and strike his abdomen at full force with all their might! Manzo gasp as he spit up blood. Jolyne attack him with **Stone Finger** as it'd drill in his left shoulder, Hermes put sticker on her elbows given her two arms on each side and had **KISS** punch and beat down Manzo, and then she did the same with her legs and kick him as well. Jolyne charged in and attack Manzo with a " **ORA ORA** " rush and then bind him with **Aura String**. Hermes planted stickers on Jolyne given her two arms as well, as both cock back there fist and pummel Manzo until the string breaks and sent him slamming into a stone pillar.

Jolyne and Hermes where panting in exhaustion, as that took a lot of them. And their energy and Aura was low as well.

Jolyne: "That should be… the end of that… monster." She panted.

Ermes: "Holy fuck, it unreal… how can one person can be that strong?" She panted as well.

Jolyne: "I had my doubts, that he was even human to begin with." She said looking rubble that Manzo was under.

Ermes: "Come on, let's grab the other and get outta here, before he gets back up."

As the two move to help Ruby and her team, but then an intense wave of bloodlust washes over them making then stop in there tracks as sweat pours down their faces and they slowly turn to the rubble. It starts to shake as it look like something is raising from the dead, Manzo is revealed as he slowly gets back on his feet.

He bleeding lot and his coat was now off, his shirt was torn and bloody. He was covered in his own blood from head to toe, and even his wide toothy savage smile looked bloody, but what got Jolyne and Hermes was his eyes. The white of his eyes were completely red and the intense bloodlust he gave off, it made him look all the more terrifying! As it only makes them wonder in shock if he truly was human.

Manzo: "RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This feeling is amazing! I never felt more alive in all my life, then now! This is why I love fighting so fucking much! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted to the sky.

Both Stand User were at a lost, they gave it their all to pummel this maniac monster. And he got back up laughing like a madman with a power boost somehow!?

Hermes: "This is fucking nuts! How do you beat a monster that get back up!?" She ask in shock and disbelief.

Jolyne: "You just beat it back down, like I said, "I'll keep knocking you back down into the ground"! Hermes get the others I'll handle this guy!" She shouted as she rushed Manzo.

Hermes: "Jolyne!" She shouted as she tried to grab her friend.

Jolyne: "ORA!" She was about to punch Manzo. He still grinned and took the blow. And to her shock he was barely fazed as her fist dented his face.

Manzo: "Rahahahaha, come on now. I know you can do better than that!" He shouted as he slammed his fist in Jolyne gut.

She was sent flying as she spit up blood, she just barely block the killer blow with her **Aura String** as she slammed into the stone pillar. She was gasping for air as she cough and spit up blood.

Hermes: "Jolyne!" She shouted in shock and worry.

Jolyne was trying to focus on breathing, as she opened one eye, everything was blurry and distorted, even Hermes.

Hermes: "Forget about beating this animal! We needed to get the fuck out of here before he kills us!" She said as she picked up Jolyne, but Jolyne clenched Hermes arm.

Jolyne: "He's not… just going… to let us go." She said weakly.

Hermes: "And you think it a good idea to face him again!? After barely surviving his first attack, what if he kills you with the next one!?" She shouted at her friend.

Jolyne: "He's going to kill us… if we tried to run… even if we escape… he'll just follow us." She said firmly in a weak tone.

Hermes: "GRRRRRRRRR! FUCK! Fine, but we're doing this my way. Stay here and don't move a muscle!" She shout in frustration as she put Jolyne down.

Jolyne: "Hermes no… he'll kill you… let me do it." She said weakly trying to get up.

Hermes: "So you can go and get yourself killed? No way, Anasui would lose his shit if he found out what happened to you, plus your finally making some progress with your dad. I'll handle this." She said firmly not looking back.

Manzo: "Rahahaha, let's see how long you'll last." He said cracking his knuckles.

Hermes: "Longer then you would even on a good day." She sneered.

Manzo: "Now that just hurtful." He said still smiling.

They didn't share anymore words. Hermes and Manzo charged at each other threw and punches, Hermes didn't do as much damage as Manzo did even when Hermes blocked it, she was skidding across the ground, she fell to her knees as she looked at her arms and saw how swelling and bruise they were, but she could still use them. Manzo was on top of her and was about to throw another punch, she counter with her own punch with her bruised her fist. But as the fist connected she felt her whole body crater into the ground as she struggled to push back the fist.

She planned a sticker and which distracted Manzo for a moment, which Hermes used to get away. Her right fist was bleeding and bruised as she clenched it, Manzo charges with a fist barrage, Hermes gritted her teeth and lot out a battle cry and attack with all her might putting every bit of energy into her punches, badly damaging her fists, she was slowing down as some of Manzo's attack where getting through more, but only grazing her. But that still left some damage, as her right side, left shoulder, right side of her head, and both her left where bruised up and she was straining against the force of Manzo's attack. Hermes loss feeling in both her arms and fists, she could no longer counter, but planted another sticker on Manzo's other arm.

She was panting and a bit bloody, her clothes were tatter a bit, she couldn't fight. But still stood her ground even as Manzo was in front of her, she glared at him.

Manzo: "Look like I last longer than you thought." She said with a smirk.

Hermes: "Fuck… off." She glared and flipped him off.

Manzo: "Rahahaha! I'll say this much, you have a lot of spirit and gut even for a woman!" He laughed. "Tell me what your name?" He asked.

Hermes: "Hermes, Hermes Costello."

Manzo: "Hermes Costello, I'll remember that name. So a sense of respect, I'll finish you off with my full power." He said surprisingly in a soft tone.

As he cocked back his double fist veins starting to show, as this was going to be his deadliest punch. But before he could throw his punch both his arm burst with blood coming off badly damaging them.

Manzo: "Wha-"

He was about to question what had but he was kicked across the face, it revealed to be Jolyne as she grabbed Hermes with her string and got some distance from Manzo. She lays her friend against one of the pillars. She looks to be better, but wheezed and clench her stomach a bit in pain as it still hurts a bit.

Jolyne: "You did your part Hermes, and thanks to you I have an idea on how to beat this guy." She said look forward at Manzo.

Hwrmes: "What's… your plan?" She asked weakly.

Jolyne: "I'll explain later but for now I need a sticker, can you still give me one?" She told her friend.

Hermes: "S-Sure, but it's… the only one… I gave." She said handing her the sticker.

Jolyne: "That fine, I only need one shot." She said seriously.

Manzo look at his arms and even with Aura, he was still bleeding a lot the blow crack or broke the bones in his arms and tears some of the muscles, if Manzo continue with his arms in this bad of a conduction there would only be a negative consequences for the future. But even so, he still smile and ready himself for another fight!

Jolyne walk forward, she just needed to push back Manzo that all and then the rest would fall into place.

Manzo: "Rahahahahaha! It would seem where closing in on the climax of this fight, let's see who end up on top." He said with his classic savage grin.

Jolyne: "Yes let's see which of us will stand on top." Was all she said.

Both rush each other as Jolyne cover her Stand's fist and arms with her **Aura String** would Manzo just gave his all even with the state of his arms.

And clash fist throwing barrage of punches at each other, even landing blow on one another but Jolyne cover her body which her **Aura String** to soften the blows. They continue this as Jolyne was slowly push Manzo back, but he was stubborn and wasn't going to let Jolyne have her win so easily. He pushed her back harder, she gritted her teeth and stood her ground firmly and push him back harder. Manzo was grinning the whole time as he pushed her back and was starting to get the upper hand.

Manzo: "Is that all you got!? Is this truly the limit of your strength!?" He shouted.

Jolyne: " _Dammit! How can this guy still fight even with how much damage he taken!?_ " She thought in frustration.

Manzo: "You'll never knock me down if this is all you got!" He shouted.

Jolyne: " _Dammit!_ " She thought trying harder.

Manzo: "Rahahahahahaha! If you won't win this, I will!" He shouted getting ready to end this.

But as he was going to beat Jolyne down, he was punched in the face and the person to do so was… Yang! She was panting and was a bit bloody but she was still standing, she was using her semblance but she looks to be pushing pass her limit. Manzo stagger a bit and look a little dazed even if this form he was far from good conduction.

Yang: "That only one us going to end this is me!" She shouted with red glowing eyes.

Jolyne: "Yang!" She said in shock.

Yang: "If you have a plan then let's hear it." She told the Joestar.

Jolyne: "I just need to push him back then the rest is easy." She explained.

Yang: "Sounds good to me." She said cracking her knuckles.

She and Yang nodded and both female fighters attack as Jolyne used her " **ORA ORA** " rush, she attacks with all her might and Yang pummels the beast of a fighter with her fist. Manzo barely had time to counter with his own barrage of punches, he was in a lot of pain his arm where going to give out anytime and his body was scream in agony. But he still smiled!

He was slowly but push back, he staggered back as Jolyne and Yang beat him down pushing him back with more force! His feet dug into the ground as he was being pushed, then Yang and Jolyne cocked there fist a lime green aura shine around Jolyne's fist and a golden aura shine around Yang's fist, and the two slam their fist deep into Manzo's gut! Making him gasp and cough up blood as he skid into the pillar. He vomit up blood as he took a knee, he was panting heavily he looked at the two girls, his vision getting blurry, he had a smile on his face.

Jolyne and Yang where exhausted unable to used there Stand or Semblance, just looking at Manzo.

He slowly got up to his feet, he wanted to fight more, he wanted to push back his own limit and see how far he could truly good!

Manzo: "Nice shot, but… it's going to take more… than that… to finish me off." He said with usual smile.

Jolyne: "I know… but can you… get back from this." She said with a smirk.

This confused Manzo he looked and saw he was in between two pillar, but he remembers slamming into only… one. He then slowly looked and saw a sticker with a thread of string attached to it, and then at Jolyne.

Jolyne continue to smirk and saw pull off the sticker with made the pillar come back, Manzo tried to block the pillar but he wasn't fast enough and the pillar slam into his body as both pillar where destroy, the blows destroy a piece of the bridge, having it fall on Manzo. Burying him under piles of glass and rubble, as his coat swayed in the wind. After that it was silent save for the wind blowing in the night sky.

Jolyne: "Not even… he can come back… from that." She stated firmly.

Yang: "Let's… go them."

As Jolyne grab Hermes and Yang got her team they begin to leave until there heard rumbling, making them pale in shock, and slowly turn and watch rocks fall as yet again, Manzo's hand grab the coat and got back up. He was covered in blood head to toe as sharps of glass and rock where stuck in his body, his eyes where normal now, and his clothes where rags now his shirt was barely there, he put the coat back on, but what was most shocking was even after all that he still had his smile.

Manzo: "Like… I… said… whenever I fall down… I always get back up… To fight… till the bitter end." He said weakly.

Jolyne: "You really are… a monster unlike any other." She more amazed then shocked.

Manzo kept grinning, as he couldn't move an inch even if he wanted to. And he stood proudly, but he starts to crack and fall apart as if he was being pulled somewhere.

Manzo: "I guess it time… you lot better get stronger… because next time, I won't be so gentle… I come at you all with my full power." He said having a savage grin before he disappeared for good.

Jolyne: "Good Grief." She said tiredly.

Yang: "He really is something." Was all Yang said.

They two carry their from and team, though Yang wonder what happened to Sun and Neptune after the robot threw them off the bridge.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale,**

Kakyoin was standing around in some part of Vale as he was getting Sun and Neptune back to Beacon, he heard what was happening and save the two at the last second. But no doubt Jotaro was not going to like that Jolyne had left the same for Ozpin with the girls.

Neptune: "You think the other are alright." He asked, worried.

Sun: "Yeah." He said clueless to the fight.

Kakyoin can only hopes they were safe, he heard that someone or something rampaged in one of the Vale warehouse and kill every guard or destroy every robot guardian that with their bare handed no less.

Kakyoin check that after saving Sun and Neptune, and what he save was no pretty. He saw a lot of blood everyone and what seems to be a lot of missing weapons like mostly guns, and a lot of them.

Kakyoin: " _Whatever did that, is still out there. Just what on earth has the power so do such a thing? And by themselves no less._ " He thought in concerned.

* * *

 **La Squadra Hideout in Vale,**

Illuso as well as they other members of La Squadra was shocked by the shape Manzo was in, some of them almost screamed in shock. Manzo had already black out still smiling, he was going to need more than medical help.

Formaggio: "Fucking hell, when you said he was a monster, Risotto. I didn't think he would be this much of a beast." He said in absolute shock.

Prosciutto: "We have our heavy hitter, but he is something else." He said surprised but keeping calm.

Illuso: "What's the point if he end up bleeding out right here? None of us can heal this guy." He pointed out.

Risotto: "Not to worry, I'll have Manzo's injures deal with, but Illuso did everything good as planned." He asked.

Illuso: "Yeah, I got what you asked for, the big guy made it easy, but I'm not sure why we need them." He said revealing the stolen guns.

Risotto: "In time we need to be ready, for either the woman or the White Fang. Everything is falling into place, we have a shot of learning more and keeping everything in our favor. With Bianco in the White Fang we can learn what they do and even who their leader is." He explained the point of his plan. "And Illuso did you find the target?" He asked firmly.

Illuso: "Yeah but she didn't make it easy, so I had to be a little rough with her, so even she already look like shit when I found her." He said as he pulled something out the Mirror World.

The target Risotto was talking about was none other the Ferrari Unguard, she was already injured with her fight with F.F., but she a few more bruises but nothing to serious. She coughing a bit and look at Risotto.

Ferrari: "What's the big deal? Having me pull out of nowhere?" She said as she wheezed a bit.

Risotto: "And she a Stand User?" He asked.

Illuso: "Yep, she tried attacking me with it when I pull her into the Mirror World." He said, and remeber almost getting his throat slit.

Melone: "How that possible? I thought we and Buccellati's group where the only ones." He said confused. "Save for Manzo."

Risotto: "It would seem not, there more than we thought. Did you get anything out of her?" He asked Illuso.

Illuso: "She said some Priest strike her with an Arrow and that awakened her Stand. And then she meet that woman, and was told to take care of Narancia and the green haired girl." He said seriously.

Prosciutto: "So she thinks she can used us and make more Stand User. That woman as some nerves if she takes us for fools." He sneered.

Risotto: "Let her think what she wants, this just makes things easier for us. It will take more time but will be able to keep a close easy on her soon." He said calmly.

Prosciutto: "Why that? What do you have in store now?" He asked his capo.

Risotto: "She and her team are and most likely when the time comes with a group her own Stand User that are going to be at Beacon, so we'll do the same. We're going to have our own team of Stand User at Beacon." He said firmly, shocking everyone.

Melone: "Is that why you brought this girl with you, Risotto?" Melone said licking his lips a bit.

Risotto: "No, I have something else planned. But Bianco is going to be going."

Bianco: "Wha! M-Me bu-but I'm not a Stand User, wh-what if I'm fo-found out!?" She said nervously.

Risotto: "You have nothing to worry about, I understand that spying on the White Fang and that woman is much, but you won't need to worry or be alone, just trusts in your teammate and us. And as for your Stand I'll handle that, I thought we had more time but it's not so." He stated.

Prosciutto: "That woman moving up her plans?" He asked.

Risotto: "It would seem, and if so we'll need Manzo in top shape more than ever. As for you please introduce yourself." He said to the other girl.

Viola: "I'm and Viola Suono Vivace. Or Viola S. Vibebra, it a pleasure to meet you all." She said politely but her voice had no emotion as she continue to give everyone blank doll like stare.

Illuso: "What about this girl, do you want us to take care of her?" He said, ready to kill her.

Risotto: "No, her Stand can prove of use. So I'll have her do something else." He said calmly. "I need something like more information." He stated.

Illuso: "Very well." He said.

Risotto: "Bianco and Viola, once I strike you with this Arrow your Stand will reveal to use what kind of people you both are, and you'll be true member of La Squadra, a group of assassins who lives will be at risk from here on, are you ready for that?" He asked seriously.

Both of them of them where silent, Bianco was nervous and fidgeting a lot, Viola just look t the ground thinking very hard. Bianco thought back to when Risotto saved her, he kills the slave traders and free her and even gave her a home, no else has done that. Viola was free for her former lifestyle, and could do what she chose to do all because a man who cloak himself in darkness.

Bianco: "I-I had nothing, an-and no one he-help or ca-care about me. Bu-But you save me Risotto s-so I'll help, I'll put my life on the line for L-La Squadra!" She said her voice sounding squeaky and nervous.

Viola: "I was freed from the place I used to live, so now I can be free but I have nowhere else to go. So I will put my life on the line as well for La Squadra." She sod bowing a bit.

Risotto: "Very well." He nodded at the two. "Welcome to La Squadra." He greet his new members.

And that night two more Stand User where created for La Squadra. There are many things that the darkness know that have not yet come to the light, but have much deeper can this info stay in the darkness.

* * *

Stand: **Bitter End**

User: Manzo Griglia

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: E

Precision: B

Durability: A

Potential: A

Ability: The more damage and pain that Manzo suffers, the more powerful and destructive his strength and attacks became. Even if he crushed or knock down it will only make him more powerful.

 **Bitter End** by Veer Union

* * *

I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! I'm so sorry for the long waited, i had type and re-type and was having trouble getting this just right, I also quite Facebook. What was your very part of this chapter.

What do you think of Manzo and his Stand? How do you feel about Viola? What do you think of Bianco spying on the White Fang? How do you feel about Jolyne's **Aura String**? And what do you think La Squadra will feel about Pucci? What do you think of smooth-man Abbacchio? Review me your answer, and as always, thank for your support!

Also, I made a poll for the following new fanfiction I made created.

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Right Hand Of The Devil (Highschool DXD and JJBA)**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: A Magic Hand Of Friendship (MLP:EG and JJBA)**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: A Hand In A Clover Field ( Black Clover and JJBA)**

I have the result which is 50-50 for the first to and 1 for the third, but review me what you want me to start on, or vote now would the poll still open. Have a great day or night.

Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

If I'm going to make what I got planned work I need to be more creative then I'm already am with these chapters. So I hope you enjoy. The name of Doppio gang is Vendetta, so please keep that in mind.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

* * *

Chapter 13: **The Results Of Your Action! A Real Wild Card! He Who Cloaked In Darkness**

 **At Beacon,**

I was another day at Beacon but of course Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune as well as Jolyne, Hermes, Narancia, and F.F. where in front of Jotaro, Glynda, and Ozpin as they look at the teens which a mixer of looks.

Jotaro stare at Jolyne and other with a firm and stern frown, Glynda glared furiously at Team RWBY and others, and Ozpin gave a look of disappointment but concerned to everyone.

Glynda: "Do you kids have any idea what you were doing!? Or how dangerous it really was!? She shouted fiercely making them flinch a bit.

Jotaro: "What you did was reckless and not completely plan out. You all got lucky but that may not be the case it next time." He said in a firm tone.

They girls look down in shame, Blake especially. Jolyne look the other way more frustrated as Narancia and Hermes look down but frustrated too. F.F. was more sad than upset at the situation.

Ozpin: "Girls, I understand that all this "excitement" is troubling. But you can't just sneak off and get yourselves into trouble. Though I'm glad you all came back safe, it too risky to go out and fight others with far more experience. That "man" could have killed anyone of you if he so chose too." He said in a sad but firm tone.

Jotaro: "That goes double for you Jolyne, you didn't know full extent of his power. Although you outsmarted him you barely escape death, I'm sure he made it clear you won't be as lucky next time." He said not as her trainer or even teacher, but as her father that was worried about his daughter.

Jolyne look at Jotaro and then down with shame for worrying Jotaro so much. What he said was true, Manzo was a monster and if they did meet again. He wasn't going to hold back, and with that form and his Stand, she wasn't going to stand a chance with her current level of strength. None them where, that was a cruel reality that Weiss pointed out before but never seen or felt until it came and thrash them around like toys!

Glynda: "By all means, you all deserve more then detention, but it's not up to me, this situation is far worse than we thought." She sighed heavily.

Jotaro: "You all are serving two weeks detention, with 1 hour of after school studying." He said plainly.

And with that the teams left, leaving only the adults behind to think over the situation.

Jotaro: "Good Grief." He sighed rubbing his temple.

Glynda: "Those kids, do they have any idea of what could have happened?" She sighed with frustration.

Ozpin: "I understand, but their still children. Let's be glad that they came back safe and with information that we needed." Ozpin reasoned.

Jotaro: "I understand that, but I never thought the situation was this bad." He said running a hand through his hair.

Ozpin: "Yeah, this man was something else. I'm surprised such a human being was even existed." He said rubbing his chin.

Glynda: "Can you even call him human? For the way he was described, he sounds like a monster far worse than the grimm." She pointed out.

Jotaro: "He does. No normal human could survive such damage even with a Stand, he's a special breed of monster. And from what Kakyion told me at the warehouse, it was slaughter not even close to a fight." He said seriously, glad Jolyne survived.

Ozpin: "Yes. He could be with that gang hiding somewhere in Vale." He pointed out. "The security camera caught all, or what they could." He said seriously.

He played the video on his Scroll and so them, it was a bit blurry all the saw was a hulking figure busting through the door with both guards in his hands already dead, blast his way through everything, and then before the cameras could catch them, they destroy them.

Ozpin: "And after that the guns were gone, I believe there's more to it but for now this is all we got." He said seriously.

Jotaro: "There also the girl who fought F.F., she was a Stand User created by Pucci. If he making Stand User, he going to created more and sent them." He said slightly frustrated.

Ozpin: "It seems everyone making their moves, while we fall behind."

Glypha: "What are we to do?"

Jotaro: "For now we wait, it all we can do. But for my part I can help the others fight more skillfully. Do you have what I ask for Oz?" He asked the headmaster.

Ozpin: "Yes for you Jotaro, a katana made with adamant steel and five cases full of marble shape and size dust bullet. The rest of the things you asked for are ready whenever you want to retrieve them." He told the older Joestar.

Jotaro: "Thanks." He said and took the sword and cases.

The marble bullet where inside a plain black case, would the sword was in a purple and gold sheath with japanese writing on, when Jotaro drew the sword it shine in the light, it was a dark silver color that wave detail. Jotaro gave it a few test swings, and nodded with satisfaction.

Jotaro: "I call it, Gōrudensutā or The Golden Star." He said naming the sword.

Ozpin: "If I may ask, why would you need a weapon in the first place, with someone of your power I doubt a weapon would be of any uses."

Jotaro: "I may have a god like power, but I'm still human and can be killed like anyone else. And with what I have in store for the future, I needed an upgraded. For k=now I need to focus more on Jolyne's training."

And with that he left, he had things to take care of because he had a feeling that there is more to this then he thought.

* * *

 **Beacon, The Dorms,**

Everyone was either ashamed, upset, or just frustrated. That was the first real fight they ever had and Manzo prove just how outclasses they were compared to him. Even when he was beaten to a pulp and and even crushed under a pile of rubble, he still got up and smiled. It was unreal, how could someone like that be real!?

It was silent in Team RWBY dorms, none of them had anything to say or they couldn't find what to say, that was until Weiss decided to clear the air.

Weiss: "I told you so." Was all she said.

Blake: "What?" She asked confused.

Weiss: "I told you so, I said we're not ready. But I let myself believe that we were, and look where that got us!" She said seriously.

No disagree with Weiss, she was right, she was against it and say they weren't ready and they were not.

Ruby: "I know that it was hairy but we survive and that show count for something." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Weiss: "That not the point! That… that… thing! Almost kill us, I don't know about you all, but if he fought us for real… th-then." She couldn't will herself to say it.

It was clear what she was saying, if Manzo was serious back there, he would have killed them all, and with the order he took them out. It left a grim taste in their mouth, but he didn't he rather fight them later to his heart's content.

Yang: "She makes a point, he was something else, and none of you saw it but. He had another form, the look in his eyes, that was not one of human nature." She said shuddering from the blood-red eyes Manzo had.

Weiss: "And just imagine, there being people probably stronger than him. I… I… don't even want to think about it." She said frighten a bit.

Ruby: "This is my fault, I shouldn't have let all of us do this. Not only did we get Sun and Neptune in trouble, Jolyne and the other all got hurt pretty bad and got in trouble as well." She said in a sad tone.

Blake: "No this is my fault. I'm the one who push this on you all, I was so consumed with stopping the White Fang that I didn't stop to think of what could happen to you all." She said full of guilt.

Everyone was ashamed and guilty, the atmosphere was heavy and none of the team member could really say of think of anything positive. But that was until someone else decided to change the mood.

Narancia: "Geez! Talk about gloom and doom! What the hell with all this depressing!?" Narancia shouted through a wall the had a zipper.

This shock the girls, as they turn to Narancia. He then flared his nostrils and point a finger at the female team.

Narancia: "First of all! Who cares if you all lost to that shitty monster guy! Your alive and that has to count for something! Second, whatever happens to me is my fault! What kind of man lets a bunch of girl blaming themselves because he got hurt!? I'm not some snot-nose crybaby! Third, if you all are bothered by that freak or then get stronger and than him and beat the shit out of him, you just have to get more stronger yourselves!" He shouted.

Keicho: "Will you quiet it with all the fucking shouting! It's given me a headache you shitty brat!" Keicho sneered annoyed.

Narancia: "The fuck did you call me!? If you got a problem with me, come and do something about!" He shout louder pulling his knife.

Keicho: "You fucking brat." Keicho sneered as he clenched his fist.

The two look like they were about to fight, but Keicho being the bigger man just back off and let out a long annoyed sighed. And was going to leave the room to get some air and cool off his nerves, but he turned brief to the hole and at Ruby.

Keicho: "A true leader doesn't worry about how dangerous the opponent is, they concern themselves with how strong they can get, a cruel world isn't going to hold back against a brat that's cry over what they can't do. Those who want to ensure their strength as true leader use their actions." He said plainly and left the room.

Narancia: "Hmph, punk." Narancia scoff and left the room as well.

The room was quiet after the, but then Buccellati appear through the hole.

Buccellati: "A great leader isn't born within a day, it takes time, effort, and practice. If you wait and see, one day you'll be the leader you desire, you still have room to grow." He said kindly and close the zipper.

Ruby let Keicho and Buccellati words sink in her head, as for Narancia's words if that was his way of cheering them up then it worked, if only a little Ruby smirked a bit as did everyone else.

* * *

 **La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Manzo was leaning against the wall as he was covered in bandages and next to him was a plate of roast meat that had a honey coated with a bone going through them and three large bottle of maple rum. Not too far from him was Prosciutto and Illuso, Ferrari was just leaning against another wall thinking. Risotto was out hunting for more new members for the team to Beacon.

The two were trying to figure out what to do with her, they spare her because Risotto believe she was still of use. After Viola and Bianco were pierce with the arrow Risotto thought it would be a good idea for the two have weapon, so he and Formaggio take them. It needed to be a secret that they were Stand User, and thanks to Bianco's Stand with help of Ferrari they fix up Manzo but he needed the bandages on until his body had fully recovered from his night of "fun".

Manzo: "So what the plan for that girl?" He asked as he grab a bit of meat.

Illuso: "I was thinking of having her become a spy. This Priest is an unknown factor that can prove to become a problem if we leave him of unchecked."

Prosciutto: "That sounds like a plan but there are too many problems with that plan. First is we can't trust her, second is the fact she seen your ability, and third is lack of a backup or a back up plan." He said firmly.

Iluso: "You make a point. But what else can we have her do, she already made contact with other Stand User so she can't be on the new team, at least we can get some intel." He counter.

Prosciutto: "We leave ourselves open for information, the smallest bit and we're in trouble." He counter back.

Manzo: "Rahahaha, you two are overthink this." He laughed as he chewed on the bone of the meat.

Illuso: "What are you talking about?"

Manzo: "I mean you're wasting your time arguing how useful this kid is, when you should just go to the source." He said smiling as he swallow the chew up bone. Manzo then grab one of the bottles of rum and chop the top off and down half of it. He then grab more meat and ate it. "See what the kid good at, and maybe treat her like her life not in danger if you can't find a use for her, the fact she can hear should be clear." He clarified doing more rum.

Illuso looked at Prosciutto, the words that Manzo said made sense. The two quietly decided who was going to do it, and it was Prosciutto, because Illuso was already dealing with Bianco and he firmly made it clean he wasn't going to deal with another teenager. So Prosciutto approach Ferrari, she looks at him and then the other direction.

Prosciutto: "I'm sure you think of us as thugs or worse for doing this to you." He started.

She still didn't look at him and frown, but he continued.

Prosciutto: "For people like us, he can't be blessed with the ability to be carefree. We have to watch our backs for both ourselves and for each other." He said calmly.

She didn't say anything but looks at him as he continued.

Prosciutto: "If it's not Risotto that in charge of running things, it falls to me. I help kept the gang get along and well, we have to watch our backs. You have to trust the people in your team and that what Risotto does, he a true leader because he understands." He said softly and firmly.

Ferrari looked at Prosciutto a little shock, sure they were assassins but he has emotion like anyone else, and he cares for this team. For her it was just her no one watch her back or even gave a damn, to them she just a street rat trying to survive.

Prosciutto: That all there is to us, we would let ourselves be used or mistreated by anyone. He stated firmly.

Ferrari was shock these guys were totally loyal to this group had a bond as strong as blood and closer then she ever could see.

She look at Prosciutto, the Priest just wanted her to finish off that F.F. girl. But he wasn't some who look to care of what happened to her, or where she was. She has been on the streets long enough to know when she is being used. Ferrari wanted to be a part of something like this, a family. She made up her mind and turn Prosciutto.

Ferrari: "I'm not good at much, save for beating the shit out of people, stealing, and having watchful eyes. So I hope you'll have me". She said firmly.

Prosciutto: "We can work with that. If your going to be about of La Squadra you need to be loyal to this group." He told her seriously.

Ferrari: "Alright." She nodded.

Manzo just laugh a bit more and swallow done more crunch up bones from his meat and wash it down with more maple rum.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In Vale,**

It's been slow going for Doppio and his new gang, he had Tiziano and Squalo and a few thugs but nothing solid yet. His gang would never match or even surpassed Passione at this rate!

Doppio: "Damn it, the way things are now I'll never have my gang." He cursed in frustration.

He the strength, he had the knowledge, but he lacks the control and power. Working the same way how The Boss worked, he plan to hide his identity from the world and even his own gang, but he unlike The Boss he wasn't going to make the mistake of letting his strength go to his head or be so distrustful. He needs loyal members and he can't have that if he's hiding like an overgrown rat in a small gutter. He needs to show the he the boss but also show that he's not using them as sacrificial tools.

Doppio all needed a form of being able to get lien, he could go the drug route but he didn't have the mean or way to get it done. He was outside, he pulls out a lighter and started smoking a cigar. But he heard something like a kicked can and look to see but saw nothing down the dark alley. He continues to smoked but he checks his forecast to see if anyone was trying.

And what he saw was now other then **Black Sabbath** , the automated Stand of Polpo. Doppio was shocked and confused on how this was possible, Polpo is dead so the Stand should be as well, it may have had something to do with the aura and Stand own abilities. He saw in the forecast that it grab him and pierce his Stand with the Arrow, this was his chance! He could create his own group of Stand Users.

When it got close to tried to grab him but it was too late Doppio erased time and was behind it and had his **King Crimson** grab the Automated Stand's neck.

Doppio: "I don't know how this is possible, but you have my thanks. With the Arrow I can create make my gang stronger and rise to the top and control everything within the shadows of Vale and even beyond that." He stated. The Stand surprised Doppio by grab his Stand arm with great strength and slowly, struggling turning it head to face Doppio and stuck it Arrow out to pierce him. "So you still have power left to struggle but even with the darkness is giving you strength it useless, I have no need to waste anymore words on the Stand of a deadman. He said plainly.

And then rip the Arrow from it mouth and pick up off the ground and carry it to a street light, were he slowly burned it away as it screamed and struggled to get out the light but it was too late as Doppio shove his fist through it gut and left it to turn to ash.

Doppio: "Now I'm getting somewhere, soon Vendetta will raise and surpass to whatever Passione could do." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In Vale,**

This wasn't a sight that anybody saw everyday let alone one that Risotto expect to see, one of the hideouts of the White Fang was attacked and burned to the ground, every member was dead their body burn to a crisp. The one behind it was someone that was crouching on the ground and look to be scratching his face and neck.

He had a sleeveless black leather hoodie with red tint on the edges, on the back was a white skull covered by blue fire with cross bones, the person was wearing black pants with a few holes and blue flame detail at the bottom of the legs, they also had crimson shoes with black and silver detail. When Risotto got a closer look he saw that their whole arms were covered in black bandages.

Risotto: "Did you do all this?" He asked simply.

The person turned to face him and he saw that the jacket was open which reveal the person was wearing a black shirt the had a blue and red fire background, it was a boy around the age of probably 18, he had dark blue eyes and his face and neck wear covered in white bandages but they look dirty, his hair look to but pitch black and spiky. The boy smelled of ash, soot, and burnt flesh. And his eyes look like that of a killer's, he killed before. Risotto ready himself, this kid look to be wild and probably even feral as he growled at Risotto.

Risotto: "Can you even speak, boy?" He asked.

The boy remained silent as he got to his feet and look to be his height reach up to Risotto's shoulders, he looks to be holding a weapon. It looks to be a one-handed buster sword but the blade look dirty and pitch black but it looked to be part gun as well. And in a burst of speed rush Risotto to try and slash him, Risotto dodge this and camouflage making the boy confused.

If Risotto would comment this boy he looked and acted like a wild animal, snarling and growling at whatever moved, and if that was the case Risotto would make sure this child would know who was the predator.

When he revealed himself the boy turned to face him and was about to attack him but stop as he sensed a change in the air, it was colder and sharper. Like a dagger aimed at him from every direction. This man was dangerous, the boy instincts scream at him, his eyes were cold and focus.

Risotto: "Boy I am not your enemy, but if you plan to strike me I will show you the difference between me and you. Now was this all of this destruction, your doing?" He asked sharply.

"Y-Yes." He said his voice sounded young and mature but was raspy and a bit dry.

Risotto: "I see, can you tell how and why you singly attack the White Fang." He asked again.

And the boy growl again but this time he clench his head and face and he growled, he eye were shaking.

To make them pay, to make them all pay." He snarled.

Risotto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll kill them all, I'll burn every last one of those filthy creatures of the White Fang to fucking ash. I'll make them pay! Every last one of those fucks will suffer in burning agony before they died!" He screamed in pure madding rage.

Risotto didn't need to be a genius to see that this boy was scarred in more ways than one, he looked to be a wild card but he could see great potential and so did the Arrow.

Risotto: "Boy, calm yourself." He commanded.

And so he did, he calm his breathing as he was panting with rage but cool down and looked at Risotto.

Risotto: "I can give you want you want, if you join me, I'll give you the power to make those who wrong you pay, but you must calm yourself and if you join me, you must be ready to die." He stated seriously and firmly.

The boy just looked at him and then took a few deep calming breaths and as if he flip a switch, he was no longer acting like a feral rage-filled animal, but a calm and collected person.

"I've been ready to die for a long time, if what you say if true then I'm ready to join you." He stated calmly.

Risotto: "Very well, what is your name boy?" He asked.

Speziato: "Speziato Salsiccia." He answered.

Risotto: "From this day forward Speziato, your going to be an assassin of La Squadra." He stated.

And grab the Arrow and then jam it into Speziato's neck, he quickly grab his neck as he gasps and cough up blood a fiery red aura oozed off him and he felt an intense shift in his mind and body, Risotto remove the Arrow and watch as Speziato scream to the sky as the surrounding flames increased in power and the temperature raised.

* * *

 **Late Night At Beacon,**

Jotaro was panting he been trying for hours to increase the range of his Time-Stop but he got not luck, he only in wearing his black t-shirt and dark purple pants. He wasn't just trying to increase his Time-Stop, he was also learning how to manipulate his aura along with Stand and was practicing with his sword.

Jotaro: "At this rate we'll never be ready, I'll never be ready." He cursed to himself.

He continue to swing his sword and focus his aura on to his blade. But it looks like this night he wasn't alone.

Glynda: "You should rest, Mr. Kujo." She said softly.

Jotaro: "I'm fine." He stated.

Glynda: "Working yourself ragged will not amount to anything." She said more firm.

Jotaro: "And not trying will get me nowhere." He countered.

Glynda: "That doesn't change the fact you need rest." She insisted.

Jotaro: "I know he out there, planning for my demise. It not just me though, I can't let him get to Jolyne a second time, I can't fail a second time." He said seriously as he gripped his sword tighter.

Glynda walk up to the man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and face the man, with a gentle look on her face.

Glynda: "I don't understand what you may have been through, but there's no answer for overworking yourself, there's no shame in resting. If not for yourself, for those that care for you." She said softly, the kind of tone reminded Jotaro of his wife.

He always put up his stoic face, but he regretted pushing Jolyne and his wife away. Even if it was to protect them, it still burned his heart with agony.

Jotaro: "Good Grief, fine you win. I'll go rest." He said softly.

He put his sword away and move to go rest, he felt a strange but calming feeling wash over him. It couldn't hurt to try one more time, he summon **Star Platinum** and stopped time.

1 second pass and nothing yet.

2 seconds pass and he was still moving to his room.

3 seconds he wasn't trying to force anything he just went with the flow of this feeling.

4 seconds it was close but Jotaro remained the same.

5 seconds and that was the closing.

Or so Jotaro thought, but half a second after he past the 5-second mark, time continued. Jotaro was shocked, he never thought this would happen. But even if it was only half a second, Jotaro successed extending the limit of his Time-Stop. He could now stop time for 5 and a half seconds.

The force of darkness made have been growing, but the forces of light are making progress as well, no matter how small the step. It's as they say, "Rome wasn't built in a day."

* * *

I gave the glory of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to create more development for everyone, because of what I have planned I'm making this work, so I hope you enjoy. What was your favorite part of this chapter?

What did you think of the advice Keicho and Buccellati gave Ruby? What do you think of Jotaro's new sword? How do you feel about Speziato? What do you think of Doppio having a Stand Arrow? How do you feel about Jotaro's 5 and half second Time-Stop? And what do you think of me shipping Jotaro and Glynda? Please review me your answer and as always thank you for your support!

Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm making good progress with this fanfiction and with them other, so everything will take a different turn and I also plan to add other things into the fanfic to spice it up, I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Taking with Stands**

I don't own JJBA or RWBY

* * *

Chapter 14: **Another Day, Another Chance To Train! Abnormal At Born? The Curtain Is Finally Pulled!**

 **At Beacon,**

It was another day and Team RWBY, along with the Stand Users and Sun and Neptune were serving detention. They had nothing to don't and were bored, but this gave them time to think and reflect on what to do next. It was after school and they were bored out there minds, some talked to keep themselves busy. Just then Jotaro came in the room and was holding a few briefcases, everyone shot up and made themselves look more proper. He look at them all, his stern blank stare pierce into their souls. He even had the other Stand Users follow him, minus Iggy.

Jotaro: "I'm sure you all have long time to realize the gap in power between you students and an experience fighters. He said firmly.

The all nodded, and he continues to stare at them, making some of them uncomfortable now. Jolyne and Hermes were used to it, and F.F. wasn't affected by it, as she saw Jolyne do the same when they were in prison.

Jotaro: "Very well then. I'm sure you confused on why I'm here." He asked them, they nodded again, it was surprising for Jotaro to be here, for Jolyne especially. "Well even though you all are still suffering for your actions. That doesn't mean that your training stops." He stated.

As he saw that he grabbed one of the briefcases, and opened them. And revealed a pair of gauntlets simple to Yang's but they had more armor on them and were aqua blue and light bright green. Jotaro revealed his sword to everyone pulling it out of its sheath.

Jotaro: "With time and effort comes strength. But you don't always have time for that, so you need a way to take out your enemy as quickly as possible but also as skilled." He instructed.

To make his point clear, a cage holding a Boarbatusk was brought the cage was open the grimm jump out snarling and growling, Jotaro move in front it. The grimm growled at the Joestar and rolled full speed at it. Jotaro coated his sword in a golden aura and with one move he slash threw the grimm like a hot knife through butter, the grimm turn to dust and Jotaro re-sheath his sword. Everyone was in awe at the skill and power.

Jotaro: "The enemy is gaining strength and power at a fast rate, so we need to do the same." He told them all. He then call Jolyne to come up to him, she did so and was a little nervous. He handed Jolyne the gauntlets. "I had these made for you, I'd figure they go well with your style of fighting." He told her.

Jolyne then had the gauntlets place on her, and they fit like a glove… or well like a gauntlet. She did a few test jabs and even thought they were armor and they light and sturdy.

Jolyne: "They feel so light but are very hard and solid." She stated in awe.

Jotaro: "I had them made from a strong but light metal that's very effective." He told her. They were made from the same metal as his sword.

Everyone else were in both awe and shock, Ruby was in awe as she looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

Narancia: "What! Did you just come here to give off new weapons!?" He asked confused and excitement.

Jotaro: "More or less, it more than just fancy weapons. It about training you all to become stronger." He informed.

This made everyone understand what Jotaro meant, Manzo was no pushover and if he chose to do things differently Jolyne and Hermes along with Team RWBY may not have been here. And there may be even more powerful opponents in the future.

Jotaro: "Not only do you all need to become stronger, but you also need to be smarter with your choices." He instructed.

He then revealed the weapons the each member of the Stand User time will be having.

Jolyne and her gauntlets that she named **Green Star** , for Hermes, she was reinforced armor and leather gloves that were dark purple and lime green and a large handgun that was dark purple and gold it look to pack 8 runs she named it **La Pasión Caliente** , for Anasui he was given high-tech bracelets that was hot pink and baby blue there were made to hold all kinds of dust and it double as a clock, tracker, communications Anasui chose to name **Morning Beauty** , and F.F. already had a handgun but Jotaro had it repaired to withstand more force she name it **Black Ocean**.

For Narancia, he was given a new pocket knife the double as a gun and heat-seater, it was charcoal black and a mix of bright red and orange, he named it **Bright Flare** , Abbacchio was given a simple high-tech silent sniper rifle it was indigo and white, he named it **Sad Day** , Keicho was given a double barrel one-hand shotgun, medium sniper rifle, and machete, they were dark green and black, Keicho named the gun **Death Buster** and the sniper **Silent Buzz** and the machete **Razor** , Buccellati was given duel pistol that were white and black and look to hold 5 runs each, he named them **White Passion**.

Kakyoin was given tommy guns that were emerald green and dark green it also double a one handed blades, he named it **Emerald Shock** , Avdol was given a spear that had a blade the curve as the end and was red and white it was all so a gun, he named it **Crossfire** , and Weather was given duel indigo-gray and light blue fans with cloud patterns on them, they had blades at the edge, he named them **Gentle Wind**.

Jotaro: "I recommend you take your time to learn how to use this weapon properly." He told them all, he then excused himself as everyone else began to left, Jotaro told Jolyne to meet him outside later. "Good Grief, it was going to be a long day." He sighed.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

Risotto continued his hunt for new members, he left Speziato with the other, he told Manzo to keep the kid in check if he show signs of going berserk. That child was broken, it was like he had two personalities in one.

Risotto: " _He a wild card, I'll need to make sure he's in a Team with some level-headed to balance out his wild nature._ " He thought.

As he was walking her what sounded like a fight was going on, he check an alleyway that was hidden from the public eye. As he walked down he saw the symbol for the White Fang which meet this was their territory, the sounds of fighting grown louder and it sound pretty serious he even thought he heard a crunching noise.

When Risotto turn the corner to see what was going on he saw a teenage girl fighting off against five White Fang soldiers. She had short messing spiky charcoal black hair, slight dark tan skin, bright pink eyes, and a muscular figure and look to be around Yang's high. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt that was torn from the fight, dark blue jeans, dark gray shoes, and fingerless gloves, she looked to be blessed with a large chest as well.

She was covered in scratches and cuts all over and panting from exhaustion, the wounds look deep and she was bleeding a lot. One of the soldiers rush her to finish her off, but she ducked under his swing and delivered a powerful blow to their gut using her middle knuckle to deal damage, they double over in pain and she finish them off by slamming her elbow in the back of their neck into the ground making a snapping sound, meaning she snap the neck. Two more tried to get her from behind with swords, but she uses the body to block the attack, she then grab both blades and snap them off and throws the first on at the neck of the soldiers on her left but miss and then rush the other one stabbing them in the solar plexus, the one from before tried to get her from behind again, but she uses her right elbow and slam into the face and then punch them in the gut so hard it leaves a fist shape dent as the vomit blood and fall to the ground. There are two left and they try and shot her but she's rush them grabbing the blade the miss her target and jam into the eye of the soldiers and making sure she gets the brain, the one next to her it about to blow her brains out but she grabs their wrist and crushes it and then both they could scream, she uses her other hand to grab the back of their head and slam her right knee into their throat, crushing the windpipe and ending them.

Risotto counter five more body, and with the ones she just finish. This girls kill a total of ten White Fang soldiers with her bare hand. Risotto could see the blood on her fist, he walked up to her.

She hears his feet and quickly grabs the gun and points it at him, he'd unfazed by this and check the bodies that were alright dead. He saw multiple fist-shape dents, they were aimed for the vital point on the bodies, and she hit them with enough force to smash the organ system and break their bones, even with aura.

She was still holding the gun and her intent to shoot if he was an enemy was still there.

Risotto: "You killed them, every last one." He commented. "And all by yourself?" He asked to her.

"Yeah, so what? Were they your friends or something? Because you don't look like a Faunus, I think." She said her voice mature but rough.

Risotto: "No, they were not my allies. And I am human." He told her.

"Then what the hell do you want? Because if its trouble, then you show choice you next words… very carefully." She said in a warning tone, her finger on the trigger.

He saw her wounds were not healing, or more so she didn't have any cover.

Risotto: "Your Aura, don't you have any left to protect you?" He asked her.

She just scoffed and looked the other way, she looked upset.

"I don't have any." She said bitterly.

Risotto: "It's haven't awakened yet?" He asked confused and curious.

"No! I mean I wasn't born with any!" She growled in anger.

Risotto had never thought that was possible, then again he wasn't born in this world so he doesn't understand the functions and biology of how Aura works.

In rare cause it is possible for one to be born without Aura, but it unlikely to happen or even being unheard of.

Risotto: " _This girl was able to fight and kill ten soldiers of the White Fang, who are probably have well-trained combat experiences, all without Aura to protect her._ " He thought impress.

She glared at Risotto, she wasn't sure what it was but the aura he gave off just made her instinct screams danger.

Risotto: "Girl, what is your name? And do you have anywhere to go? Any family?" He asked her.

Piombo: "Piombo, Piombo Graystain. And no I don't have family or anywhere to go." She asked in a somewhat sad tone.

To say that she knows her parents was impossible, she has no idea who her mother or father are, and when your born without Aura. a lot of people will look at you differently and see you as a target, but Piombo was anything but a target for someone else.

Risotto: "I see, is that so?" He asked surprised.

Piombo: "What do you think? No one wants anything to do with someone that doesn't have Aura, people think your weak and easy to pick on." She said bitterly.

Risotto: "Then about you join me? I can use someone of your natural talents and give you the power to show those that look down on you to regret it for lifetimes." He told her.

She was unsure if she should take his deal, because his aura was so… cold and yet sharp, so was his mind.

Risotto: "We have some that can heal your wounds, and if you join me. No one will pick on you for this lifestyle of a street rat." He told her in a calm tone.

His voice was calm but his wit was sharp, he was ready if she tried to pull the trigger. But his offer was tempting, but was it true. The only way to find out if he was telling the truth was to follow him, and besides if she tried to fight him in her current condition she wouldn't get far.

Piombo: "Fine, I'll join you. But if you try anything funny, you'll regret it." She warned.

Risotto: "Very well." He said unfazed by her threat.

He had Illuso drag the two back to the hideout, to be healed and told of her the conditions before she joined La Squadra, it was also later Prosciutto informed Risotto of what Ferrari could be used for. Risotto's Team was almost complete, all he needed was one more and they'll be ready.

* * *

 **Somewhere Unknown In Vale,**

Pucci was reading a book, Ferrari had not reported back and he could only draw two conclusions. 1. She died in her fire with **Foo Fighters** or 2. She was taken out by one of the other Stands and was successful in beating **Foo Fighters**.

Either way this it wasn't a lose, he hope that one of the Stand User were done in. He continued to read as he studies up on the knowledge of this world, and find some way to reach " **Heaven** " again.

Pucci: "Whatever have planned Jotaro, it will all be for nothing. You and your new allies will fall, and I will make sure this time that you and your daughter are gone for good." He said as a pale white and pitch black aura come off his body, **Whitesnake** appeared behind him, it was holding a golden disc, Pucci took it and observe it close and plan it down. "It would seem when the Power of Stands and Aura mixes, it can create new and very unique abilities." He said in a deep tone. He learned that he was able to turn Aura and Semblances into disc just like how he was able to turn Stands and Memories into disc. "I won't be caught off guard this time, whatever you have up your sleeve Jotaro Kujo. It's nothing to what I have in store." He said to himself, He turned to face four figures covered by shadow. "You know the plan, be sure your not caught and do not let your guard around Jotaro Kujo or his daughter, their very clever. And watch out for my brother, Weather isn't one to be taken lightly at all, now meet up with Cinder." He told them. They bow their heads and left the room, leaving Pucci to himself. It silent as only the movement of the air is heard. "As for you, I want you to find out what happened to Ferrari. And if anything gets in your way… feel free to handle them how you see fit." He told another figure. This one was covered in shadow but they were so big that their head almost touch the ceiling, a wide monster like grin come their face and left.

Pucci had no intention of leaving loose ends, DIO would do something like that as well.

* * *

 **Back At Beacon (Outside),**

Jotaro was facing Jolyne, he had his sword while Jolyne had her gauntlets. Both Joestars were staring into each other's eyes intensely. And then Jotaro begins and charges at Jolyne swing his sword at great speed. Jolyne backup just out of reach and dodges the swing of the blade, he does an upward swing that Jolyne dodge and then rush Jotaro cocking back her fist and throw a punch that her father block and counter by using the blunt end of his sword to hit Jolyne, but she blocks and tries to kick Jotaro but he counters with his own kick.

The two strain against each other as they struggle for dominants, it the end Jotaro won the struggle and push Jolyne back. She skids across the ground, she charged at her father and using her **Aura String** around her arms and overlapping them with **Stone Free** arms, she attacks with **Stone Finger** but Jotaro counters with **Star Finger** but then she throws a power blow at Jotaro counter by overlapping his fist with **Star Platinum** arm and used a move he been working on called **Aura Coating**. Both fists meet and it created a shockwave pushing Jolyne back, would Jotaro feet dug into the ground a bit.

Jotaro: "Very good, you gotten better. But you still need to work on it, I'm glad you learn how to make **Star Finger** your own." He told her.

Jolyne: "Right, I'm still getting used to these gauntlets. But I never thought you get a sword." She told her father.

Jotaro: "A change in style, I can also widened my range." He informed her.

Jolyne: "How so?" She asked confused.

Jotaro: "Like this." He showed her.

He then a downward slash and a golden air slash appear but it was too weak to do any real damage. But Jolyne was still in awe of the power it would have if her father continue to progress the way he was going.

Jolyne: "Amazing." She said in awe.

Jotaro: "It's nothing, right now. But it will be stronger with time." He told her as he put his sword back in his sheath.

Jolyne: "Dad, do you have any strategy to deal with Pucci?" She asked him in a serious tone.

Jotaro looked at Jolyne, he wasn't surprised. After F.F. gave her explanation of what happened there was only one answer for that.

Jotaro: "To do what I've been doing, train you and myself. Next let's see if you can learn **Aura Coating**?" He told her.

He turn look to her and a golden aura forms around him as **Star Platinum** appeared behind him, Jolyne understand what he's doing an a green aura forms around her as **Stone Free** appears behind her.

They continue training for the threat at is coming, from afar Glynda watches the scene, with a longing look, as the sun was setting. Watching the father and daughter go at it.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In Vale,**

Risotto was on the sure for his final member for the mission, their still more to be done with La Squadra. They could do more, be more, he could do more, La Squadra would be stronger than before, and when the time comes… they'll be ready. He continues to walk through the now late night streets of Vale, as the Arrow lead him to a bar. He walked inside, and look around and saw it was a small dimly lit bar with few people, made for them come by for a drink and move on.

Risotto saw sat on a stool and waiting for the bartender to come to him, next to Risotto was a boy, who looks to be at the age of 19. He had dirty blonde hair that style to look like a medium long pompadour was the sides of his hair wear shaved, he had white skin, blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and over it was a black vest with red detail on it, he also had black pants, and dark red shoes, he looked to have tattoos on his arms, on his right arm there was a black beowulf head with a red jagged cross and on the left arm there were two swords of light and dark forming an X and he was wearing two black bracelets. The boy looks to be drinking beer, in a large glass mug. He somber look on his face as he drank, when that bartender finally show up to Risotto, all he order a bourbon and a medium glass.

Risotto: "What's a boy look you doing in a place like this." He asked the boy next to him.

"Who wants to know?" The boy asked, his voice matured and grown.

Risotto: "Just a man." Risotto told him.

"Forgive me but from the way you look to the kind of presence you give off, I doubt your just any man." The boy told him, still looking forward.

Risotto: "Your right, I'm a lot of things." He told him.

"So what is someone like you doing here?" He asked in a somber tone. "And talking to me?" He was looking in is mug.

Risotto: "I'm searching." He answered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

Risotto: "A final member for my team in my squad." He answered.

"What do you do?" He asked.

Risotto: "I'm sure you can tell, what some like e does." He said simply.

"Ahhhh, so you're one of "those" squads." He said understanding.

Risotto: "I'm it's leader." He stated.

"So, what do you want with me?" He finally asked.

Risotto: "I want you to join, instead of wasting both your youth and talent here until you drunk yourself under." He told the boy.

"Become one of "you", no offensives. But no thanks." He stated, and drunk a bit.

Risotto: "It's either that, or drink yourself from whatever grief you have." Risotto told the boy, seeing through him.

Illuso did much the same, he didn't look it but after the death of Sorbet and Gelato. He drank himself until he passed out and then later puke his guts out.

"You can tell?" He said surprised, and drunk the rest of his beer.

Risotto: "I had experience with this kind of thing. And I know whatever escape or answer your looking for, won't be found at the bottom of a glass." He advised the boy.

Risotto finished his drink and paid and was leaving, but then. Said teen just stared at the bottom of his now empty mug.

"Wait." He raised a hand. Risotto turn to face the boy. "Where and when did I started, captain?" The boy told him.

Risotto: "Just call me Risotto, and follow me and I'll show you." He told the teen.

Mostarda: "Names Mostarda, a pleasure Risotto." He told the leader.

And Risotto head his team, he first phase of his plan was complete. But there was still more to do. More potential members for La Squadra out there, all he needed to do was find them.

* * *

It here now, what do you think of the turn I'm taking from the original. I plan to add more chapters to help add development for the cast and more oc.

What was your favorite part of the chapter? Should Jotaro be in Ozpin fold to know what is going on? And if yes, how do you think Jotaro will reaction? What do you think of Piombo and he conduction? What do you think of Mostarda? And what do think of Pucci and Risotto sending spy teams to Beacon? Please review me your answers and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

5 more chapters and I'll have reached 20, I never thought I would get this far and I'm only this far because of all of you and your continued support. I thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

I don't own RWBY or JJBA

* * *

Chapter 15: **Getting To Know The New Students! Team Tension? The Plot Thickens?**

 **At Beacon Academy,**

It was a new day at Beacon, and the word was that Beacon's was getting new transfer students from all around Vale. It was unknown why but some were a bit excited, others were curious on how they would look, and some wondered if it would be an all girl team.

Today everyone was gathered up for the introduction for the new students, it was quiet and Ozpin with Glynda on his right side and Jotaro on his left side.

Ozpin: "As you all know, we have new students at Beacon today." Ozpin announced. And then the new students came, first team to come up. "From Vale, Bianco Morbido, Speziato Salsiccia, Piombo Graystain, and Mostarda Xender. They will be known as Team MPSB led by Mostarda."

Mostarda: "Ain't that something,I never thought I would be a leader." He said scratching his chin.

Piombo didn't care or said anything, she just scanned the crowd for anyone that could prove a challenge so she can show everyone even without Aura she wasn't to be messed with. Speziato just had a plain scowl on his face; he glared at the Faunus in the room for any potential White Fangs members, Bianco just fidgeted as she was extremely nervous with everyone staring at her.

Glynda: "Please make your way off stage and I will show you to your dorm." She instructed.

Mostarda: "Roger ma'am. Come on guys." He said and his new team followed him and Glynda.

Ozpin: "Now coming in from Haven, Scorpio B. Sapphire, Pacifica Aquamire, Dante Delta, and Emily Rook. They will be known as Team SPDE led by Scorpio."

Scorpio was 5'9 inches tall, had a mix of black and purple color hair that was messy but in a pretty boy way, fair white skin, gold eyes, and had a scorpion birthmark on the back of his left hand, his body had a lean build. He was wearing a gold suit with a black spade pattern with matching gold pants, white dress shoes, and on his back was his weapon which was a spear that was white with gold detail the blade looked like a spade and was silver white.

Pacifica was 5'3 inches tall, she had shiny blonde hair done in a simple bun, beautiful pale skin, dark sea blue eyes, baby blue lipstick, her body was slim but full in standard places. She was wearing a white shirt and over it was a dark blue coat with white and gold detail that was buttoned up with gold buttons, she had a matching sky blue dress, white pants, black knee high boots, her weapon was a high-tech trident that was white and blue.

Dante was 5'7 inches tall, his hair was pitch black and droop down, plain white skin, and crimson eyes, he had a large scar one the left side of his face going across his eye and lip, his body was lean but was more muscular and bulker then Scorpio. He was wearing a dark purple leather jacket that he left open and had a red Beowulf had on the back, under the jacket was a red shirt, black jeans, with brown boots, and black fingerless gloves, his look to be high-tech heavy duty bear claws gauntlets that had three blades and was black and silver and had a sword that in a red and black sheath.

Emily was 6'8 inches tall, her hair was long and dark brown and she left let it hang down to her back it was a bit curly, her skin was light brown, orange eyes, her build was muscular and a bit chubby making her looked like a amazon, she had battles scars on her arms. She was wearing a green shirt and over the shirt was a light brown, black shorts and brown combat boots, she had a dusty old red orange neck scarf around her neck, her weapon were high-tech dual tomahawks that had orange handles and silver blades.

Ozpin: "Please follow Mr. Kujo to your dorms. And welcome to Beacon."

Scorpio: "It's an honor Professor Ozpin." He said smoothly and bowed a bit.

Jotaro: "Follow me." He instructed.

He showed the new team SPDE their dorm and watched them get settled and once they were all packed in, Jotaro just handed them their schedules.

Jotaro: "Here are your schedules, since you are new I'll one of the other students give you and the other new team a tour." He said calmly.

Scorpio: "Thank you, Mr Kujo. It's a pleasure." He just smirked at Jotaro.

Jotaro: "Yeah." He said, and took his leave. But Jotaro felt something was off so he kept his guard up.

Glynda showed Team MSPB to their dorm and gave them their schedules, the team got settled in their dorm.

Glynda: "Once you're done, you'll be given a tour by one of the other students with the other new team. And please be respectful to the other students." She said sternly.

Mostarda: "Yes ma'am." He nodded.

Glynda: "Good." She made her leave to tend to other manners.

Mostarda: "So now we're a team, huh?" He said to the others.

Piombo: "I guess so." She simply huffed.

Mostarda: "I'm not much of a leader-type, but I'll do my best." He said scratching his chin. "Hope we can get along."

Bianco: "Th-That be… ni-nice." She said softly.

Speziato: "Hmph." Was all he said.

Piombo: "Yeah." She nodded

Risotto formed this team, but that didn't make them a team. They were strangers to each other who had their own issues and faults, but they would have to work through it if they wanted to help La Squadra.

There was a knock at their door which they left open, and saw it was Team SPDE and the one who knocked was Scorpio, who just smirked at them.

Scorpio: "Well isn't this a surprise." He said, still smirking. "Never thought there would be new students here, other than us."

Mostarda: "Worlds full of surprises, have to be prepared for anything." He said casually.

Scorpio: "Indeed." He said, smirking.

Piombo: "Can we help you with something or are you just going to stand there grinning like an idiot, because it's annoying." She said annoyed.

Dante: "Some bark from a pup with no bite." He scoffed.

Piombo: "The fuck does that mean?" She sneered.

Scorpio: "Just the fact that a girl with no Aura is flapping her mouth." He chuckled a bit.

Piombo: "You motherfuckers, I'll show you a bite." She growled and cracked her knuckles.

Mostarda: "Easy now." He said firmly, getting in front of Piombo. "Watch it, don't go picking fights now." He warned.

Pacifica: "Hmph, truly pathetic. Even weaklings have even an Aura, you're a sad mistake." She said with disgust.

Piombo: "You pieces of shit, I'll show you a mistake!" She said in anger.

Speziato: "You better back off, you suffer the consequences." He growls.

Pacifica: "A feral beast speaks? Now that's a surprise, but the ability to speak doesn't make you any smarter." She said coldly with a scoff.

Speziato: "You want to say that again? Nice and up… **close**!?" He said in a threatening manner. "Because… **I'll burn you alive!** " He sneered, he was about ready to go wild.

Mostarda: "Easy there!" He said, putting his right hand on Speziato. "What's your problem?" He asked seriously.

Scorpio: "Nothing, you're just a bunch of laughable misfit." He chuckles a bit.

Mostarda glares at Scorpio, Speziato growls at them, Piombo shoots them a dirty look, and Bianco just looks away.

Mostarda: "Look if you don't like us, that's fine I don't give a Grimm's ass." He shrugs, but then his face becomes serious and was instantly in front of Scorpio with his weapon in hand, which was a kukri blade that was a black with silver edges aimed at his neck, it was also part gun. "But if you want to do something about it, then try it and see what happens." He said in a deadly serious tone.

Scorpio wasn't fazed as a faint clad hand near his neck, a black and gold aura was faintly appearing around him.

Scorpio: "And if I do? What are " **you** " gonna do about it?" He asked, his smirk growing darker.

Piombo: "How about we find out." She said with a dark look on her face, her fist clench and ready to smash his head in.

Dante: "If you do, you won't like the outcome." He said darkly as he had his sheath of his sword near her neck.

Pacifica: "Precisely." She said in an emotionless tone, her trident aimed at Piombo's abdomen.

Speziato: "I could say the same for both of you." He said in an icy growl, both of his hands aimed at their heads with a large amount of heat from them.

Bianco just whimpers and fidgets around while Emily looks away a faint look of guilty on her face. The tension was growing thick as the air distorted from the collected bloodlust from all of them and if even one of them made a move, all hell would break loose.

Thankfully for better or for worse, Cinder along with Emerald and Mercury appeared on the scene.

Cinder: "That's enough." She ordered and Team SPDE back off. She observe the team and then the other team sees Bianco and smirks, then turns back to Team SPDE and frowns at Scorpio. "Is there a problem?" She asked Scorpio.

Scorpio: "Of course not, Miss Cinder. Just having a little fun." He bowed his head.

Mostarda: "Oh fuck off… you came causing trouble." He scoffed and re-sheath his blade.

Piombo: "I could care less of what you shitbags think of me. But if you think I'll let you push me around, you're dead wrong." She said and cracked her knuckle.

Cinder frowns harder at Scorpio, not because she cares about them but because this would cause problems with La Squadra, and that was the last thing she needed.

Cinder: "Scorpio please refrain from causing any problems, we all need to work together for the plan to word, understand?" She said with a glare and a glow in her eyes.

Scorpio: "I understand." He said and bowed again.

Cinder: "That goes for all of you, I won't tolerate this or warn you again." She warned the rest of Team SPDE, they all bowed and nodded their heads. "Good, now come it's time for the tour." She ordered.

Piombo: "No way in hell I'll stick around with them." She sneered.

Speziato: "Fuck off." He spat.

Mostarda: "We'll find our own way around here. Because as you can see, the team has spoken." He shrugged.

Cinder: "Fine, have it your way." She said not really caring. And her and Team SPDE walked off.

After that Piombo just punched the wall in anger and growled at the comments from earlier, none of the others knew till now. She hated how the fact of having no Aura affected how people tried her, what Pacifica said hurt her and that was the reason why she was abandoned. She was trembling until a hand touched her shoulder and quickly turned to glare at whoever was touching her and saw it was Bianco, who flinched from the glare.

Bianco: "I…I… don't think yo-your mistake… i-in fact… I-I think you're strong." She said timidly.

Piombo just looked at Faunus and saw she was shaking a bit and looked like she was about to cry, she must have felt bad for not saying anything back then. Piombo softens her gaze and simply places her hand on the Faunus girl's head.

Piombo: "Thanks." She said softly.

Mostarda: "I'm not good with these kinds of speech-things, but hey what do those guys know, right?" He said calmly.

Speziato: "Hmmm." He said simply.

Piombo just nodded, she felt like she was going to enjoy her time with her new Team, this would take time but they should be fine. So now the new Team MPSB was given the tour by Team RWBY, Weiss was doing most of the talking though.

Weiss: "As you know we're now walking through the hallway of Beacon Academy, with every dorm for all students." She lectured. "Here you'll not only learn from the best you'll also be able to learn many new and amazing things." She said with stars in her eyes.

Mostarda: "Like what?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

Weiss: "The rich history of all The Four Kingdoms!" She said brightly. That made everyone minus Blake and Bianco deadpanned at her.

Piombo: "Is she serious?" She asked her Team.

Yang: "Unfortunately, yes." She sighed.

Mostarda: "That's greaaaat." He said sarcastically.

Weiss: "I know, right!?" She said not catching the hint. Mostarda made a face and turned to Weiss's Team.

Yang: "Mhm." She just nodded.

Ruby: "Buuuut! There's also the Vyteal Festival! There will be food, music, games, and a Tournament!" She said excitedly.

Mostarda: "That does sound more interesting." He said with a bit of a smirk.

Piombo: "Now that awesome." She smirked, crossing her arms.

Bianco: "S-Sound… nice." She said with a timid smile.

Speziato: "Hmmm." He grunted with a nod, his gaze focused on Ruby.

The tour ended at the Library where Blake checked in a few books. Piombo saw no interest in books and simply headed back to the dorm, Mostarda followed not much of a book-worm himself. Bianco checked a few books on Aura control, Aura healing, and Medical info on the body. Speziato type of knowledge also involved the human body, but it was more on Faunus and that was so he could study and learn the best way to hurt them… before he killed them.

As this was going, Most of Team RWBY left, Yang had no interest in books either and Weiss left to go study, Blake saw Bianco and walked up to her. She remembered her from the White Fang meeting and the fact she was here left a bad taste in her mouth. Ruby just looked at Speziato and saw how he was reading the history of the White Fang and was trembling as he reads and would scratch his face and neck, the bandage had her curious about what happened to him. He slammed the book shut and was close to tearing out the pages and burning the book.

Ruby: "Um, excuse… are you okay?" She asked him calmly.

He turned to face her and his face slightly looked feral as he grinds his teeth together and was scratching furiously.

Speziato: "Hmm?" He grunted in confusion.

Ruby: "Are you okay? You seem… a bit off." She quoted. "Are you?" She asked, concerned.

Speziato: "I'm fine." He told her, he looked into her eyes and all he could feel was calmness.

Ruby: "Sooooo… Whatcha you reading?" She asked, checking out the book.

Speziato: "The history of the White Fang, hopefully I can get some answers." He growls a bit and flips through another book.

Ruby: "Really? Are you… by chance a Faunus?" She asked quietly. Speziato just made a face at her.

Speziato: "What? Fuck no… I'm not a Faunus." He spat. "I'm 100% human, I'm just looking for anything I can use against them and maybe even find their main hideout." He sneered.

Ruby: "Why?" She asked confused and concerned. She saw Speziato had a serious grudge against the White Fang, and maybe even the Faunus. "So… what do you have against the White Fang, if you don't mind me asking." She said nervously.

Speziato: "They… did something… something that scarred me… for life." He said softly. "They burned me… badly." He said in quiet rage.

Ruby "Ho-How?" She asked, a bit scared to know.

Speziato: "They… no… not yet." He told himself. "It's too painful to say, and I just meet you… but I feel calm when I'm around you… so maybe I'll tell you when I know I'm ready." He said and looked her in the eyes, his rage subsided.

Ruby: "O-Oh… okay." She just said. "I'm Ruby Rose, by the way."

Speziato: "Speziato Salsiccia. A pleasure."

With Bianco, she was studying up on everything she would need to know on Aura, healing, and the body. As Risotto pointed out the Team would need all these things, A Leader, A Heavy Hitter, A Monster, And A Healer. Mostarda filled the role of leader, Piombo was a strong fighter so she fit the spot of heavy hitter, Speziato's wild nature made him perfect for the role of monster, so Bianco needed to be the healer. Ferrari was able to heal but Bianco abilities were something else and for the best chance to heal her Team member she needs knowledge and to study the information needed. Blake approached her and would need to be tactful, she didn't want the lizard Faunus to find out she was a former member and relay it back to "him".

Blake: "Hey." She waved at Bianco.

Bianco: "Hmm? O-Oh, H-Hello!" She said surprised, and closed the book.

Blake: "I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." She said trying to act natural.

Bianco: "B-Bianco Mo-Morbido… ni-nice to m-meet… y-you too." She said shyly.

Blake: "Yeah." She said and studied the girl. She saw that Bianco was very timid, shy, and nervous, odd for a reptile Faunus since they are usually cold-blooded by nature. But Bianco didn't seem like that, she was still a part of the White Fang and with Roman and La Squadra joining forces with them that was bad news and so was this girl. But Blake couldn't jump the gun with her and make things worse. "So which ya reading?" She asked, getting closer.

Bianco: "Oh! J-Just… a me-medical book… on the bodies of both H-Hu-Humans and F-Faunuses, al-also… Aura control and… r-recovery." She said, her hands to her chest.

Blake: "How come?" She asked confused and a little suspense.

Bianco: "W-Well… ou-our team… doesn't h-have a he-healer… s-so I'm f-filling… the role." She explained shyly.

Blake: "Okay." She nodded.

Bianco was mostly avoiding eye contact with Blake, but when she got a good look at her, she remembered her from the White Fang meeting with that monkey Faunus. She was also one of the girls that Manzo defeated with ease.

Bianco: "I-I k-kn-know you… yo-your that girl… with th-that monkey Faunus." She said, pointing a finger.

Blake: "Ye-Yeah." She said looking away.

Bianco: "I-It's… nice… se-seeing you… ag-again." She said with a small smile.

Blake: "Huh? What!?" She said surprised.

Bianco: "Eeep!" She said and covered her head. "I'm sorry!" She was trembling.

Blake: "H-Hey, calm down. I was just surprised by what you said." She stated. "I mean we only just meet."

Bianco: "We-Well… I don't… ha-have a lot… of fr-friends." She said, a bit sad. "S-So… it's ni-nice… to meet a… fa-familiar face." She said with a faint blush and was poking her fingers together.

Blake just looked at her and felt bad for the girl, whether she was a member of the White Fang or not, she was just a Faunus girl that was hurt and needed a friend. But could she be that friend? She wasn't good at stuff like this unlike Ruby. She had her own issue and wasn't one for being upbeat. But then she looked at Ruby and watched her talk with Speziato and look to be doing well and remembered their first encounter and smiled at the memory, she turned to Bianco and figured she could try.

Blake: "I could be your friend, if you want?" She said, a bit awkward. She really wasn't good at this. Bianco just looks at her in shock and then her face swells up and she starts crying, Blake was freaking out thinking she hurt the poor girl's feelings but Bianco just hugs her all of a sudden.

Bianco: "I…I…like th-that." She said softly, Blake just patted her head a bit. It was touching in a way, but it sadly had to end.

Speziato: "Bianco let's go, we need to regroup with the others!" He called out.

Bianco: "O-Ok!" She said and lets go of Blake and follows her teammate.

Ruby just walks to Blake's side and nudges her with her elbow and shoots her a smile, Blake just blush from embarrassment and looks the other way, but has a small smile. In the hallway Speziato and Bianco were heading back to their dorm.

Bianco: "Th-They're… ni-nice." She said shyly.

Speziato: "Yeah, they are." He said calmly.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale,**

Doppio was organizing his new gang, the location was an abandoned dust warehouse that he was making his temporary hideout. Now that he had the Arrow things were coming along better of course he didn't just pierce anyone with it. Only those who he saw had great or at least decent potential. Which right now was a little, only him and Tiziano and Squalo were Stand Users, for now. But his promise of new and unrivaled power to those who prove themselves to the Gang and him lit a fire under the new members.

But he needed an elite team like the Boss, only the top best members of Vendetta, seven elite members would be enough Tiziano and Squalo worked as one, so he would need six more of his best. In the meantime, he would focus on gathering dust and weapons, recruiting more members for Vendetta, and his Aura. His original outfit was replied with a crimson suit with matching dress pants, it had a white diamond on the suit and white stripes going down on the pants, he had black stylish shoes, and a dark red overcoat on his shoulders with purple detail, and black leather gloves, and a purple tie. A dark red aura surrounded him and clenched and unclenched his right hand, he focused a decent amount of his aura in his right hand and walks up to the wall and throws a punch at it and waits for something to happen, after about 15 seconds a small explosion comes from the wall and a sizeable dent was now there, Doppio look at his hand and then the dent.

Doppio: "I'll have to work on shortening the reaction time of the moment of impact. The power of Aura and Stand is truly something else, with this power and time… I'll be untouchable and unstoppable." He said calmly and **King Crimson** formed behind him. "When I complete my **Eraser Punch** , not even Risotto Nero will be a serious threat." He said seriously. He then leaves his old rundown office and goes to get a custom weapon, he'll need to blend in well so he needs to limit the amount of times he uses **King Crimson** , Tiziano and Squalo will need weapons as well. "It's all coming together." He said and continued to work on Vendetta's rise to power.

* * *

 **At Beacon Academy,**

It was lunch time now and everyone was eating, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, and the Stand Users were eating. Team JNPR and Sun and Neptune were given the rundown on what happened after their fight with Torchwick, and the Stand Users showed off their new weapons.

Jaune: "That sounds like one heck of a night." He said in shock. "Was that guy really that strong?" He asked nervously.

Yang: "Very Jaune, even after dropping a piece of the bridge on him and just dug himself out and grinned." She stated with a sigh.

Pyrrha: "Goodness, and are you well F.F., your injuries sounded serious." She said, concerned for the plankton girl.

F.F.: "I'm 100% good as new! As long as I get water and rest I'll be good as new!" She cheerfully. "It's all thanks to Narancia we made it out of there alive." She pointed to the boy.

Narancia: "It was nothing, just helping out a friend." He said coolly, trying to hide his blush. He sure felt more mature in a way.

Buccellati: "Congratulations on your growth Narancia, I'm sure your new ability will come in handying. It's great to see you grow a bit." He praised Narancia.

Narancia: "Thanks, Buccellati." He smiles.

Ruby: "Your new weapons are so cool! You gotta let me see them in action!" She squealed.

Hermes: "Maybe later." She said to the young leader.

As usual, Jolyne was training with her father to improve herself and spend some time with him to do some "family bonding" in a sense.

Anasui: "If I ever meet the monster that hurt Jolyne, I'll make his death a living hell and wipe that fugly grin off his face." He sneered in rage.

Hermes: "Good luck, pain practically the guys motivation." She said to Anasui. And as she takes a bite of her food she see's Weather just staring at Team SPDE with a blank stare. "You good, Weather?" She asked him.

Weather: "Hmm?" He turns to face her. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just the new team." He said simply.

Hermes: "Something wrong with them?" She asked with a raised brow.

Weather: "Not sure." He answered honestly. Hermes and the others could never figure out Weather, even after all this time.

Hermes: "If you say so." She shrugs and goes back to eating. Weather looks at Scorpio for a few more minutes and goes to eat his lunch.

With Team SPDE, Scorpio could feel Weather's stare on him and just smirks. Pucci was right. Weather wasn't to be taken lightly, and Jotaro Kujo was even more so, the man practically has his guard up all the time and there's a sharp look in his eyes, truly the eyes of an experienced veteran fighter grind to find a polish.

Dante: "So that's him?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

Scorpio: "Yep." He answered with a smirk.

Dante: "He doesn't seem like much. I could take him." He said, not impressed.

Scorpio: "Careful, that's the man that also killed the Priest. If you underestimate him you'll be in for a world of pain." He said calmly, a smirk still on his face.

Dante: "Is that so?" He asked, not liking the look on Scorpio's face.

Scorpio: "Of course." He said taking a bite of his food. "You're not that good, so don't get ahead of yourself." He chuckled.

Dante: "Really?" He asked with gritting teeth and a dark nasty glare. "How about I teach you a " **lesson** " and show you how " **good** " I am." He said seriously, growling.

Scorpio: "That quiet the bark you're making, do you want to be " **punish** " so badly?" He said with a slightly sinister smile and dark glint in his eye.

The tension was rising quickly, the two seemed to be in their own world but if they didn't calm down soon, everyone was going to suspect something was up. The problem was solved when Emily eating her food with gusty and smiling, she simply clapped her hands together and made a boom sound. Loud enough for the two males to stop and face her, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emily: "Let's just eat. This food is sooooo yummy!" She squealed with an upbeat tone and a cheery smile. "Ok?" She asked, still smiling. She was something else, there was truly something more to her then just that surface.

Dante: "Jeez." He sighed, and just ate.

Scorpio: "Hehehe." He chuckled and ate as well.

With Team MPSB, they pick a table farther away from everyone and just eat by themselves, right now Mostarda was finishing his tray and across from him Speziato was doing the same. Piombo left to get a second helping even though her tray had three times the helping of food, Bianco was eating her food slowly and neatly. Mostarda gets up and stretches and down his water, and a few seconds later he needs to use it.

Mostarda: "I'll be back, I need to drain the serpent." He yawned a bit and walked to the bathroom.

Speziato: "Jeez, at least he could have taken his tray. I'll just do it." He growls annoyed, and picks up his tray and Mostarda's tray and walks off but turns to Bianco. "You'll be fine being on your own for a bit?" He asked her.

Bianco: "Hm? O-Oh… I'll b-be fine." She assured Speziato, he looked at her and then walked off. Bianco goes back to her business and pulls a book on herbal medicine while he's eating.

As for Cardin and his team, things weren't going up for them. After their crushing defeat by Keicho's hands and the incident with Jolyne, they were serving a lot of detention for their continuing bullying and had a "talk" from Jotaro, who made it clear to them what would happen if they continued. More so Velvet would hover around Keicho for protection and after what happened, Cardin and his team wouldn't dare go through that again.

She was eating lunch with Keicho now, much to his annoyance. Nora was on his left and Velvet to his right, he just ignored Nora as she talked on and on while Velvet chuckled, he wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed their company but he wished Velvet stopped hovering him, it was annoying and… embarrassing.

Cardin just glares at her as she laugh a bit at Nora, Keicho rolls his eyes and said something rude but Nora wasn't fazed and shoot him a teasing smirk and poke his shoulder, which made Keicho flinch in shot and blush a bit and just told her to "shut up" and continues his lunch, Velvet blush as well. Ever sense him and the other Stand Users showed up, people started standing up for themselves and even stuck together and refused to be victims of his torment, Jaune alright made his stand against him so he was out. Cardin was furious at this and if he had the power he mopped the floor with Keicho! And because of the fact people were starting to have enough of his shit, he was failing his classes because of his inability to work up the effort to do it himself.

Cardin: "Damm that little punk! If I had the chance, I would wipe him out." He growled. "If it wasn't for him and those bastards, we'd be on easy street! And now thanks them, everyone is shrugging us off like nothing!" He said in anger, and slammed his fist on the table. He then saw the new girl, Bianco all by herself and from the look of her, she wasn't very feisty and looked and acted timid and scared a bit. He smirks at this and gets a devious idea, and looks at his team and they smirks and nod at him. "How about we welcome the new girl to Beacon." He chuckled and they walked over to her.

Bianco just continues to read and eats her lunch. This was one of the few moments where she felt calm and relaxed, she wasn't used to being around people but if she focused on her reading and eating she wouldn't be nervous. As she continued to mind her business she didn't see Cardin and his team take their seats at her team's table, Cardin sat across from her while Dove and Russell sat next to her but kept their distance, and Sky just sat next to Cardin.

Cardin: "Hey." He said, still smirking. But Bianco still focused on reading. "Hey." He said more annoyed, but she continued to read. "Hey!" He raised his voice, but Bianco still focused on reading. "Pay attention when someone is talking to you!" He shouted and slammed his fist on the table, that startled Bianco and she looked at Cardin. "Much better." He smirked.

Bianco: "S-Sorry… ca-can I… help y-you?" She answered nervously.

Cardin: "As a matter of fact, you can." He said, widening his smirk. "You start by moving this." He said and stepped on her tail. Bianco flinches in pain and quickly tries to retreat it, but Cardin firmly keeps in place. "What's wrong? Having trouble?"

Bianco: "N-Ngh… Ah…" Was all she could say as she whimpered and tried harder. Cardin frowns and adds pressure making it more painful for the poor girl.

Cardin: "I told you to speak, animal." He said annoyed.

Bianco: "Y-Yes… it's hu-hurts." She whimpers close to crying.

Cardin: "Then maybe you shouldn't have been born a freak." He scoffs and adds more pressure, making Bianco flinch in pain and whimper.

Bianco: "Ju-Just… stop." She whimpered out. That got to Cardin as that's all he heard when he did his business, he was sick of it! And he frowns at her and grabs her by her hair and pulls it roughly.

Cardin: "Shut up! You don't get to tell me what to do, I can do what I want!" He shouted in anger.

Bianco flinched in pain, and instinctively retaliated by scratching his hand with her claws, that made him let go and back away in pain. Bianco pulls her tail back and tries to get up by Dove and Russell stops her and glares at her, Cardin looks at his right hand and sees the damage she did, it stung a bit but he didn't care, he clenched his fist and glared at her.

Cardin: "Now you done it, your freaky bitch." He sneered at her. "Time to teach you a lesson." He growled.

Bianco: "P-Please… ju-just stop… pl-please!" She cried out, afraid and having flashbacks to her time being poor and traffic to become a slave. "Please!"

Cardin: "I told you to shut up!" He was gonna hit her, but this was going too far.

But then Cardin was hit in the face with a tray, and thinking it was Keicho or Narancia and he turned and was surprised to see it was Blake. She glared at Cardin and wasn't gonna let him have his way and torment Bianco.

Blake: "That's enough, Cardin. Leave the girl alone." She said calmly.

He just glared at her and had enough! He wasn't gonna be pushed around by anything or anyone!

Cardin: "Why do you make me!" He shouted at her.

Blake was ready to fight if she needed to, but then he was hit with another tray that was thrown at him. This time it was Velvet and she just frowned at Cardin with a feisty glare, she wasn't gonna let him get away with this!

Velvet: "Leave her Cardin. That's enough of you childish nonsense!" She said in anger.

Cardin just glares at Velvet, he wasn't gonna let the likes of her push him back just because she grew a spine!

Cardin: "Fat check!" He shouted.

Bianco cried softly as she braced herself for pain, she was trembling and awaited for what to come to her.

Piombo: "What the hell is going up?" She asked as she returned with her second helping. She looked at Team CRDL and then Bianco and the face she was making, then after a moment it all come together.

Cardin: "What's it to you? This animal scratched me so I'm gonna teach her a lesson." He scoffed at her.

Piombo: "I see now." She simply nodded, then placed her tray down. "Teaching her a lesson, makes sense. It's not like she's a shy, timid, small, weak lizard Faunus girl so a big guy like you picking her totally makes sense." She said calmly. As she was saying that she was slowly walking up to Cardin and was now in front of him.

She didn't say anything else, and then suddenly kicked him square in the balls! Cardin wasn't expecting that so he grabs his crotch in pain and the moment he did Piombo delivers a savage uppercut right to his chin and racked his brain and then slugs across his right jaw and slugs across his left jaw and grabs the back of his head and slam her knee in his nose and then slams his face against the table.

Piombo then turns to Russell and Dove, she had a visible glare on her face that show one of great anger which made them flinch and back off from Bianco but before they could make a move, Piombo jumped over the table and slams her palms into their faces and their head into the floor, breaking it. She lets them go when Sky tries to hit her with a sneak attack, she simply slams the back of her fist into his chin and then trips him with a leg sweep, and then slams her elbow into his stomach.

Piombo: "Look at that I guess I just taught you all a lesson for picking on my teammate, remember it well shitbags." She growled, shooting them a dirty look. She then turned to Bianco and her face was more soft. "Are you okay, Bianco?" She asked, the Faunus girl just run up and hugged her crying, Piombo just rubbed her head and softly whisper to her "it's okay now"

Just then Speziato returned, the task prove to take longer then he thought it would and he look around and saw the scene at their lunch table.

Speziato: "What the hell?" He asked annoyed.

Piombo: "These punks were picking on Bianco while the rest of us we're busy, so I taught them a lesson." She stated and continued to comfort Bianco.

Speziato look at Bianco saw she was crying and trembling, then his eyes twitch as he look at team CRDL, when Russell and Dove try to get up and tried get payback at Piombo, Speziato rush them like a bat out of hell and beat the living shit out of them with his heat-coated fist as he growls and attacks like animal!

Speziato: "You pieces of worthless dogshit! You think it's fun to pick on girls!? Then how's this for for fun your motherfucking bitches!" He cursed and he mercilessly beating them.

He would have continued if not for Mostarda who returned from the bathroom, and physically pulled him away from them before he could go any farther and either kill them or reveal his **true ability**.

Mostarda: "Easy there! What in Oum's name is going on here!?" He asked as he saw the two bloody and bruised up members of Team CRDL and one of them knockout, and Cardin slowly regaining consciousness.

Speziato: "These fugly assholes started it!" He shouted and shrugged Mostarda off.

Piombo: "They were picking on Bianco and were gonna hit her." She told her leader. Pointing to Cardin and was still comforting

Mostarda: "Oh… really?" He asked with a blank face, he saw Cardin had regained full consciousness and walked up to him. "Hey… were you bugging that girl over there?" He asked calmly.

Cardin: "What's it to you? Got a problem with a freak getting what's coming to them?" He sneered the question.

Mostarda: "Well she is my teammate and as a leader, I shouldn't just overlook this right?" He asked casually. "And plus." He begins to speak, and slams Cardin's head back on the table and repeatedly slams it over and over until his head goes through the table right into the floor and before Cardin could get up Mostarda slams his right foot onto his face and firmly plants it there. "Pieces of shit like you really piss me off, you must be truly fucked in the head to pick on a small, shy, innocent girl who wasn't doing nothing no matter if she's a Faunus or not." He said in a cold tone that held a lot of anger, and began to grind the heel of his shoes into Cardin's cheek. "Does it make you feel big picking on someone smaller and weaker than you? Are you that much of a pathetic coward? How big of a pieace of shit are you, huh?" He asked as he grinded his foot deeper.

Cardin: "Sc-Screw… you." He grunted.

Mostarda: "Hmph, now that's just rude. Guess your parents never taught you… some manner!" He said, and then kicks Cardin square in the face, he then pulls him up by the ear and makes him face Piombo and Bianco. "I believe you should apologize to the girl for the harsh treatment and for disputing her lunch." He said calmly.

Cardin: "Fuck… you." He spat.

Mostarda: "Jeez, you're a stubborn one." He just sighs and then pulls out his blade and aims it at his right hand and begins to twist his ear in a painful manner. "Apologize and promise to never bother her again, or else I'll find out just how good your Aura is." He said seriously with a dark look on his face.

Cardin widened his eyes in fear, Mostarda was dead serious. The blade inched closer as he tightened his grip on his ear, the look in his eyes was not that of a novice. He sweated in fear, he saw his teammates on the floor and beaten. He was also beating twice, this guy was something else completely there was nothing he could do, but one thing.

Cardin: "O-Ok… okay! I'm sorry, I promise I'll never bother you again!" He cried out in fear. Mostarda then let him go and re-sheath his blade.

Mostarda: "Okay then." He said calmly.

Of course that wasn't the end as both Jotaro and Glynda walked into the cafeteria and saw the scene, Jotaro maintained his stoic face but Glynda frowned.

Glynda: "What is going one here?" She asked sternly.

Jotaro: "Why is the table destroyed and the members of Team CRDL beat up?" He asked firmly.

Piombo: "These assholes were picking on our teammates, their leader was about to even hit her!" She sneered, Bianco had finally calmed down and was no longer trembling or crying. "She had a rough life, and these pricks didn't help." She said calmly.

Mostarda: "You can ask him yourself." He said and pointed to Cardin, who looked at Glynda and Jotaro and sweated bullets.

Glynda: "Is this true Mr. Winchester? Were you bullying another student, a new transfer student no less?" She asked him in an angry stern tone.

Cardin: "Yes." He answered scared.

Jotaro: "Even after already being warned of what would happen if you did so again?" He asked, his tone cold and merciless.

Cardin: "Y-Yes." He squeaked.

Jotaro: "Good Grief." He said with a deep sigh. "Guess I'll have to teach you a " **lesson** " after all." He said calmly, but the look in his eyes said something else.

Glynda: "Mr. Winchester, after you and your team are done in the infirmary. Please meet us in Professor Ozpin's office." She said firmly and calmly. But she did not have a calm look on her at all.

Cardin: "O-Ok." He squeaks out with fear.

Glynda: "And you four, normally I give you detention but given the situation and circumstances. I'll be letting off with a warning, just this once." She told the new team. "Please refrain from causing anymore trouble in the future, please." She said more calmly and softly.

Mostarda: "Got it ma'am." He nodded.

Piombo: "Understood." She said simply

Bianco: "O-Okay." She said shyly.

Speziato: "Hmm" Was all he said.

So after that was done with Cardin taking his team to the infirmary and Glynda repairing the table the crowd calmed down. The four new students just went back to their business, Piombo mostly picked at her food, Speziato said growls and grumbles, Bianco just looked the other way, and Mostarda ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a big sigh. The other teams felt bad for them, their first day here and already one of them was giving a hard time, against her better judgement Blake goes over there to check on Bianco and Velvet joins her.

Blake: "Hey Bianco… you okay?" She asked, still feeling awkward. The other just looked at her and wondered what Blake wanted.

Bianco: "Hm?" She looked at Blake, surprised but then just looked away sad. "I-I'm fine." She said quietly.

Blake: "Oh… okay." She said, feeling bad for the girl. "We-Well if you ever want to talk about, or just hang… just let me now." She said rubbing her arm.

Velvet: "Don't let what Cardin said get to you. He's just a bully and a coward." She said firmly.

Bianco: "R-Right." She said quietly. Blake and Velvet just looked at her, seeing her still upset.

Blake: "If you ever need a friend, I'm… I'm here for you." She said trying to sound heartfelt.

Velvet: "Me too!" She said cheerfully. "Just come to us if you want to talk, nothing wrong with helping out a friend, us Faunus should stick together." She said softly, looking at Bianco. She widened her eyes and looked like she was gonna cry again.

Bianco: "O-Ok… thanks." She said rubbing her eyes. Mostarda just looks at the two Faunus and smirks a bit, Piombo rubs Bianco's shoulder and looks at the two.

Piombo: "Thank you." She said kindly.

Blake: "No problem." She said with a small smile.

Velvet: "Anytime!" She said cheerfully.

They walked back to their table, Mostarda just chuckled a bit, Piombo just smiled a bit, Bianco had a smile of her own, Speziato just looked away but he was more calm. Bianco looks at Piombo and smiles at her.

Bianco: "Piombo, th-thank… you." She said shyly.

Piombo: "No problem." She said nicely.

They were not, yet. But they were on the right track to becoming one. Who knows how much they could grow if given time

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Forever Falls Forest,**

It was dark out now, but if so that didn't mean there wasn't something or someone bumping in the night. To prove this claim, was now other than Secco alive and well after his defeat from Buccellati and then his death by being crushed in a trash compactor.

He was so enraged from the way things ended! From Buccellati outsmarting him, to how he stupidly fell into the compactor, and not being able to reach new height of power! The whole thing pissed him off so much so that he formed a new path for himself in Remnant.

He was walking on all four legs through the forest, any Grimm that came at him were either melted into mush or had their heads smashed in. he was still pissed at Buccellati and if he ever got the chance to meet him again, he pay back for all the trouble and pain he cause him!

Secco: "Damn it! Ju-Just damn it! Damn Bucellati, damn the Boss, just damn everything!" He shouted in anger and took his frustration out on a tree, a Beowulf sense the negatived and tried to lunge at him. "Be quiet!" He shouted and smashed it's head into the ground, killing it.

He continues to walk through the forest, re-thinking his life choices and cursing everyone that ever wronged him. Especially Cioccolata, had they done things differently he wouldn't have died, after hearing how Cioccolata had died Secco believed him to be weak as shit. In fact Secco believed himself to be stronger than Cioccolata, and if he ever saw him again he talked him off up front!

Secco: "Just you wait Cioccolata, just you wait." He sneered. But Secco was in for a reality check.

When he reached a clearing in the forest, he was shocked beyond belief to his core. Before him to a large pile of Grimm, from a pack of Beowulves and a Alpha Beowulf to few Ursas and Ursa Majors, a few Boarbatusk, and even two King Tajitiu, all covered in mold and half dead. In front of the pile of carnage was Cioccolata, he was looking to the sky at the broken moon with a blank calm face. He looked to be space out as he thought over and over his battle with Giorno and Mista to see where he went wrong, dispute the calm look on his face he was angry beyond reason or logic.

After he died, he wanted nothing more than to make everything and everyone suffer a painful death, he wanted to make Giorno suffer greatly but couldn't. His insane bloodlust and destructive mindset let him create a new path for himself.

Cioccolata: "Ah, what a lovely night" He said calmly, and let out a sigh.

As he continued to stare at the sky, a barely alive Beowulf tried to claw at him in vain. He looked down at it with an intense stare and viciously stomped on its head, smashing it to pieces! He repeatedly slams his foot against the already dead Grimm as his face is scrunched up with rage and bloodlust he grits his teeth together as he continues to destroy the mold covered corpse.

Cioccolata: "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! **FUCKING SHIIIIT!** " He cursed. "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn you Giorno Giovanna! Damn you and everyone that knows you to hell!" He said, completely taken by his rage. "Everyone and everything that ever knows you or is connected to you, **I shall destroy!** " He continues to stomp on the mold cover Grimm corpses until he finally calms down.

Even if Cioccolata was calm, his mold continued to spread, from the dirt to the grass, to the trees and leaves, even the air. Cioccolata was at the brink of unlocking a dangerous and new ability of **Green Day** , one that would spell the end of all life. For now he only used it subsciously out of rage, but all that surrounded him was covered in mold and wither away to nothing and dead leaving a baring husk of land void of life.

Secco was absolutely terrified, he had it all wrong. Though **Oasis** was a strong Stand thinks to his strong mindset, Cioccolata's mindset was one that thirst for destruction and the distorted faces of his victim which was something else completely.

Cioccolata: "I don't know what's going on, or why I'm alive. But I don't care, I'll make my mark here as well." He said simply, he then turned and saw Secco and could only smile. "Will you join me, Secco~?" He asked in his usual tone. Secco only nodded and did his usual grunts and whine, and acted the way he did originally to insure himself with Cioccolata. "Good~." He said with glee.

Remnants have become a lot more dangerous, not only for the Stand User and Hunters and Huntresses in training, but for all.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in the Forever Falls,**

A group of White Fang soldiers with Scorpio of Team SPDE were walking through the forest until they reached a cave, Scorpio pulled out a flashlight and as they walked down the cave then came to the destination.

Scorpio: "This is it." He smirked. "Just as the Priest said."

And he shines the light on the cave wall which revealed to be a man-like creature in an odd pose, he looked to be fused to the wall and was laying dormant.

"What is it?" One of the White Fang soldiers asked.

Scorpio: "Something that's going to change Remnant forever." He grinned. "But first it's gonna need a wake up call." He said turning to the White Fang soldiers, the next they knew they were being shoved into the wall that was holding the creature and were being absorbed, they screamed and struggled but soon all five of them were gone, after a moment nothing happened. Scorpio let out a sigh. "I guess it will need something more filling." He said and left, but a few moments later the finger moved a bit and the eyes twitch.

Remnant was never going to be the same, with new threats on the rise and our heroes will need to be at their best and even be beyond that.

* * *

I deeply apologize for such a long wait, a lot of stuff was happening some personal some not, but it's here now and the rewrite is finished so you can expect another soon. I hope you enjoy this and what's to come. Also SPDE stands for Spade, just for those who didn't get it. I'm also up to re-writing in a OC Stand User you created and what to see but that completely up to you.

What was your favorite part of this chapter? What do you think of Team SPDE? How do you feel about Secco and Cioccolata's return? What do you think of Doppio's **Eraser Punch**? What do you think of Team MPSB? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

I plan on making more OC Stand Users and upgrading the other Stand Users but for now I'm just gonna focus on the storyline, but adding a little twist or two in them

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Talking with Stands**

I don't own RWBY or JJBA

* * *

Chapter 16: **Planning For The Future, Piombo's Skill Revealed! The Duo Assiason Team? And A Monster Battle?**

 **Somewhere else In Vale,**

Risotto and Prosciutto were out in a public restaurant getting lunch, Prosciutto had the suit he wore last time he was out along with his hat, but Risotto changed his style to blend in. His outfit was a black suit and matching suit pants, and dark gray dress shoes, and a red tie, he didn't have his hat and his hair was slick back, and he had black sunglasses to cover his eyes.

Prosciutto was eating a few slabs of slightly dry meat that was seasoned salt and pepper with peach sauce, and a glass of wine. Risotto was eating black rice with cut-up boiled eggs that were buttered and peppered, and boiled spinach with a glass of wine as well.

Prosciutto: "So that woman tell you the next phase of her plan?" He asked, while cutting a piece of meat and eating it.

Risotto: "Yes." He answered, taking a bite of his food. "It's more than what we were bargaining for though, and honestly I'm repulsed by it." He said calmly.

Prosciutto: "How big is it?" He asked his capo.

Risotto: "Innocent people could get hurt, a lot of damage is going to happen." He answered. But he didn't look pleased.

Prosciutto: "Oh." He looked down.

They were Assassins, yes. They killed plenty of people but that was on the job. They were killers, but they weren't heartless. Getting people that did nothing to them involved was unbecoming of them.

Risotto: "I'm thinking of sending at least 3 of our own on this mission to limit the chaos." He told Prosciutto.

Prosciutto: "Just say the word, and I'll agree to do it." He said firmly.

Risotto: "Prosciutto, are you sure about this? After your "last mission" I figure you be less than willing to do it." He said calmly.

Prosciutto: "We're professionals, Risotto. Letting one bad experience get to you is unbecoming, I won't fail this time. On my pride as an Assassin and a member of La Squadra, no one not even Bruno Buccellati will stop me." He said seriously, Risotto just looked at Prosciutto and understood.

Risotto: "Very well then, Prosciutto." He said seriously. "I'll be sending Pesci, Sale, and You on this mission."

Prosciutto: "Thank you Risotto. I promise we will succeed this time." He said firmly and bows his head.

Risotto: "I know we will." He stated. And both of them continue to eat their meal. But Prosciutto was curious about one thing.

Prosciutto: "Risotto, just what is the plan and goal for us?" He asked. "I'm sure it's more then what that woman has planned." He stated.

Risotto: "I'm merely taking baby steps Prosciutto, trust me once I have everything I need and we have all the pieces we need, then you'll see." He said confidently.

Prosciutto: "Understood." He nodded.

Risotto: "For now, we need to gather material for weapons, and practice a bit in control over our Aura." He stated.

Prosciutto: "Got it." He said, and ate more of his food.

They continue with their meal, working on the plans for the future. But for why they were out wasn't just to eat. Risotto sent Viola and Ferrari on a mission to find the Priest and learn all they could from him and report back.

* * *

 **In Vale At Beacon,**

Currently everyone was in Glynda's class, she was going to have one member each from both of the new Teams. The first one up was Piombo, they already decided who would go up and Piombo insisted that she go up.

Glynda: "Ok, the first one to come will be Piombo Graystain. Who will spar with her?" She asked the audience.

Yang: "I'll give it a shot, Ms. Goodwitch." She raised her hand and smirked.

Glynda: "Very well. Yang Xiao Long vs. Piombo Graystain, both of you step into the ring." She instructed, and both female fighters entered the ring. "The rules are simply, whoever runs out of Aura first losses." She told them, Yang took her usual fighting stance while Piombo took a boxing stance but her legs are more apart and have a firmer stance, she also had her weapon which were dark gray gauntlets with black detail they more support around the fist for harder blows they also had tommyguns. "Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Piombo was the first one to make a move and jump in the air a bit and slugs Yang across the face with a right punch with all her might! Yang's aura protect her from the blow and she smirks and goes for a left hook but Piombo dodge the punch and delivers a left uppercut and back a ways to get some distance but Yang's Aura protect her from the blow and she rushes and throws a strong right hook but Piombo sways out the way and lands a swift right middle kick to the right side and then backs up and keeps her eyes on Yang.

Piombo: " _This is going to be tough, she looks strong and she has Aura to protect her._ " She thought. " _And I can't use_ _ **that power**_ _, but I still have my other_ _ **ability**_ _but I'll need more time._ " She stated.

She dodge another punch from Yang and throw a right hook but Yang blocked it and goes for left jab but Piombo duck the punch and delivers another uppercut and backs away, but couldn't. Piombo saw Yang had grabbed her by her jacket and kept a firm grip on her and then smirked at her and threw a mean right jab, Piombo had no choice but to catch the punch! Piombo gritted her teeth, Yang pushed Piombo back which made the girl struggle. Piombo saw Yang was pushing her weight on her, so Piombo used it against her by grabbing her arm and shift her weight back and quickly trips Yang and slams her into the ground, then raises her left leg and her face darken for a moment and then she drops down her foot and hit Yang in the back, but her face return to normal.

Jotaro picked up on that, he sensed bloodlust from Piombo for a moment but then it disappeared. He continued to watch the fight, observing Piombo closely. Meanwhile, Piombo adds pressure to her foot to keep Yang pinned but she fights back and uses her strength to slowly get up, Piombo quickly jumps back using Yang's back as springboard. Yang quickly gets to her foot and rushes Piombo and fires a few dust bullets but Piombo deflect them and throws a straight right kick but Yang blocked and fired another dust bullet, Piombo block with her gauntlet and throws a left jab across Yang's face but she wasn't fazed by it and goes for a gut punch but Piombo blocks and skid across the ring. Yang gets serious and rushes Piombo and unleashes a barrage of punches, but Piombo deflects them and dodge as many as she can. She was close, she just needed more time to complete **that ability** and then she have this match in the bag! Yang kept attacking but Piombo was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat then she was and in terms of striking, she was faster than her. But Piombo looked to be on guard for when Yang would attack. She would dodge her attacks, it was bizarre too Yang but she continued to attack to try and land a blow on her.

Yang: " _She's good, skilled and fast._ " She thought, and then smirked. " _But am better!_ "

She then aped Piombo and back away for distance, which caught Piombo off guard but then Yang fired at the ground to make a cover of dust and smoke which made Piombo to tense up and ready herself. Yang dove into the cover, Piombo saw something come through the dust cloud and thought it was Yang but instead… it was a dust bullet! Piombo widened her eyes in shock and was barely able to deflect, and from behind was Yang! She smirks and throws a hard right punch, Piombo sees her from the corner of her eye and throws a left backhand swing. Both attacks collided, Yang stood her ground but even with Aura she felt it, but Piombo was skidding across the ground, the one thing she understood from that blow... was that it was strong.

People were shocked at what they saw, a visible bruise on Piombo's left cheek, she spat a bit of blood at the ground and took a more serious stance.

Piombo: "Not bad, that was a strong punch." She said plainly. "But you'll need to do better than that."

Yang didn't get it, her Aura should have protected her. She chose not to activate it or was not awakened.

Yang: "H-Hey… your face." She pointed out.

Piombo: "What about it?" She asked annoyed.

Yang: "Your Aura, why didn't you use it to protect yourself?" She asked, confused. Piombo knew this was gonna happen, but it still annoyed her and made her blood boil with anger.

Piombo: "I don't have any." She said in frustration. "So what if I don't?" She asked in anger.

Many people were shocked by this, even Glynda. It was unheard of a person to have none, her Team just looked at her. Bianco was concerned and Mostarda more calm, Jotaro was surprised by this as well but continued to observe her.

Yang: "H-How?" She asked, unable to understand.

Piombo: "Because I wasn't born with any, and so what if I wasn't?" She said and rushed Yang. "That doesn't make me any weaker then someone with Aura, I'm just… as strong as you!" She shouted in anger and threw a right roundhouse kick.

Yang was still caught off guard by Piombo's earlier answer, so she was hit square across the face. The blonde brawler was knocked to the ground, Piombo rushed at her and kicked her in the head which caused her to roll across the ground, she jumped at Yang and once she above her Piombo planted both of her feet into Yang's stomach and looked down at her. If Yang didn't have her Aura to absorb the blows then she would have taken a decent amount of damage.

Yang: " _She's really strong._ " She thought surprised.

Piombo: "In fact, you're the weak one." She told her, seriously. "You're weak because you have your Aura to protect you, which dulls your instinct. So… I'll already won this fight!" She shouted and jumped in the air, and tries to deliver a ax kick to Yang's face.

But she wasn't going to get pushed around by Piombo, that lit a fire under her from Piombo looking down on her. So Yang rolls out the way as Piombo kicks the ground, she quickly get to her feet and throws a mad right hook but Piombo blocks with her right arm and throw a few inches from the force, she saw a bruise on her forearm and saw that Yang wasn't playing, so she would have to throw away caution for and all out brawl. She charged at her opponent and Yang did the same, the two meant each other head-on-head and slammed their fist against each other's face, Piombo grunted in pain while Yang was barely affected. They kept slugging each other without blocking, Piombo was getting bruised up a bit but she kept hitting Yang with all she got!

Piombo: " _Almost… Almost!_ " She thought with gritting teeth.

Yang hits Piombo across the face with a right hook, Piombo retaliates with a left hook. With Yang's team they were still surprised that Piombo had no Aura but even more so she was able to feet Yang almost evenly for long.

Ruby: "Is Yang's opponent gonna be okay?" She asked in concern.

Blake: "I'm more worried for Yang." She stated.

Weiss: "Why? Her opponent doesn't have Aura." She said surprised.

Blake: "I know, still. There's just something off about her." She said, still watching the fight.

Ruby: "Off, how?" She asked, confused and worried.

Blake: "I don't know." She answered.

Piombo's team was thinking more the same, Risotto had Manzo give a quick rundown on Team RWBY with as much information as he knew. And from the information that they got on Yang and her abilities, she was strong and was able to damage him for most of the fight and her Semblance was no joke.

Bianco: "D-Do you… think th-tha-that Piombo… wi-will be… okay?" She asked nervously.

Mostarda: "I'm not sure, she's strong that's for sure." He said calmly.

Speziato: "Piombo wanted this, she wants to prove a point. And this the only way for her to get her point across." He stated, simply.

Bianco: "Hmmmm." She said, still worried.

Back with the fight, Piombo and Yang were still going at it. Yang lost a decent chunk of Aura, but Piombo was covered in bruises and was panting a bit. Piombo delivers a right uppercut but Yang counter a right punch to the face and then a left hook across the face and finished up with a heavy right jab to the gut, Piombo gasp from the punch and kept herself from spitting up blood and elbows Yang in the face and then attacks with a heavy left punch across the face and a right jab to face.

Piombo: " _I can do this! I can beat her! I'll defeat her!_ " She thought, feeling confidence in herself.

Piombo was about to follow up with another punch but Yang beat her to it and slug her across the face with her full power, Piombo felt like she was about to blackout but she was hit with more punches as Yang's attacks with a barrage of heavy punches, similar to how Jolyne's **Stone Free** attacked.

Yang: "I hoped to save this for my rematch with Jolyne, but I guess not." She stated, as her fighting stance was different, she had her arm by her side and her body looked more relaxed but her fist was clenched tightly, this was her " **ORA ORA** " **Boxing Stance**.

Piombo coughed up a bit of blood and took a knee, she was able to get to her feet but everything was blurry and distorted. Yang was hesitant at attacking her with the conduction Piombo was in, but that change when Piombo fix herself and leap at Yang to attack a dropkick, Yang block it as her Aura absorb the blow and pushed back a bit but once she stopped Piombo was charging at her and throws a right hook but Yang duck under and hits Piombo with another barrage of heavy blows and that push back the Auraless girl, Piombo could only grunt in pain and try to attack with a left uppercut but Yang dodge that punch as while and attacks with her third barrage of heavy blows and Piombo skid across the ring. She was panting heavily and was bruised up, she couldn't barely focus her sight.

Yang: "You were pretty good." She complimented. "But it's over now, so no hard feelings." She stated, and charged at Piombo, her hair covered her eyes.

Once Yang was within Piombo to knock her out, Piombo swayed back and hit Yang in her left leg with a heavy right low kick, Yang was shocked by this and looked at Piombo. She wasn't out of this fight yet.

Piombo: "It's… complete." She said simply.

Yang: "What?" She asked in confusion.

Piombo was silent but she rushed Yang, the blonde brawler snapped out of it and used her " **ORA ORA** " **Boxing Stance** and attacked with her right fist but to her shock, Piombo used her palm to block the attack before she could even add force to it. She tries to use her left fist but Piombo stops that fist as well, Piombo then closed her hands around Yang's fist and tightens her grip to keep them from escaping.

Piombo: "I'm not gonna let you use the move again." She said seriously.

She then headbutt Yang to stun her for a moment and then hits her across the face with a right roundhouse kick, she then follows up with a straight left kick to the chest, then a heel kick to the jaw, and a front kick to the chin, and finish up with an ax kick directly to the head. Piombo exhaled and her face was serious and focused, Yang staggered back a bit, her Aura protected her from physical damage, but it could only do so much. Piombo's fighting style completely changed, her blows were more accurate, and her reaction time sped up. Yang kept throwing punches but Piombo dodge them and continue to counter with kicks to chip away at her Aura or find a opening and land a direct hit, Yang tries to block but Piombo was using her superior speed to keep that from happening, Yang throws a right hook but Piombo jumps in air and slams both feet into her face which makes Yang stagger back but Piombo wasn't done and lung at her and hit her with a left upward kick and when Yang tries to hit her with a right jab Piombo dodge to the side and hit her with a crescent moon kick, Yang pushed back a bit and then Piombo unleashed a barrage of kicks to every vital point she left opened. Everyone was shocked at this, a girl with no Aura who looked to be at the brink of defeat was able to push back Yang Xiao Long, her Team was the most shocked.

Ruby: "Come on, Yang!" She cheered on her sister.

Weiss: "What's with that girl? She was just barely able to stand and now she's overwhelming Yang." She said confused.

Blake: "I don't know, but something about her is different." She said calmly. "Her fighting style has changed and her blows are more precise." She pointed out.

Yang skids across the ring and looks at Piombo, the girl is jumping up and down like a boxer would and then leaps at her and attacks with a dropkick. Yang was knocked back, and looked at Piombo keep doing her jumping act and observed Yang, her team was just as confused as they watched Piombo dominate the fight, only the Stand Users were silent.

Speziato: "This is odd." He said watching.

Mostarda: "Yeah, Piombo's movements are swift and precise." He stated. "Wonders what's changed?" He asked, observing.

Bianco: "I… I-I hope… Piombo is o-okay." She said, concerned.

Mostarda: "She seems fine." He said calmly. " _What's changed with her?_ " He asked mentally.

Piombo kept mimicking her boxing stance, as she was doing this Yang was just as confused as everyone else on how and why Piombo's fighting style changed. The answers were Piombo's eyes, more so the mental focus.

Piombo: " _It's finally complete, my_ _ **Scan**_ _on this blondie is complete._ " She thought. As she was looking at Yang, she could see Yang's muscle system and bone structure.

 **Scan** is an ability that Piombo created, with it she can "see" the muscle system, bone structure, and organs of her opponent. Piombo wasn't just a simple brawler, she studied up on the human body as well and learned everything she could so she could use her strength and **Scan** to her fullest, **Scan** is not a combat base ability though, it was made to kill. But in order for her to "see" she needs to feel out the body of her opponent in order to complete it. After fighting Yang for a while she began scanning her body and now, it was complete and so now she is able to aim and attack the spots that will suffer the most damage, like her organs and the weaker bones of the body.

Piombo charged at Yang and stopped an incoming punch before she could throw it and delivered a right hook kick right to her head, the blonde brawler tried to counter but Piombo stopped that one as well and knees her in the gut and knocks her back with a right roundhouse kick. Piombo saw that Yang's aura was in the yellow and would soon decrease into the red and that would be her victory, she stopped jumping and relaxed her body and then took a firm stance. Yang looks at her and then cracks her knuckles and rushes, she throws a heavy right jab to Piombo's face which knocks her back but at the last second Piombo was able to grab Yang's left arm and hooks her left leg around Yang's leg and both of them fall to ground. Yang tries to break free to slug the girl across the face but Piombo quickly changes her position to be above and pin her to the ground, but Yang struggles against it and so the two were rolling around for a while grappling for power and the winning spot, Yang wasn't a specialist grappling so she was having trouble, Piombo prove to be superior in that as well. She was able to mount Yang and unleash a barrage of punches even when Yang blocked but Piombo kept going, she had her legs pinned so the blonde bombshell couldn't get away or try and buck her off.

It looked like Piombo had this match in the bag, but there was still one critical factor. Piombo raised her right elbow, her face darken again and she slams it into Yang's face, Jotaro saw that and Piombo slammed her elbow at Yang's forehead… but it was that moment things turn south for Piombo, she was struck right in the gut by powerful blow which makes her go flying across the ring. Yang slowly gets up and her hair is glowing, her eyes turn red, and her aura is fiery, this was something Piombo's team was worried about, Yang's semblance.

Piombo lay limb on the ground for a bit and then she slowly and shakingly get up and was on her hands and knee, she was panting and as she got to her feet, she clenched her gut in pain and vomited up blood. Everyone was surprised that a person without Aura was still able to stand after taking one of Yang's blows, she took her original fighting stance and ready herself, the whole time she's panting and sweating a bit her vision was blurry. Yang was hesitant for a moment as she didn't want to give the girl any lasting damage or seriously injure her like with her fight with Jolyne. Piombo wasn't gonna wait for Yang to make a decision, so she rush at her and leap into the air and attacks with a right hook, then left uppercut, then a right knee blow, and then a left elbow blow, then straight right punch, and then a left backhand swing, right high kick, and then a left roundhouse kick, then a right straight forward kick, she unleash a combo of punches and kicks at Yang as hard and fast as possible. Yang stood there and took it, Piombo just glared at her and kept attacking her with all her might.

Piombo: " _Shit, this hurts. I was just barely able to relax my body at the least second._ " She thought, the pain was almost unable. "Are you just gonna stand then like a dumb blonde and let me hit you!?" She asked in anger, she still egg Yang on for more.

Yang hardened her gaze and slugged Piombo across the face and her body flew across the ring and on to the ground. Piombo coughed up blood, but was able to get her with a visible and heavy bruise in her right cheek. She relaxed her body that time to soften the blow of the punch so she wouldn't black out, but she hasn't mastered this technique. Piombo activated the guns on her gauntlets which were tommy guns and loads fire dust in them and unleash barrage of dust bullets, Yang wasn't affected and charged at Piombo and throws another powerful which made the Auruless girl block with both arms and at the same time relax her body as she toss through the air and this time roll onto the ground and fires more fire dust bullet at Yang, her left arms was heavily bruise but she kept going she reloaded ice dust and fires at Yang making a wall of ice, which was smash by Yang but Piombo wasn't done and unleash fire dust bullets at the chunks of ice to make steam cloud for cover Yang looked around but couldn't find Piombo, who side blinded her with an right ax kick to the head, Yang grabs her leg and throw her across the ring and quickly charge at her and punches her in the chest and then across the face, Piombo tried to relax her body to handle the damage but spat out blood and as she tries to get up she falls to her knees panting, her chest and left cheek heavily bruise. Yang thought she got too far in her blows and looked at Piombo.

Piombo: "Wh-What are you… waiting fo-for?" She gasped, pushing herself up and staggered a bit. "I'm still… standing." She stated.

Yang: "Can you… even still fight? You took a lot of damage." She said, concerned.

Piombo: "What do-does… it matter? As long.. as I'm st-standing, I'm able to fight." She said in anger, her aching body said otherwise but her pride wouldn't stand.

Yang: "You can't at this point, so maybe it's best for us to end this." She said not wanting to hurt the girl seriously, but that only angered Piombo.

She gritted her teeth in anger and lunged at Yang with a battle cry and attacked with a right hook which barely did anything to the blonde brawler but that didn't stop Piombo from thrashing about throwing blow after blow, landing all kinds of strikes. She even at one point spat blood at Yang's face and shoves her, glaring at her.

Piombo: "I don't need your pity! I don't want it!" She said in anger. "I'm just as strong… and skill as any other students here, if not better then some! So don't get ahead of yourself, you dumb blonde bitch!" She shouted in anger.

She had it, she wasn't a little kid or a helpless girl. She learned to kill people with Aura at a young age, so she wouldn't be treated like a weakling! The insult got to Yang so she punched Piombo in the face, Pimbo skids across the ring, her nose gushes out blood and she wasn't barely able to think but even so she was smiling? Piombo chuckled a bit and lunged at Yang and activated another feature of her gauntlets, three metal claws came out and she went downward slash.

Piombo: " _I withstood it, I can win this!_ " She thought, still smiling. If she relaxes her body and endure the blow she believes she could win!

Yang blocks the slash and attacks with an uppercut, Piombo endure it and attack with a slash but Yang deflects it and throws a straight right punch. Piombo gritted her teeth and attacks a left downward slash but Yang avoids it and slams her fist into Piombo's gut, she spat out blood but kept going and attacks a right slash but it was countered with a right hook to the face, Piombo tries to attack with a barrage of fast slashes but Yang dodge them and attack with three blows, one to Piombo's right shoulder, left upper leg, and across the side of her jaw. Piombo staggers forward a bit and her eyes glaze over a bit.

Yang: "Your good, very good. You're a strong fighter too, I didn't mean to pity you." She said calmly. "Just didn't want to hurt you too badly."

Piombo stopped herself from falling to the ground, but stopped herself. Her legs were trembling and her breathing was heavy, and her vision was extremely blurry, her body was covered in bruises. But even so Piombo took her fighting stance almost on instinct, she retracted her claws and simply tightened her fist.

Piombo: "Let's… end… this." She said calmly.

Yang simply nodded, and then the two lunged at each other for one final bound. Glynda was gonna try and stop this fight, but Jotaro stopped so that they would see the end of this. Yang and Piombo process to slam there fist against either beating the living shit out of one and another, Yang takes it up a level and knocks Piombo back with her " **ORA ORA** " **Boxing** , Piombo gritted her teeth and went limp to soften the blow and then jumps in the air to attack with a move she created herself, **The Apex Drop**. It's a cross between a ax kick and drop kick, she slams the heels of her both her feet right into the back of neck; Piombo used this move on Yang and that only made her stronger but the force from the blow let Piombo flip over Yang and land behind her, Yang quickly turn around and lunged at Piombo, the girl made her body go limp and so when Yang slams her right fist into her face Piombo would be able to withstand, Yang goes for a second punch but Piombo dodge and grabs Yang's right arm and wrap both legs around her neck and adds pressure, both fall to the ground. Yang struggles to feel her air slowly being cut off, Piombo holds on tight.

Piombo: "Even if… you do… have Aura, you're not safe… from being… choked out." She said, pointing out a weakness in Aura.

She tightened her grip around Yang's neck, this was all she could do. Yang struggles to break free as she loses air and starts, she grabs at Piombo's leg to try to pry it off but Piombo only doubles her effort, Yang's Aura was close to the red and she couldn't shake Piombo off.

Piombo: "This… is all… I have." She said weakly. "Let's see… who… can last."

It was now a struggle for who could last longer, Piombo's sheer instinct was the only thing keeping her awake and going, and Yang's sheer willpower was keeping her going even with her losing air. Yang punches Piombo's legs to get the girl to let go but she grits her teeth and tightens her hold on Yang making the girl gasp, she starts feeling lightheaded and her vision gets blurry, Yang's Team and Piombo's Team were at the edge of their sits from watching the struggle.

Ruby: "Come Yang! I know you're better than that!" She shouted.

Mostarda: "Piombo is really giving it her all. She's very talented in fighting." He praised, impressed.

The fight was close to wrapping up, this struggle was so gonna reach its end as both female fighters were at their limit, Yang couldn't last any longer without air and Piombo's body could only endure so much before it gave out. Yang thinks back to her fight with Manzo, that was her first real fight to the death. His overwhelming monstrous strength, his insane durability, and savage nature. She and her were stomped completely by him, Yang never wanted to feel that way again! Yang then digs her feet and places her free hand on the ground and pushes herself up to get to her feet and while Piombo just tightens her grip, Yang lifts her upper body into the sky much to Piombo shock, then Yang slams Piombo into the ground to break free of the hold. Piombo rolls across the ground Yang is panting heavily to gather herself, meanwhile Piombo was getting up and was panting, she was on her knee and didn't know what happened. Yang charged her and threw a hard punch to her face, Piombo attacked on instinct and her slammed her fist against Yang's face as well. It was silent after that, Piombo slowly grabbed Yang's arm and tightened her grip as her face slid off the fist and she went limp, her eyes glossed over, she faced the ground completely motionless.

Glynda: "The match is over, Piombo Graystain is no longer able to fight so Yang Xiao Long is the victor." She announced.

Yang returns back to normal and takes a knee, she is exhausted. She looked at Piombo, even after getting knocked out by her strong punch to the face she still had the will to fight on, she was truly something else. Yang helped the girl up and carried her to her team, Mostarda took Piombo and just nodded at her, Yang nodded back.

Yang regrouped with her Team, her little sister ran up to her and just told her that she was amazing, Weiss just pointed out her flaws in the fight, and Blake just congratulated her. Yang turned to Team MPSB as they were carrying Piombo off, Yang has never met such a persistently strong and talented fighter, it got her excited for the next time they have a fight.

Ruby: "Hey are you okay, Yang?" She asked her sister.

Yang: "I'm fine, Ruby. Just fine." She smirked.

Everyone began to leave for their next class, the of Team SPDE thought this was a good way to observe both teams, the Stand Users were surprised and impressed with the fight; Jolyne the most. Jotaro just watched Mostarda take Piombo to have her wounds treated, he didn't know her well but he knew the type of look when he saw it.

Jotaro: " _That girl, she has the instincts of a killer._ " He thought seriously, he observed throughout the fight that Piombo's killer intent slipped out from time to time.

He didn't know her so he couldn't just jump the gun with her. But he would have to make sure to keep an eye on her and the whole team, just in case.

With the new team, Mostarda had taken Piombo to their dorm with Bianco, Speziato stood outside just in case anyone was walking by. Mostarda lay Piombo down on the bed and moved aside so Bianco could do her work on her. Bianco walked up to the girl and placed her hands out and soon a green glow with small white light particles, Piombo's body was then covered in a green energy and soon all her bruises began to heal and after a few minutes all injuries were completely healed. Piombo shifted a bit and then opened her eyes and groaned, rubbing her head, she got to her feet and after a while it all came back to her.

Piombo: "Damn, I lost." She said frustrated.

Mostarda: "Chin up, I'm sure that you made your point. No one gonna take you for a push over, but then again yesterday's event may have proven that already." He pointed out, scratching his chin.

Piombo: "Hmph, whatever. What's next?" She asked, getting up and stretching.

Speziato: "Class with Mr. Kujo, so you'd all better hurry up." He stated.

Piombo just grabs her stuff and removes her weapons, **Devil Hound**. And all four of them left for Jotaro's class, which was where he would explain the abilities and forms of Stand.

* * *

 **Some Elsewhere in Vale,**

Both Ferrari and Viola were walking through the city, Viola had changed her outfit extremely. She was now wearing a white tank top and over it was a dark purple punk jacket, pitch black pants, and purple knee high boots, a purple scarf with white butterfly patterns on it, and a silver feather hair pin on the left side of her head, she also had a big and tall metal case stripped to her back.

Ferrari had the same red leather jacket, but changed her shirt to black T-shirt, dark blue ripped jean pants, steel tip brown boots, she still had her rings and tattoos, her weapons **Scarlet Thorns** were with her as well, she dye the tip of her hair bright red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and pink, and gold earring on her right ear.

Viola: "Are we close?" She asked in her emotionless tone.

Ferrari: "Just about." She answered. "Just be cool, there will be others there." She told her seriously.

Viola: "How many are we talking about?" She asked her.

Ferrari: "Not sure." She answered. "I was only able to count at least 5 to 7 people working for the Priest." She told Viola.

Viola nodded and as the two continued to walk, Ferrari led Viola to an old looking museum it looked fancy. Ferrari figured it was made by the Schnees but wasn't doing well and went under and was now abandoned, the perfect hiding place.

Ferrari: "This is it, this is where he is." She said seriously.

Viola: "So this is where Priest is? And we'll be staying?" She asked, observing.

Ferrari: "Pretty much." She answered. "How are you with Faunus, because there are at least two here." She said calmly.

Viola: "Fine." She answered. "I don't mind or care." She told Ferrari.

The two entered the old museum, it was old, dusty, and rundown. The floorboards made noise with every step they took, it was always dark because the lights no longer worked, which is why a few candles were lit. Ferrari looked around with a sharp look in her eyes and her left hand close to her weapon, Viola could feel her skin crawl and look around still keeping her face emotionless. Then they heard laughter, it sounded like a child laughter? Ferrari hardened her gaze and the two watched their step and continued to walk, Ferrari led Viola to some stairs, they walked up the stairs the laughter growing louder with every step they took. Once they got to the top of the steps he laughter stopped and in front of them was a long dark hallway which was lit with candles, Ferrari led Viola down and was still reaching for her weapon and was on edge looking and waiting for something, suddenly the candles behind them went out and that made Viola quickly turn around with look on caution on her face, she look around but only saw darkness. The two girls continued to walk down the hall but every candle they passed went out which only added to the tension of something or someone watching them and waiting for them to pounce they were 5 feet from the door of the study.

"BOO!" A voice shouted!

It was a teenage boy, he was 4'9 inches tall, he had ash white hair, white skin, charcoal eyes, his body was lean but it was clear he had a muscularly built body. He was wearing a black vest that was unbuttoned, dark blue combat shorts, and he had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs and was bare footed. Ferrari and Viola were caught off guard, Ferrari flinched and had her curved dagger to his neck glaring at him darkly, Viola's face was void of emotion as her glares was one that promised death.

Ferrari: "Very funny, Onyx." She sneered. "You're lucky I didn't kill you." She scoffed, and put her weapon away.

Onyx: "You're funny, Ferrari." He chuckled. "And lucky, " **he** " waiting for you." He stated.

Ferrari: "Whatever, where the others?" She asked, shoving him aside.

Onyx: "Here and there, but more importantly. Who is your new friend?" He asked, smirking.

Ferrari: "None your business, now could you kindly fuck off." She said harshly.

Onyx: "Where? Your room?" He said, still smirking.

Ferrari: "Fuck you." She sneered, and flipped him off.

Onyx opened the door and continued to smirk, Ferrari walked in and Viola. Inside the room was a dimly lit candle on a nightstand, next to it was a bed and on the bed was the very man that made Ferrari's hair stand on end, The Priest, Enrico Pucci. He was writing a book but had his back to them, he wasn't alone as three others were in the room but just shielded by darkness.

Pucci: "So you return, Ferrari." He said in an easy soft tone.

Ferrari: "Yeah, I managed to escape." She said calmly, but was sweating a bit.

Pucci: "Were you able to finish off **Foo Fighters**?" He asked her.

Ferrari: "No, she was stronger and more skilled than I thought." She answered. "I was just barely able to escape with the damage she dealt to me."

Pucci: "And D and G?" He asked.

Ferrari: "Dead. The other Stand User did him in." She told him. "Even after his Stand evolved."

Pucci: " I see." He said and closed the book and placed it down, then got up and faced her and Viola. "Where did you go? I sent someone to find you but there wasn't a single track of you, why?" He asked her, seriously. Ferrari sweated a bit more, but kept her face calm.

Ferrari: "After I escaped, I hid out in some abandoned house to lick my wounds." She answered.

Pucci walks up to her and looks her in the eyes, Ferrari relaxes her breathing and keeps her poker face up, then Pucci turns to face Viola, she didn't even flinch or bat an eyelash.

Pucci: "Who is this?" He asked her.

Ferrari: "Someone who I came across and thought she could be of help." She stated. "I couldn't completely come back empty handed."

Pucci: "Hmm." He looks into Viola's eyes and so only a pitch void. "What's your name?" He asked Viola.

Viola: "Viola S. Vibebra, a pleasure." She bowed her head.

Pucci: "Likewise." He said politely. Then turns to Ferrari. "It would seem I will need to change my plans a little, these other Stand Users are unknown to me and even with Jotaro Kujo and the others, there's no telling how much they've grown. You may leave Ferrari, you did well."

Ferrari: "Understood." She bowed her head, she briefly looked at Viola and then left.

Pucci walked up to Viola, he was going to use **White Snake** to read through her memories. A faint light purple covered Viola and then a noise was heard, it sounded like a violin or some other string instrument, the sound was soft and easy Viola started to whistle which added to the melody. So Pucci and anyone else in the room was standing still in a trance, the plan would have gone south if it weren't for Viola's ability, Ferrari was only able to see **White Snake** ability once but that was enough for Viola to counter and put him in a trance and anyone in the room. Viola then manipulated the sounds to implant memories of her life and her "semblance", minus her encounter with Risotto or La Squadra and after that, she realized Pucci and the others from the trance.

Pucci: "Hmmmm, you'd lived quite the life. But why did you abandon it?" He asked her.

Viola: "I simply grow tired of it, that's all." She said with no emotion.

Pucci: "I see." He then goes back to the bed to sit down and return to his reading. "You have great potential, with it my plans will be closer to completing." He then opens the book and begins reading again. "You may leave." Viola bows her head and walks out the room.

Ferrari was in the hallway waiting, she was wiping a bit of blood off **Scarlet Thorn**. Onyx thought it would be funny to screw with her a second time, but she taught him a lesson. Given she did have a graze on her left cheek, but the message was clear.

Ferrari: "How'd it go? Did it work?" She asked.

Viola: "Of course, I gave him what he wanted to know." She answered.

Ferrari: "Then let's go, I'm starving." She said, walking out.

Viola: "Very well." She followed.

Back in Pucci's room, he was still reading the book. Then one of the silhouettes revealed themselves, it was a guy. He was 5'5 inches tall, he had an average build, he had shiny golden blonde hair slick back, dark blue eyes, and fair white skin. He was wearing a baby blue button-up shirt, dark blue pants, a red tie, and white shoes, on his waist were two sword-sheaths that were red and white.

"Can we trust her?" He asked, feeling suspense of Viola.

Pucci: "I'll test to see what kind of person she is." He answered. "If not, I'll leave you to handle her, Absolan." He stated.

Absalon: "Understood." He bowed.

Pucci: "As for Ferrari, follow her." He said seriously. "She's hiding something, and I can't have any loss ends." He turn, to the same hulking figure from before.

They appeared out of the shadows, and it was a man; he was bald, had brown skin, pure white eyes, he was 8'11 tall with a buff muscular build, and battle scars all over his body with tattoos of all types of Grimm on his arms, legs, chest, and back. All he was wearing was a part black shorts that strain against his bulky figure, and nothing else.

Pucci: "Apex, take care of her." He ordered.

Apex: "With pleasure." He said with the same monstrous grin. He stomped out the room.

"I'm gonna miss a Ferrari, she had such a lovely color of hair." Pouted a feminine voice.

And from the shadows was a girl, she was 5'2 inches tall, had long straight black hair that reached her upper-back, fair white skin, dark green eyes, an attractive curvy but slim figure, a mole on her right cheek, and a X scar on her left eye. She was wearing white button up blouse with black detail on it, over it was a long sleeve black jacket that was unzipped, a dark green "combat" skirt, black legging, green shoes, and black gloves, hanging back the right side of her waist was a wooden sheath that held a small blade.

Absalon: "Hmph, will you really. Indigo?" He asked, with a raised brow.

Indigo: "Yes I will." She pouted, and let out a sigh. But then smirk and blush a bit. "But the new girl is not so bad." She chuckled, Absalon just looked at her with disgust.

Absalon: "So is there anymore you wish for us to do?" He asked Pucci.

Pucci: "Not at the moment, I'll need time to gather information on these others Stand Users." He stated, and dismissed them and they left the room. "I won't have any more errors in the way, I will reach " **Heaven** " and permanently deal with the Joestars." He said firmly.

 **With Ferrari and Viola,**

Both girls were eating at a restaurant, they had an outdoor table with an umbrella. Ferrari was a plate full of thick slabs of meat covered and roasted in honey and barbecue sauce, and a bottle of cola, Viola was eating a bowl of salad that had kale, cabbage, lettuce, roasted cut-up fish, and soy sauce with a cup of wine.

Ferrari: "So that went well." She said casually. "Guess we should check in for the next step. Right?" She asked, taking a bite.

Viola: "Most likely." She answered.

There's a great difference on how they ate, Ferrari viciously dug into the meat without hesitation while Viola ate with fine manners.

Ferrari: "I wonder how the Beacon mission is going for the others." She asked, taking a gulp of cola.

Viola: "Hopefully well." She said, wiping her mouth and taking a sip of wine. "Or else things are gonna get complicated." She stated.

Ferrari: "Yeah." She nodded. "We might make a pretty good team." She smirked.

Viola: "Maybe." She said simply.

Both females assassins continue to eat, unaware of the danger coming their way or the hill battles ahead of them.

* * *

 **In Vale At Beacon,**

Outside of Beacon, Jolyne was training with **Green Star** , her new weapon. The fight between Yang and Piombo had her fired up, and just reminded her of the fight with Manzo. Even with her new weapon and her new Aura training, she was still no match for that monster of a man. The only question was, how could she defeat the beast?

Her father was busy "teaching" Team CRDL a lesson. So she was sparring with Hermes who had her weapon as well, both were working on hand-to-hand combat. Both kept trying to hit each other but the block each other's attacks, Jolyne was trying to get the hang of **Aura Coating** while Hermes was doing her own thing with her Aura to grow stronger. Both keeping going, their sparring growing more and more intense as time passed.

Jolyne: "Not bad Hermes, you're pretty good." She said, panting a bit.

Hermes: "Same with you. That's training has paid off for ya." She said, wiping off a bit of sweat.

Jolyne: "Yeah." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Ready to take it up a level?" She asked, a light green Aura surrounded her.

Hermes: "Sure." She smirked, a bright yellow Aura surrounded her.

Jolyne pulls out **Stone Free** and Hermes pulls out **KISS** and both of them are getting ready to attack, both female Stand Users rush each other and clash fist!

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

 **OSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

They unleash a barrage of punches, they create a shockwave of blows after blows. **KISS** and **Stone Free** assault each other but neither has landed a direct blow, yet. Jolyne tried using **Aura Coating** but it was more difficult than she thought, both Stands throw a strong punch and slug each other right in the jaw! Jolyne and Hermes spat a bit of blood and called back their Stand and wiped the blood off their mouth.

Jolyne: "Not a bad punch, Hermes." She smirked, impressed. **KISS** destructive power was something else.

Hermes: "Same for you, Jolyne." She smiled. **Stone Free** power could rival **Star Platinum**.

The both have gotten stronger, if only a little bit. Both of them were now taking a break, sitting side by side watching the sunset. Both of them are thinking the same thing, how were they gonna take care of Manzo or any other monster like him? Either human, Faunus, or Grimm. Jolyne had **Aura String** and **Stone Finger** , but she needed more. Hermes had a thought on what she could do to level the plain field, but she needed a bit more time.

Jolyne: "Things sure have changed, we sure have changed." She said calmly.

Hermes: "Yeah." She agreed.

Jolyne: "We still have a way to go. There are still plenty of strong enemies out there." She said firmly. "And **he** out there, planning only god knows what." She said, hardened her gaze as she thought of Pucci.

Hermes: "We'll get him, and make that son of a bitch pay for what he did." She said, placing a hand on Jolyne's shoulder.

The female friends share a comforting silence as they continue to stare at the sunset. Jotaro spotted them and decided not to bother them, he had his own business to take care of now that he could stop time for 5 and a half seconds. He needs to work on that to increase his Time-Stop more.

Jotaro: "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise, Jolyne." He said seriously, and walked off.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In Vale,**

Viola and Ferrari had finished their meals, and were now heading back to La Squadra's Hideout to report. It was nighttime now and the duel girl team were walking their streets of Vale, Ferrari felt something was off and stood on guard as they we're walking. As they were walking, they couldn't see Apex hiding in the shadows. For someone so tall and heavy he was light on his feet and hid himself well. He had a wide grin on his face and he licked his lip and observed the two girls, enjoying their figures greatly hoping to have "fun" before he finished off Ferrari. He made his way closer to the duo making sure to stick to the shadow but keeping up with the two.

Ferrari: "You get the feeling we're being followed?" She asked, hoping she was wrong.

Viola: "If anyone was tailing us, they would be dead by now." She said seriously. "That being so, the air feels off." She said, looking around.

Neither of them saw Apex behind them, he widened his monstrous grin and raised his hand. But before he could attack a large shadowy figure grabbed him by the face, covering his mouth. And both of them disappeared without a sound. Viola and Ferrari turned around and saw nothing, they looked at each other and shrugged.

Ferrari: "I guess I was wrong, my bad." She said, a bit sheepish.

Viola: "Whatever, let's pick up the pace." She said plainly. She then pulls out a compact mirror and has Illuso bring them to the Hideout.

As for Apex, he was in a park. One moment he was tailing Ferrari and Viola getting ready to finish her, the next thing he knew a mystery figure grabbed him and took him elsewhere.

Apex: "Whoever you are, you'll be sorry for getting in the way of my fun~." He said, with an angry smile with veins pulsing all over his forehead.

The one who did the deed was none other than Manzo. He had his classic outfit and signature grin on his face, he still had bandages on his body, his arms still covered in them.

Manzo: "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled. Risotto had him tail the girls from afar just in case things went farther south, and with help from Illuso the former underground fighter was able to relocate Apex.

Apex: "Oh?" He said, widening his angry smile turning to face Manzo. "I heard of you, your Manzo the underground fighting Champion." He chuckled.

Manzo: "Former, I took a change in profession." He smirked.

Apex: "I always wanted to face you. They say your absolute monster when in the ring." He said, getting excited.

Manzo: "Care to find out? I've been itching for a good scrape." He chuckled, his finger cracking a bit.

Apex: "Hahahahaha, I'm gonna teach a lesson for getting in my way of hunting my prey~." He said with a smirk, the air around him began to distort. He took his fighting stance, his fist clenched and close to his chest and his legs spread out and firmly planted to the ground.

Manzo: "Will see who learns a lesson here." He chuckled, his own bloodlust beginning to distort the air around him. He chose a relaxed stance and observed Apex.

With everyone working on their own means for what the future can hold. Two monsters of man begin to face each other, the outcome of this battle of beasts will only lead to a bloody victor and the loser, dead.

* * *

Here! This chapter is done! I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be back on the original storyline, with a few differences from yours truly. I do plan to make my own personal arcs to further the story.

What did you think of Piombo's abilities? How did you fight? What do you think of Yang's " **ORA ORA** " **Boxing Stance**? What do you think of Pucci's new allies? What do you think of Ferrari and Viola as a duo assassin team? How much stronger do you think Jolyne and Hermes can become? Do you think Manzo can handle Apex? Review me your answers and as always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


End file.
